Fudge
by Skipp Ryan
Summary: 2years after TFW Fang Loves FUDGE Max is jealous but is it really what she thinks it is and why does the new kid they meet seem so much like Fang Their Vacation from saving the world may not last as long as they planned when secrets are revealed COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Fudge Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first fic so I'm not even sure if I posted it right. Please bare with me. Thanks! Review! Flames welcome, not particularly wanted but still welcome.**

**I promise it gets better  
**

**I dedicate this to all Fudge haters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the charters it the story at the moment. They all belong to JP**

**The plot is mine**

**the only person who has permission to use this plot is Destinywriter99  
**

**Thx  
**

**Skipp out.  
**

Chapter 1

"hey Fang, are you coming or not?" Max asked impatiently. I smirked at her only causing her to huff and tap her foot faster.

"No I've got fans hanging on my every word remember? I can't just leave them hanging." I said.

She sighed at length and gave me a hard look, Stay away from fanfiction, I swear it will make you sick and give you nightmares." She closed her eyes and I could almost see her mentally banging her head. "Bye, we will be back in an hour or so." I just nodded.

As Max and the flock left dr. M's to go to the park I pulled out my laptop. Ignoring max's warning of the perverted ways of fanfiction, I logged in and found the website. I had to know why Max was so bothered by it. It couldn't be that bad, right? Wrong. Two stories later I was ready to puke. In fact I did when I read a Figgy one. I AM NOT GAY! Max and Iggy, I would have knocked him out if he even thought about it. And then there was fudge Me and Nudge? Ewww, even if she wasn't practically my sister she was not my type at all. But then again, I do like fudge. I wondered how max would react if I… Oh yes this would be good.

I just wondered if nudge would help me out with it.

**Like I said, Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fudge Chapter 2**

**You know, a mean person would have written the second chapter and saved if for later, you know to draw out the suspense. but lucky for you I'm a nice person who doesn't want to make her awesome readers wait.**

**Nudge is kind of occ, and i think Fang and Max are too, I'm not sure though, (well I'm sure about Nudge) so please let me know, and how i could get them more into character, it is easier for the reader to notice things like that than the writer. thx**

**Disclaimer: JP owns MR I own plot.**

**Here is chapter 2 hope you like it.**

**Fang pov (Always fang pov.)**

Nudge knew i liked Max. I have no idea how but she did.

*Flashback*

Nudge walked into the room that Iggy, the Gasman, and I had been sharing since we started are vacation with Dr. M.**(A.N. The world still needs saving but the voice told them to take a brake and visit Dr. M.)** Iggy and Gasman were out side and i was alone. She shut the door and turned to face me, crossing her arms over her chest. She was thirteen now, and had grown up **a lot **in the past two years, she could still talk thirty miles a minuet but she could also put a lid on it when it suited her purpose. Apparently this was one of those times. "You like Max."

I stared at her keeping my uncaring mask in place. I opened my mouth ready to completely, flat out lie and deny it, "wha-"

Nudge rolled her eyes and cut in, "Don't even try to deny it Fang. It is so obvious. I mean I'm not sure why everyone else hasn't figured it out yet. Have you seen the way you look at her? Oh, well I guess you couldn't really do that could you? Seeing as you can't see your own face. I'm getting off track here," She realized. then her face turned hard like an integrator, "You like Max. Admit it. I won't leave you alone until you do."

I groaned, but I kept my mask in place. I knew no one but Max could read me well enough to see that I knew Nudge was right. "Well you are going to have to stay here a while." I said nonchalantly.

Nudge growled, "Fine! But just remember Fang, I know." With that, she turned and left me to my thoughts.

*End of Flashback*

"Hey Nudge, I need to talk to you." I said turning to go out the door. Max was giving me a curious look but I ignored it. I walked out side and into the woods. I turned around to face Nudge, who was looking confused.

"What is this about?" she asked.

The corners of my mouth twitched upward as I spoke, "I have a plan to possibly get Max, but I need your help."

"To get Max? Like to realize she likes you? That is so awesome. Finally. I mean really it mphf,"

I covered he mouth, "Do you want to know what it is or spazz out over it?" I hissed.

Nudge pulled my hand away from her mouth, "Tell me."

I nodded and told her about my plan. When i finished she was staring at me wide eyed, "So, You in?

Nudge shook her head, "If Max kills me, it will me your fault."

"Is that a yes?"

Nudge nodded, "I'm in."

**What could their plan be? Review please!!**

**I have the next chapter written and will post it when i get 3 reveiws,  
**

**THX**

**Skipp Out  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**well I've decided to post this chapter as well, even though i haven't gotten a _SINGLE_ review.**

**seriously though please, I'm begging you even if you just say "cool" I really want reviews. _PLEASE!!!_  
**

**Disclaimer: I'm way too lazy to write one**

Max POV

What was Fang up to? Why did he want to talk to Nudge? It was driving me insane. The fan fiction I had last read was still clear in my mind. It had been a Fudge Fic. The thought had made my stomach churn. There was no way Fang liked Nudge. Was there? Oh gosh, I started totally freaking out. What if that was why he wanted to talk to her? Oh gosh. Paced around the kitchen, trying to convince myself that was not what they were talking about. It was not working.

Then Fang came back in just my luck. He raised an eyebrow, "Why are you pacing?"

"I'm not," Was my brilliant response.

He shrugged and went to his room. I went outside to find Nudge. I had to know what was going on.

Nudge was flying just above the house, swooping and flipping through the air. I unfurled my wings and flew up beside her. "So, what were you and Fang talking about?" I asked casually.

Nudge looked everywhere but at me, "Oh, um, just nothing,"

My stomach churned again. That was way to short of an answer. "How can you talk about just nothing?" I pressed, feeling anxious.

"Oh, well, what I meant was, nothing important… really," She said. The really was extremely unconvincing.

"OhOkthenuhIuhhavetogoseeyoulatter" I said quickly, spinning away and back towards the ground. The emotions I had felt when Fang was hanging out with Bridget came back. Why me?! I raced into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind me.

As hard as I tried, I could not get the feeling to go away.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

(Fang POV)

I watched the conversation between Max and Nudge from my window. My raptor hearing picked up the whole thing. I smiled to myself. Nudge was good at acting like she was lying. I had to admit, I was impressed.

I opened the plastic container in my hands and pulled out a chunk of fudge. Cookies weren't half as good as fudge. Not even Dr. M's cookies were this good.

**Sorry it's kind of short, but I really like this one, let me know what you think. Even if you hate it. Thanks for reading!!**

**Reveiw!! : l **

**You can do it!!!  
**

**Skipp out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**VERY IMPORTANT INFORMATION DOESN'T SKIP THIS NOTE: In this story Fang found his mom. She is the one who first gave him fudge. The others don't know about Fang's fudge obsession. They do know his mom. She is not a major character but she is mentioned in this chapter and I don't want anyone to get confused. I might add more info about her latter, but I haven't decided yet. That is all you need to know about her for know.**

**Hey everyone!!**

**So I was going to wait till Friday to post this chapter. But since I got a few reviews, I decided to post this chapter tonight. **

**Thank you so much for reviewing****: destinywriter99,**** luverofdafroggies**** FAXloverTOtheMAX****, ****ibeme, and ****Angela-Amazingly Special Girl you all rock.**

**Luverofdafroggies: OCC means out of character (Took me forever to figure out too)**

**Wow, 4 chapters in one day. I'm on a roll!!!**

**Disclaimer: JP owns Characters I own plot.**

**My plot! Mine!**

**Enjoy:**

Fang POV

I sat down at the table beside Nudge. It was so weird not to sit beside Max, but we had to make it look real. Iggy pushed the bacon toward me and I grabbed a few pieces (a few pieces being ten.) and started to chow down.

"So, what was with you last night man?" Iggy asked as he piled waffles onto his plate, then passing it over to me.

I inwardly grinned, outwardly, I wore a confused look. "What are you talking about?" I asked.

Gazzy took it from there; apparently they had both been awake when I put on my little show. "You were talking in your sleep all night. You kept talking about how you _loooved fudge_. How it was sooooo good, and how you wanted more." he said making air quotes around the phrases.

My eyes widened marginally and I looked down at my food, the Fang version of blushing. It was fake, but not even Max could tell. I could see Max turning red, and Ella was glaring daggers into me. They were the only two who knew about the fan fiction version of Fudge so they were the only ones who didn't think I was talking about real fudge.

Dr. M. looked up from her breakfast, "Oh, I didn't know you liked fudge, Fang. You should have told me, I have a recipe for my great-grandmother's fudge. I'll make some this weekend."

"Cool." I said quietly, keeping my eyes looked on my bacon. I wondered if she could make fudge that was as amazing as my mom's.

Angel decided it was time to change the subject. "Max, can we go shopping today since it's the weekend?" She asked.

"No." Max said automatically.

"Please?" Angel pressed putting her bambie eyes into action. Even at nine they still had the same effect.

Max caved, "Fine, but only for a few hours." She said darkly. "I'm done, thanks Ig." She stormed out of the kitchen and off to the room she shared with Angel.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay guys, groups of two, and Ella, you can go with Angel and Nudge. We meet back at the food court at four." Max said as me entered the mall.

"Oh, um, Max? I was wondering if I could go with Fang." Nudge said.

"Why?" Max snapped. Wow, this was insane. I knew Max would be mad about my little charade, but I never thought it would get too her this fast.

"Well, it's just that I um, wanted to change things up a little." Nudge said extremely fast while studying her shoes.

"Well I guess if Fang wants to go with you," Max said in a sullen tone.

No no no no, I had seen what happened to the victim of Nudge's shopping trips; there was no way I was going to, "Sure,"

Max's mouth dropped open in shock. And the others stared at me disbelief. I just shrugged, "Well okay then." Max said in a hurt voice, only I could hear the hurt in it though. I was the only one that knew her that well. "Ella, I guess you're with me and Angle then." She added. Max handed us Iggy and I each two hundred dollars.

"So, how did you know that I liked Max?" I asked as I waited for Nudge outside the Macy's dressing room.

"Go put this back for me." She said, throwing a blue blouse over the door dressing booth. I Hung it up on the return rack which I had moved beside me after the first twenty trips. "Well, you talk to her more than anyone else, and you are always there for her no matter what. It is just really obvious." She added to answer my question.

"It is not."

Yes it is Fang, just like it is obvious that Ella is totally crushing on Iggy, and how Max totally likes you but doesn't know it," she replied

"Are you almost done? Max is obvious, but I know I hide it better than she does. Ella is crushing on Iggy? How do you know that?"

"It's obvious! How many times do I have to tell you?" Nudge asked in exasperation.

I sighed, "No it is not obvious. I had no idea Ella was crushing on Iggy."

"Huh, maybe I'm hyper observant." She walked out of the both with a very large pile of clothing.

"We are not buying all of that." I said sternly, Max would kill me if I let her get all of that, and I did not have that much money.

"But I can't pick between these clothes!" She whined.

I looked at the menacing pile, "Put all of the skirts back, you can't fly in a skirt. Get rid of the strappy shirts, if we got in a fight you could get choked on them." I said.

She groaned and sorted it all out. "You're less fun than Max." she said holding up the pile of clothes, that in my opinion, was still way too big but I let it slide.

After we checked out Nudge smiled at me menacingly and said, "Your turn." She grabbed my hand and dragged me off to the men's department.

I had a very bad feeling about this.

Nudge started walking down rows, picking up shirts here and there, and dragging me behind her. I stopped her only once to grab a pair of black jeans. Finally she decided she had enough. She turned around and handed them to me.

I started looking through the stack, "Okay, okay, cool, no. No, Nudge, no. There is no way I'm getting a pink shirt, or a white one for that matter" I said staring at the pink tee shirt in horror.

"Oh yes you are, or I'll tell Max that you don't like her, that you like some girl you met here."

"She won't believe you."

"Yes she will I'll get Angle and Ella to back me up."

Crap. She was right, she would have Ella on her side and that was all she needed. "Fine."

I paid for the clothes and we headed back to the food court to meet the flock.

**Othink i am going to prolong this story a little bit. I'm not ready for it to end yet. Let me know what you think. PLEASE**

**Skipp Out  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the typo at the end of the last chapter.**

**I had to use my other computer for this chapter so there are probably a lot of typos I am so sorry about that.**

**Thank you so much reviewers, I love you soooooooooo much**

**I think there will be at least three more chapters, maybe more I'm not sure yet.**

**this is my longest chapter yet (I think) Enjoy it  
**

**Chapter 5**

How did I get in the kitchen? Why was I wearing the stupid pink shirt?! I remembered getting up, Total had decided to attempt to lick me to death. I had thrown him out and told him to go bother Akeila. (A.N. sorry I know I spelled that wrong.) The next thing I knew I was sitting beside Max in a pink shirt being laughed at. Well Max wasn't laughing at me; she was just staring at me totally flabbergasted. Dang I hate Mondays. "Angel!! What the he-ck?!!" I yelled. I couldn't believe she had actually done that to me.

Angel smiled in an evil angelic way that was really kind of creepy. "What? We knew it was the only way to get you to wear it."

Something flashed. Oh no. I turned slowly to see Max holding a digital camera. It flashed again and I felt my face heat up. It was the weirdest thing I ever experienced; I had never blushed before in my life.

"Max grinned, "Oh Fang this will look great on your blog." She exclaimed.

Nudge attempted to come to my rescue, but it really just made things worse. "I think you look cute." She declared.

Max's glare became murderous as she turned to Nudge. Who knew she was so possessive?

I had to get that camera, and out of this shirt. Well the second part was easy enough. I pulled the shirt off and dropped it on the floor.

Distracted by the movement Max looked back at me. Then, she did a double take. What was with that? I reached for the camera but even in her dazed state she moved it out of reach. She turned and ran; I was after her in seconds.

The Gasman commentated the on the chase in an imitation of one of those horse race announcers, "And Max has the lead, but fang is in hot pursuit…" His voice echoed through the house as I chased Max around the house.

I was finally catching up to her when she jumped out an open window. I dived out after her unfurling my wings and rising into the air. I looked around; Max was nowhere to be seen. Crap. I noticed my open window, I flew over to it and attempted to climb in. "Max don't!" I yelled as she hooked up the camera to the laptop. Did you know that it is next to impossible to get _in _a two by three foot window from the air when you have a fourteen foot wingspan? Well it is. I finally managed to get into my room just as Max pulled up the blog. "Max if you post that I swear you'll regret it." I growled.

Max looked at me, "Oh gosh, I'm so scared." She replied sarcasm dripping from her voice.

I launched my self at her, tackling her off of my bed where she had been sitting with the laptop, and onto the floor on the other side of the bed. We rolled, both trying to end up on top. We were too evenly matched, so we didn't stop rolling until we rolled into the wall. I hit the wall with an "oof" and heard another one as Max smashed into me. I smiled at her, forgetting everything but her as she pushed herself back from me slightly. A goofy smile, similar to mine, covered he face as she stared back at me. I had a feeling she was lost in the moment just like I was. At that moment I really wanted to give up the implied relationship between Nudge and I, I wanted to kiss the girl beside me. I knew what would happen if I did; Max would run, well fly, things would be weird between us and she would stop talking to me for a month at least. If I could hold the thing with Nudge and I for a little bit longer, Max would snap, she would yell at me and realize she was jealous, once she admitted that, I would tell her that I had never been going out with Nudge, and then I would ask her out on a date, or something.

The moment passed and I reluctantly pulled the goofy grin off my face. Max did too, following my lead. She pushed herself away from me and stood up. I jumped up and snatched the camera off the bed so I could delete the pictures. I picked up a black shirt and pulled it on.

Max was still there. "Hey, what's up with the white shirt?" she inquired, staring curiously at the white button-up shirt that was laying on a chair beside my bed.

I looked over at it and shrugged, "Nudge,"

"Oh," she turned and left her eyes glinting with anger. I reached under my bed and pulled out my black plastic container box. (Where my mom gets black plastic containers I have no idea) I ripped the lid off and grabbed a piece of fudge. I stuffed it in my mouth and took out my annoyance on the small tough piece of heaven.

I walked out of my room and into Nudge and Ella's. They were both sitting on the floor playing a card game and giggling. "Nudge, fly with me. Now." I commanded

"see you later Ella!" She exclaimed hopping up to follow me. Once we were in the air she started to question me, "Fang, what are we doing? I mean I know we are making Max jealous, but why are we flying? Are we going some where? We should go see a movie or something that would be really fun, ooh and there's this new movie out that I've been wanting to see for like forever-"

"Nudge!" I yelled, "Look I needed to think ok? Just give me a minuet and I'll think of something we-you can do while I think."

"you miss hanging out with max." she stated sounding mature like she always did when she made assumptions like that, of coarse she was usually right.

"Look a movie theater." I pointed out.

That completely destracted her, she was off rambling as soon as she saw it, "Yes! Hey what kind of movie are we going to see? I don't want to see the happening, it sounds scary. We could go see Dark Night, but we haven't seen the first one. It is the sequel to Batman Begins. Ella says it is way cool." We landed behinde the theater and walked around to the front, "Oh! They still have Maid of Honor! But you wouldn't want to see that, it's a chickflick. Oh my gosh! We so have to go see WallE! Fang can we? Please?"

I nodded handing her ten dollars, "sure, get the tickets, I'll get the food."

*************************************************************************************

We sat down by the emergency exits with five jumbo sized popcorns and four large cokes, I still wasn't sure how we managed to carry it all without dropping it. I decided I could watch the previews and then think everything out.

*Nudge POV"

So there we were watching previews, this one had started out with this girl standing on top of a roof top. Then the screen flashed "Maximum Ride" I gasped. Holy crap! No way! No way! No way! It flashed back to the picture and the girl snapped out her wings.

Fang leaned over and said, "That looks nothing like Max."

It flashed again now "Max" was yelling at a boy with dark black, shoulder length hair. _Was that supposed to be Fang?!!!_ I saw Fang run a hand through his bangs, his hair was not that long, It was shaggy and in his eyes, but he could not pull it back in a ponytail. Not even a little bit. He never let it get that long.

Gazzy didn't look half as cute as he really was. I thought to my self. Not only that but he and Angel didn't even look realated! This was crazy. It didn't even show me and Iggy.

Fang and i were both laughing at the absurdness of it by the time it ended, well fang was chuckling more than he was laughing. He only laughs when he's with Max. It was fun watching the previews with Fang, but I knew he wished he was with someone else. I did too.

**Mwahaha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha-cough-choke!**

**Recover from choking. I'm good now thanks for asking.  
**

**Who does nudge have a crush on?**

**You will have to review-I want ten more!-to find out.**

**Mwa ha ha- you know what? I'm going to stop with the evil laugh to avoid choking again.**

**Anyway, REVIEW!!**

**Skipp Out  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Author note! Just to clarify, THERE ARE NO MAXIMUM RIDE MOVIE PREVIEWS OUT TO MY KNOWLEDGE The characters do not look like Nudge described them as far as I know.**

**Anyway, Reviewers you're awesome!!**

**Thank you to:**** destinywriter99, luverofdafroggies FAXloverTOtheMAX, ibeme, Angela-Amazingly Special Girl, ****VaMpIrEwAnNaBe, KrazyK32, ok, rootlessdream, pinkprincess23, lolpartygal2008, and Kari L.P For reviewing You all are the bomb.**

**Here it is,**

Chapter 6

*Fang POV*

Nudge was rambling about the movie as we flew home, but I had blocked it out. I had other things on my mind. Sure, I had gotten my plan straitened out, but the previews had given me something else to think about.

James Patterson got Max's book made into a movie! I still couldn't believe it. Not because the book was being made into a movie, but because she didn't tell me! I mean sure, she won't let me read our books, but she told me when she went to him; As well as when each of them were published. She had to know, J.P. would have been able to get a hold of her. So why hadn't she told me?

"…Oh and that popcorn was really good, didn't you think? And did you see that part where they were all trying to walk and they couldn't because they were so fat? That was so funny..." Five minuets later she broke me from my thoughts again, "Hey Fang?"

I grunted to let her know I was listening.

"Can I tell Ella about our plan?"

"No. Why?"

Nudge took a deep breath before she started to speak, **(A.U. Fang tells you what this says**) "Wellit'sjustthatIkindofneedtotalktoheraboutsomestuffthatwouldsoundbadifshe thoughtiwasgoingoutwithyouyouknowandireallyneedtotalktoheraboutitandsheiskindof madatmeforstealingyoufromMaxbutsheisnotsureifitwasjustacoincidenceornotbutnowthatwevebeengoneforliketheholedayimprettysuresheisgoingtobemadatmeandireallyneedtotalktoher." She gasped, for air.

I had to go over what she had said three or for times to separate the words out. I finally got it, "Well it's just that I kind of need to talk to her about some stuff that would sound bad if she thought I was going out with you. You know? And I really need to talk to her about it and she is kind of mad at me for stealing you from Max but she is not sure if it was just a coincidence or not but now that we've been gone for like the hole day I'm pretty sure she is going to be mad at me and I really need to talk to her."

Is this thing you need to talk to her about a boy?" I asked keeping the curiosity out of my voice with skill that even someone with a really bad monotone would be jealous of.

Nudge blushed crimson. "Well, I uh, why would you- I what I meant was, n-yes." She admitted. "Don't you dare tell anyone."

I smirked. "Because I'm all about gossip, and I talk so much." I said. (Note the sarcasm.) I didn't press it any further, pretty sure that I knew who it was.

************************************************************************

"Going down Nudge!" I yelled over the wind as we got to the house. Nudge started a slow spiral downward, but I decided to get down faster. I folded my wings, and watched the sky rush towards me. All I can say about it is Wow. Who knew skydiving was this much fun? I was in freefall for thirty seconds before I calculated I would have to slow down. I snapped out my wings, causing me to be jerked back upwards. I gritted my teeth and inhaled sharply, feeling as though my wings had been ripped from my back. I really should have anticipated that. I landed on the ground in pain, not that anyone could tell. I shook my wings and folded them back waiting for Nudge.

I could here her when she got to two hundred feet, "O-my-gosh! Fang! I can't believe you actually just did that! I was so freaked out; I mean you just dropped out of the air! One second you were right beside me and the next you were just gone! Was it fun? It looked like fun. But it kind of looked like it would hurt to snap your wings out like that. You know what I mean? Did it hurt? Never mind, I know you won't answer that. So just like forget I said it okay?" She was standing beside me now.

"Nudge, give it a rest." I said as we walked inside

************************************************************************

"Max wants to talk to you." Iggy informed me, not turning away from the bomb he and The Gasman were working on, as I walked into our room. I turned on my heel and went to find Max. She was in her room sitting on her bed staring off into space when I walked in.

She saw me and spoke up as I leaned against the door frame. "Your mom called, she said wanted to know how you were doing and that she misses you like crazy." She said. She repositioned herself on her bed so she was sitting with her legs off the side of it. She motioned with her head for me to join her.

I sat down beside her and waited.

"You should call her. She's frantic about you, you know. She loves you and you are the only family she has. You have to spend time with your family."

I gave her a critical look, "are you implying that I'm avoiding my mother?"

"No just that we should go there for a little while. I don't want to take you from your family." She said looking down at her knees.

I stared at her till she met my gaze. "You and the flock are my family. My mom is too but you all come first." I told her. It was disappointing that she didn't realize this.

"That's not what I meant." She whispered. "I just meant we've been here with my mom all week, we should go see your mom too."

"Sounds good. When do you want to leave?" I asked. I wasn't the type of person to admit that they had misunderstood things.

"Tomorrow," I nodded and we sat in companionable silence for a while.

Max broke the silence, "So. . . Where did you and nudge go?" I think she was trying to be subtle

I shrugged, "See a movie."

Max seemed to choke on her own air for a second, "You went to see a movie?"

"Yes Max, a movie, when one sits in soft chairs in the dark with popcorn and watches a video that is projected onto a large screen in the front of the room." That brought me back to the preview. "Speaking of witch, why didn't you tell me we were being made into a movie?"

Max sighed, "I figured you already knew. I figured you had heard about it from your fans or something."

"You still should have told me." I said. There was a pink tint to her cheeks, "Are you seriously embarrassed by that? Why?" I asked incredulously. Max rarely blushes.

Max just sat there, her face was now red and getting darker. "What movie did you see?" she asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"Fine Max, if you don't want to answer questions, then neither do I." I hissed standing up. "I'll talk to you later. I have to go call my mom." I continued, as I walked out the door.

Stupid Max was being just as stubborn as I am.

**Let me know your thoughts, I personally don't think it is one of my better ones. It is my least favorite. Chapter seven will be awesome I think though.**

**I will be up with the seventh chapter when I get 10 more reviews. (30 total)  
**

**3 hints about the next chapter:**

**The identity of Nudge's crush will be revealed.**

**Fang's mom will be met.**

**There will be FUDGE**

**Review or else.**

**See you in ten reviews!**

**Skipp Out**


	7. Chapter 7

**YES!!!!!!!!!!! 30 Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL (In a friendly non perverted way)**

**To my awesome reviewers: I really wanted to send each of you personal messages for each of your reviews, but I am short on time, so instead of replying to them I decided to post the next chapter. I will eventually get around to you.**

**Hey guys: I had the choice to wait and post later when I got everything in the hints about this chapter in, or I could post the first part now and the second part later. I chose the second option, so only Nudges crush is revealed in this chapter, but I think this chapter is really good. I will post the next part ASAP the other two things will be posted in the next chapter I promise.**

**Hey, if you like this story, you should check out **_**A Fudge Story**_** by destinywriter99. It has the same basic idea but it is totally different. It is in max's pov.**

**I think this is a pretty nice chapter let me know.**

**Here. We. Go.**

Chapter 7

(Fang Pov)

"Hello?"

"Mom, it's F-Mat." Yes that's right, my name is Matt. "Max said you called."

"Yes I did, I didn't expect you to actually be there, but I've been worried about you. How are you?" Mom asked she is cool like Max's mom.

"I'm good,"

"What have you all been up to?"

"Actually we're on vacation. We are heading you're way tomorrow." I said.

"Great, I can't wait to see you, Is the hole flock coming down?"

I nodded, then realizing my mistake, answered, "Yes"

"Wonderful,"

"Hey mom, I have to go pack, I'll see you tomorrow." I said I hate talking on the phone; you have to say more than you would when talking in person.

"Okay, say hello to Val for me. I love you"

Kay, mom, love you too" I said. I hung up thankful to be off of the phone.

***********************************************************************************************************************************

"Nudge, can we to talk." I asked, she was sitting in her room by herself, Ella wasn't talking to her. She was ticked. We had had dinner an hour ago; the kids didn't know we were leaving yet. Max had gone to tell Ella, Angel, Iggy and Gazzy, I was supposed to tell Nudge.

She nodded, so I walked in and closed the door behind me. I sat down across from her on Ella's bed. "You can tell Ella, we're leaving tomorrow. Going to my mom's."

The look on her face disappeared and she jumped up and hugged me, I stiffened automatically. "Oh Fang! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she squealed. The door knob turned as she continued, "I love you so much! Thank you!" There was a sharp intake of breath coming from the door.

Max.

"Um, nudge?" I said quietly nudging her.

Nudge looked up and blushed. That was disturbing. If she was crushing on me I was in trouble. Max's face was screwed up in anger, hurt, and...Jealousy. She turned and stormed off to her room.

Nudge looked up at me. Her head was still against my chest, which I was still feeling extremely awkward about. "Nudge, let go of me."

"Oh sorry, but that was great. Wasn't it?"

I smirked, "Sure, but why were you blushing? You don't," I left my sentence unfinished.

"No way! Eww! You belong to Max. And Ewwwwww! You're like my brother."

"Then why did you blush?"

"Oh, I was thinking about if she had walked in on me doing something else."

"I don't even want to know, night Nudge" I said as I got up and headed out.

"Goodnight Fangy."

I spun around, "Never again." I warned.

She just grinned, "You wish."

"Was that a threat?"

"Fang. Get. Out. Of my room. Now." Ella growled.

I shrugged. "Good night."

*************************************************************************************************************************

(Third Person)

Ella dropped onto her bed. _The nerve of that boy! First he kisses my sister, and then he goes after Nudge. And she let him._ She was so mad, Fang was an idiot.

"Ella?"

"Shut up"

"Please I can explain. Really, it's not what you think. Just hear me out. I really need to talk to you." Nudge pressed.

Ella sighed, "Fine"

Nudge grinned, "Okay I need you to come with me."

"What, Why?"

"Because what I need to tell you is top secret." Nudge hissed.

She got up and tiptoed out of the room and Ella followed. They were out of the house and under the trees a few minutes later. "Okay, are you a good actor?" Nudge asked. Ella had to strain to hear the words.

She nodded.

"Great. I'm not going out with Fang. I don't even have a crush on him. I mean ew! He doesn't like me either; he is totally in love with max. See he is just trying to make her jealous so that she will realize that she likes him too. Then he can ask her out. I'm helping him out."

Ella nodded; it made sense now that she thought about it. Fang wasn't smiling at Nudge, but he had seen him smile at Max. He only smiled for Max. "Okay I believe you."

Nudge grinned, "Yay!! That is so great because I really need to talk to you about girl stuff. Max is horrible at that kind of stuff and Angel's too young to understand."

"Spill." Ella commanded.

Nudge took a deep breath, "Well, see there's this guy that I like, and I don't know if he likes me or not. It's not Iggy chill out! He isn't even part of the flock, when we found Fang's mom, we met him. He lives like three houses down, and he has a really cool house, but he just moved there like last year. And he is sooo cute! He has jet black hair that he keeps really short, and he has these beautiful emerald green eyes, and he is like the same age as me and he is all polite and kind of funny. His name is Kale and he's super smart. And now we're going to Fang's mom's house so we will probably see him and I don't know what to say to him or what to do. I mean, what if he thinks I talk too much? Or, or, or…" through her whole rant her voice never raised below a hushed whisper.

"Oh my gosh." Ella whispered back.

**Okay, bet you didn't see that coming.**

**Kale is mine. Do not steel him. Or the plot, only Destinywriter99 can use this plot. She cannot have Kale though because he is all mine.**

**Kale is cool trust me I know,**

**JP owns Maximum Ride.**

**You all rock**

**Review! ASAP!!!**

**I need more reviews.**

**You all rock.**

**Skipp Out**


	8. Chapter 8

**I. Am. Hurt. I only got like three more reviews. That stinks. In fact I should have waited for more but I'm a cool person so here is the next chapter**

**Thank you to 1**23**-Cat-Cat-321, VaMpIrEwAnNaBe, rootlessdream, FAXloverTOtheMAX. My four reviewers. You all rock. This chapter is for you.**

**Here is Fang's mom, Fudge, and one other surprise, maybe.**

**The town that they go to does not exist, there is one by this name but this is a purely fictional town.**

**Disclaimer: JP owns MR but I own the plot, Maywood, Kale, Aaron, and Ashton. If you steal them I will sic my wolf boy on you. Trust me you don't want that. (He is not in this book at the moment. I doubt he will be. But there is a slight possibility. Kale is not him.)**

**That is all I have to say, so**

**Let the chapter begin!!!!!!**

Chapter 8

(Fang POV)

Max was avoiding me. It made sense, but that didn't make it less annoying or painful.

"Once we get over this mountain we will be in Maywood guys!" Max called over the wind.

*twenty minutes later*

"Hey Max! You just passed it!" I yelled. She turned without a word and began to descend. Maywood is only fifteen square miles wide. It is secluded, and surrounded by mountains. My mom was waiting for us on the porch.

"Matt!!" she ran off the porch and hugged me.

"Hey Mom." I said, I don't like to be hugged, but you can't tell you mother to let go of you, especially when you don't see her very much and you are constantly leaving and not knowing if you'll live to come back.

She let go of me and hugged everyone else. "It is so good to see you all. How long can you stay?"

"About a week, I think." Max said.

"Wonderful." My mother exclaimed, "You must be exhausted, come in side." She turned and headed inside and we followed. "I have three rooms for you all, two beds in each. You all can decide who sleeps where." She then walked into the kitchen while we decided.

"Angel and Gasman, you two together, fang and Iggy, me and Nudge, that's how we're rooming." Max declared

"No, I'm rooming with Nudge and Gazzy's rooming with Iggy." Angel said in a creepy voice.

Max seemed to space out and then said in a detached voice, "Gazzy with Iggy, Angel with Nudge, and I'm with Fang. That's final." Then she shook her head, "Angel, what did you just do?"

Angel grinned the same grin she had used after I found myself in a pink shirt. "You are rooming with Fang" she said.

"No"

Angel glared, "Yes."

"What Max, are you scared to sleep in the same room as me? I don't see what the big deal is, we won't be on the same bed." I said.

Unable to resist the challenge she gave in, "Fine"

That was when the doorbell rang.

"Oh no," my mom said coming back into the room, "I forgot, you see, the Firelights are coming over today." She said.

We all raced up the steps, telling Mom that we would come down in a second, while she opened the door.

"Okay, same names as last time except for me and Fang. Fang is Matt and I'm…"

"Mandy," Angel suggested.

"No."

"Sara,"

"No"

"Jane,"

"Heck no"

"Claire, like in Heroes" I said.

"Fine, I'm Claire."

"Matt, come down, and bring your friends, there is someone I want you to meet." My mom called.

After dropping our pack on the floor, we walked down stairs to find three people standing in the entry way. One was an adult who looked like he was a lawyer. The other two looked around Nudges age, one boy one girl. The boy had jet black hair and was staring at angel with a confused look on his face. The girl had auburn hair pulled back in a ponytail and was just as tall as I was.

"Ashton, this is my son, Matt, and his friends." My mom said. "Matt, this is Ashton Firelight, his daughter, Aaron, and her friend Kale."

"Yo," I said. Kale stared at me, with a look of wonder. What was up with that?

Max stepped forward, "Hi, I'm Claire; this is my sister, Ariel, and my brother," she paused, "Zephyr," She pointed out Iggy, "and his best friend Jeff."

And I'm Tiffany-Krystal, Jeff's adopted sister." Nudge piped in before she could be introduced.

"Yo, I'm Aaron and this is my home boy Kale." She didn't sound like a gangster when she said it, in fact she kind of sounded like Max-well Max wouldn't call me her "home boy" but the way she talked sounded like Max.

Kale grinned, looking at Nudge "I believe we've met briefly before," Aaron gave him a dark look that appeared to say 'why didn't you tell me about this?' Kale just shrugged.

"Hey, why don't you kids go hang out in the woods while I help make dinner."

"Ashton, we are not kids." Aaron growled. I wondered why she didn't call him "Dad". She turned to us, "you've been here how many times?"

"A few." I said.

"You know your way around?"

"Well enough." Max said, sensing that Aaron was trying to take charge. She was not going to have that.

I sighed, "It would be great if you showed us around. We don't know it that well." I said.

Max glared at me. Kale smirked at something. I just shrugged.

Kale turned to Aaron, "We need to talk now."

"We'll be right back." Aaron said turning and walking out the door. Kale followed.

"F-Matt, upstairs now," Max commanded. She was mad.

As soon as we were at the top of the stairs she turned on me. "What was that?" She hissed.

"What?" I asked.

"You do **not** undermine my authority. **Ever.**" She whisper-yelled.

I shrugged pretending her anger had no effect on me, "You were being rude and it would be good to know our way around."

"We do know our way around; you can see a whole layout of it from the sky."

"What do you want me to do Max? Tell them I'm sorry but my best friend has leadership problems and needs to be in control so you can't show us around. You will have to wait for her to make a plan and lead us into action?" I whispered back, getting mad now.

"We have to go back down stairs before they come back in." Max snapped. She gave me a look that told me this was not over and plastered a normal look on her face.

We got down stairs just before they came back in.

Aaron grinned sheepishly, "Sorry, what were we doing?"

"Um, I don't remember." I said, maybe if max got to lead she would stop giving me evil looks when ever no one was looking at her. I wanted her mad at me but not for that reason. "what should we do?"

Kale laughed; there was something wrong with that kid. "So, what should we do?" Aaron asked, Kale was bent over in laughter now. "Kale, you're an idiot. Do you want to hang out in the woods?" Aaron said smacking Kale upside the head

Max nodded "sounds good,"

"So, you too dating, or are you like related, or are you just friends? Claire and Matt are like best friends, they are super close. Me and Ariel are like so close we're like sisters, and-"

"Tiff, shut up." Max said.

"Hey, don't talk to her like that." I said. Max turned to glare daggers into my eyes.

"We aren't related, but, we're so close we might as well be brother and sister. Aaron has been my best friend since I meet her in a foster home in New York."

"Ashton was my dad's best friend before he died, but when both my parents died in a car accident when I was four, Ashton couldn't find me so I was In and out of foster homes until he found me five years ago when I was nine." I quickly did the math, that meant she was fourteen. She continued, "By the time he did find me, Kale and I were inseparable."

"So he adopted me too." Kale finished. He was staring at me again, his eyes filled with confusion.

He took a breath and then said, "So I'm guessing, you are in foster care too, and these people are more like family to you than anything else so when your mom found you, you couldn't leave them and opted to stay and just get visitation. Is that right?" Wow, I was totally blown away, it was like he was giving us our alibi. But it could be a trap, I didn't know what to say.

Angel tilted her head upward _Yes_ I nodded, "Yes. How did you know?"

Cale shrugged, "just a guess, it was the only logical explanation."

"oh,"

"So, how old are you all?" Aaron asked.

Max answered, "I'm sixteen as are Jeff, and F-Matt," Iggy smirked. Why was it only me she couldn't call by any other name than the one they grew up with? "Then Tiffany-Krystal is thirteen, Zephyr is ten, and Ariel is eight." Max finished. "How about you two?"

"I'm fourteen and Kale is thirteen" Aaron answered crisply. I decided I liked this girl. She was like Max, only younger and not as beautiful. I could see it in her eyes that she could be just as fierce.

"Kids, Dinner!" we heard Ashton call.

Nudge was racing to the house in seconds. We followed soon after.

My mom knew us well, she had cooked enough for thirty people. We all dug in, it was amazing. I noticed that Kale took exactly the same amount as I did. There was something off about that kid, I was going to find out what it was.

After we had eaten Mom brought out a glass pan. It was filled with fudge. She handed me the first piece, then passed it out to everyone else.

**Okay every one that was it. I want 20 more reviews this time because I only got three last time.**

**What is up with this Kale person? Only I know, and maybe two of my friends.**

**I might start the next chapter out with a small Kale Pov to give you a hint about him. But I'm not sure yet. What do you think?**

**Review, or I will sic my wolf boy on you. And I won't post the next chapter.**

**Remember 20 more reviews.**

**Skipp Out**


	9. Chapter 9

Happy Thanksgiving guys!!!

Sorry about the rant on chapter 8, it was **three** in the morning and I forgot that this is a holiday.

Anyway, seeing as how it **is** Thanksgiving, I decided to post this really short chapter, just to give you something to think about.

What it that something to think about you ask? It is none other than the question who is Kale. Is he bad or is he good? How does he know all of the mentioned below? And how did they get on the roof?

I am going to leave you with all of these Questions in hopes that you will review.

Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 9

(Kale Pov)

"I think that's him Aaron" I said quietly. We were sitting on the roof watching the stars. It was midnight.

"How can you be sure?" Aaron asked. "That's not what I thought he would look like."

I smirked, "You thought he would look like Mark. I am pretty sure; the little one could read minds."

"Why aren't you using names?" she in

I punched her arm playfully, "If I used names it would ruin the mood. It would make things less dramatic."

Aaron thought it over, "Can I use names?"

"No way," I said.

"They really like each other?"

I shook my head looking up at the stars. "Now there, there is the meaning of complicated. He defiantly likes her, but isn't so sure." I said.

My best friend just laughed and leaned into me, "That is not so complicated."

I grinned, "The girl mind is always complicated. Except yours, you think like a guy."

She punched me half heartedly "You are a jerk."

"Yep, but I'm a polite jerk." I retorted

She nodded seriously, "True."

I returned to the original subject, "We have to find out if it's him. Fast. He is already suspicious. He has every right to be but still, if it is him we have to get him. Before they leave again."

Aaron nodded, "we will start working on it tomorrow I'll try to get information from the other one, and you try to get it from _him._"

"You don't want to take him?"

"No Mark would kill him if he thought _he_ was going to make a move on me. That would ruin everything."

I nodded thinking this over thinking this over, "Your boyfriend is quite possessive. It is really starting to get on my nerves."

"Oh come on, I Think it's cute."

**Dun dun DUnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn.**

**Review I want 16.**

**I might post the next chapter later today, but I'm not sure.**

**Enjoy your holiday, and eat lots of Fudge.**

**Skipp out.**


	10. very important!

I am sorry to get your hopes up and then tell you it's an author's note.

But that is what I am going to do.

I need your help!!

Hey guys I am really sorry but I need your help on the next chapter. I don't know what to do with the next chapter. I can do one of two thing:, I can give you a FAX fight, or Draw out a few more chapters with Kale and Aaron before the fight. How far does Fang need to push the fudge? The fax fight does not mean the end of the story. I will do both either way but i cant decide which one to do first. Please let me know the sooner you do the sooner I can write it.

Skipp Out


	11. Chapter 10

**Yo, happy thanksgiving, again.**

**Thank you so much for voting.**

**I would have ended up discontinuing this story without you.**

**Sorry for any Typos that I missed.**

**This is another one of those random chapters with a name.**

**I think it is pretty good let me know.**

**This is at the same time as Chapter 9 was.**

Chapter 10  
FAX Fight

(Fang POV.)

"What do you think you were doing?" Max yelled so quietly only I could hear her. We were standing on my mom's flat roof, it was around midnight.

I gave her a questioning look, "Didn't you already yell at me for this."

She switched to another argument immediately. "And what is with you and Nudge?"

"Why do you care?"

"I just want to know."

What do you think is with us?" I asked.

She blushed violently, "You better not me going out with her Fang." She threatened.

"So what if I am?"

Her face flushed again, "you're an idiot and you will hurt her and then she will cry and that will be bad! And then I'll kill you. " She said.

I crossed my arms over my chest, "I don't think that is what it is."

She stared blankly at me, so I continued, "I think you are jealous."

She then shoved me; I almost fell off the roof! I shoved her back out of habit. "I am not jealous of you. You self obsessed freak." She spat. Then she punched me-tried to punch me- I dodged it with ease.

"You are mad because it is Nudge and she is family, so you can't hate her like you did with that girl in Virginia, and with Bridget. Don't think I don't notice these things Max." I said in a dark voice as I swung back, purposefully slow so she could dodge it.

She hit me with a roundhouse kick and actually did manage to knock me off the roof. For a moment I panicked; you can't fly facing the sky. I quickly turned myself over and unfurled my wings it hurt like heck as I slowed down landing gently in the grass. This was war. I saw Max dive off the roof after me. I landed on the ground just before she did. I turned and punched her square in the face, not enough to bruise but enough to leave a red mark. "I think you like me, but you are scared to admit it, you don't want things to go to fast." I whispered as we circled each other waiting to see who would make the next move.

It was Max, she dove at me and we fell to the ground.

"Admit it Max you like me." I whispered breathing hard. I pushed her over rolling on top of her, then was rolled over by her. We continued to roll. Finally I ended up on top, pinning her arms above her head.

"Admit…it," I said between ragged gasps.

She shook her head, "No,"

I leaned down so that our faces were only inches apart, "Admit it."

She huffed. Her face was dark crimson. "Fine okay fine, I'm jealous! Okay, are you happy now? I am Jealous and if it wasn't Nudge, I would punch her for even looking at you." She hissed turning a darker red, which I hadn't thought possible.

"So you like me?" I asked. I had to be sure.

She looked away, "I think so," I barely heard her, but I did.

"I'm not going out with Nudge, I never was. And I was talking about my mom's fudge. I'm addicted." I whispered smiling.

She turned to look at me so fast I was sure it would cause whiplash. "What?"

I shook my head, "Max, there is no way I could ever go out with Nudge. I am still surprised you fell for it. She isn't even my type and she is way too talkative for me."

"What is your type?" max asked her eyes boring holes into me.

It was my turn to look away now; I felt my cheeks heating up and hoped she couldn't see it in the dark. "You," I whispered. "I get it that you don't want to jump into this, but I don't- I can't just stay like this. We need to move forward even if it's slowly." I took a deep breath, man this was hard, "I'm not asking you to admit some undying love for me Max; I just want you to…Feel the way I do." I whispered.

I glanced at her, she was staring at me in, shock, I think. "How do you feel?" she asked.

"I like you, more than a sister, more than a friend, more than that girl in Virginia."

Max just stared at me, I knew she hated talking about feelings just as much as (if not more than) I did.

I took a deep breath; this was it the moment of truth. "Max, do you want to go out sometime?"

We stared at each other for what seemed like eternity. Finally she spoke, "If you wear the white shirt," She said in barley a whisper.

"Okay," I breathed. I really don't like white but she was worth it. We staid like that for a few minutes before max spoke.

"Um, Fang? Can you get off of me?"

"Oh, sorry." I said as I rolled off of her.

Max got up and unfurled her wings. I did the same. We flew up to the roof, and then climbed back into our room.

"Good night Fang," Max whispered as she curled up on her bed

"'Night Max."

**What do you think?**

**A little bit more will be revealed in the next chapter about Aaron and Kale. Then the date.**

**I hope you are satisfied with my Fax.**

**I want to get to 60 reviews before the next chapter.**

**Skipp Out.**


	12. Chapter 11

**I hope you all had a good Thanksgiving.**

**61 reviews! You guys rock!**

**You know what belongs to me and what doesn't don't steal anything.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter 11

(Fang Pov)

"So there is this place, it's called Black's Diner, We could go eat there for lunch." Aaron suggested, we had been hanging out with them a lot lately. We were going to stay here a few more weeks because the voice told us to.

"Okay sounds good." Max said. We had been here for three days now and Max and I were going out on Friday. (Three days from now) and I still wasn't sure where we should go. If I didn't figure it out today I was going to have to get help. We were also going to be staying here for quite some time; the voice had said we needed to lay low and that this was the perfect place to do so.

My investigation of Kale was not going well. All I had learned so far was that he was extremely mature for his age, and that he had these mood swings that would cause him to suddenly start talking with one word answers and only when he was spoken to. Like me. It was freaky. I had talked to Max about it and she agreed. We were now calling them Fang swings.

"Let's go then." Kale said.

Nudge was unusually quiet (For Nudge) or overly talkative when he was around. (I know who thought nudge could be any more talkative?) She was talking so fast that no one could understand her without really thinking about it for a while.

"It is a pretty cool place. And they have amazing burgers." Aaron told max as we walked down the narrow streets of Maywood. It was surprising to me that the two girls got along and didn't clash. They were both extremely alike.

"So, you and," he seemed to stop and mentally correct himself, "Claire, are you to going out or just like me and Aaron?" He asked.

"We are going out for the first time on Friday." I said proudly. Well only Max noticed the pride in my voice. She blushed slightly when I said it.

Kale's eyes widened when I said this. "Nice man," he said quietly.

We walked in to the diner and Aaron walked over to a booth. Before she sat down her eyes locked with Kale's, then she turned and walked over to a table, "Let's sit here." She said sitting down. We all followed suit thankful not to be sitting in a confined booth.

"Hey Aaron, Kale, I almost didn't notice you, I've come to identify you by that booth that you sit in. Who are your friends? And where is Mark?" A man, in his late thirties I guessed asked.

"We thought we would change it up a little. Good to see you Jake. These are our friends from the great state of Virginia. They are staying with Ms. Whitney for a while. Mark is out hiking the Rockies with his brother, he should be back any day now." Aaron said.

Jake turned to us, "Hey, I'm Jake Black, What would you like to drink?"

"He will have three Pepsis and one mountain dew, she will have four sprites, he will have a water and nine Dr. Peppers she wants two sprites, I'll have four Dr. Peppers and six Mountain dews."

"And I'll have ten Dr. Peppers." I added to max's list.

Kale gave Aaron a look. She just shrugged it off. Jake didn't seem fazed by our order he just grinned at Kale, "I never thought I'd meet anyone else with your appetite. Regular for you two?"

They nodded.

After he was out of range max asked, "Why did you tell him that? We didn't know you before three days ago."

Cale shrugged, "It is easier that way, if not vicious roomers will be spread about you. You would be famous for the next year, because you were the new kids."

"Oh. Uh thanks."

"Jake is cool, he is a lot like a thirty nine year old kid." Kale said.

Jake came back with a load of drinks for us. Kale had the ten dr. Peppers. This was getting weird. We took only seconds to decide what to get and all ordered quickly. Kale stared at me curiously as I ordered.

"You got exactly what I always get." He mused.

This was getting too weird.

"I know where you should take her. Claire I mean, you should take max to see Dark Night, and go to a gas station to gorge out on food. Don't try to be fancy because she would freak out on you. Just be yourself." Kale told me quietly. We were walking back behind everyone else as we walked back to the house. Max and Aaron were up front. He sounded like he knew what he was talking about, like he could read her mind.

"At least, that is what Aaron and Mark did on their first date. They are a lot like you two. Except for that Mark is the possessive one." He added.

It sounded like something Max would like to do. "Thanks."

Then I heard Max groan, "No, please no, anything but that!"

"Claire, if you and Matt are going out on a date you have to have to get something to wear." Nudge protested.

"F-Matt already has clothes for it." Max tried desperately.

"You don't have anything to wear." Nudge pointed out.

Max had lost and she knew it. But I could at least make it less painful for her. "Hey, If we are going shopping, I get Claire." I called.

"But I need to get her clothes, she has no since of style!" Nudge retorted.

I caught up to them and shook my head, "No way, you will try to put her in a dress or a skirt or something ridiculous that in not M-Claire." Iggy bent over laughing. "Jeff, shut up. Then she will be worried about the skirt or dress the whole time and I won't get any time with her." I said.

"Thanks Matt," Max said, then she hugged me. MAX HUGGED ME!

I couldn't help the smile that broke out on my face as I wrapped an arm around her. "you know I've always got your back." I told her.

The hug didn't last very long, but Max was still walking beside me when she let go.

"M-Claire?" Iggy scoffed. We were at home now, chilling in the living room,.

Max rolled her eyes, "Come on lets go to our room." She said. I followed here upstairs.

"Hey you want some fudge?" I asked reaching under my bed. "It is even better than chocolate chip cookies." I told her.

"Where did you get fudge?" she inquired as I opened the container and pulled out two squares of fudge.

"My mom" I said tossing her a square.

She took a bite as I did. "This is amazing; really it is, but…" She reached under he own bed and pulled out a clear container with cookies in it, "It isn't as good as a cookie." She said, pulling out two cookies and tossing one to me.

"No fudge is way better." I said, stuffing the cookie in my mouth and taking another piece of fudge.

She picked her pillow up off the bed and threw it at me; hitting me square in the face. I chucked it back and stuffed my fudge in my mouth.

The pillow hit me again as I replaced my container under my bed. "Cookies"

I threw it back hitting her shoulder. "Fudge," I picked up my own pillow and brought it down hard on her head, with a_ poof_.

She slapped me across the face with hers yelling "Cookies!"

"Fudge!" I grinned and smacked her back with mine. She changed her grip on the pillow, holding both ends of it. She raised it above her head and brought it down on mine. She ended up ripping the pillow in half. Feathers went everywhere, and the only thing we could do was sit back and laugh.

**The next chapter is about the shopping trip it is pretty funny. And a part with Kale or Aaron POV or it may be in third person but it will still be about them; where a new character will come into play.**

**Thank you all for reviewing sorry the chapter wasn't posted sooner**

**We are going for 70 total reviews now.**

**Skipp Out**


	13. Chapters 12 and 13

**Lizivy, I am glad you like it so much, but I had to finish it before I could post it.**

**Oh my gosh! I love you guys!**

**Thanks for reviewing you are all Awesome**

**A Note: Jake Black has nothing to do with twilight. It is just a name.**

**Hey did you know that according to Microsoft word, Hoodie is not a word? Just a random fact for you**

**Here is chapter 12 and 13 because it is really annoying me that the numbers are off.**

**Enjoy,**

Chapter 12

(Fang POV)

"So let's go over this just to be sure, the pairings are as follows: Tiffany and Ariel, Zephyr and Jeff, Kale and Aaron, and me and Matt." Max said. Everyone nodded. "Good, we will meet back here for lunch at twelve." My mom had driven us up to the nearest city (Which was an hour away) and was going to pick us up at one. "Oh, Tiff no more than one outfit." Max warned.

Everyone went their own way and I dragged max into one of the clothing stores. I picked up a black hoodie and threw it at her, "Don't think this means I am cool with the whole white shirt thing. I am just being logical. I'll get you for that later." I warned her.

She shrugged. "So where are we going tomorrow?" she asked changing the subject.

I smirked, "You don't really expect me to tell you do you?"

She shrugged. "Come on."

"no," she sighed and walked over to the men's side of the store.

"Where are we going?" I asked catching up to her.

"You need a jacket." She paused, "Leather, windbreaker, or fleece?"

I thought about it for a minute, "Get the Columbia windbreaker." I said pointing to it. She pulled it out and looked at it appraisingly.

"Hmm, why this one?" she asked.

"Its black and it will last." I answered.

"You should get the orange one." She said.

"No."

"Why not? You let Nudge buy you a pink shirt."

"Nudge blackmailed me."

"What does she have on you?"

I laughed, "Like I'm going to tell you."

"You suck."

"Thank you" I said sarcastically.

OoOo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Okay sorry that was short but I really wanted to do this next part and then the date, so I made that part short.**

**Also sorry that this next chapter is kind of choppy.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter thirteen

(No POV)

(Third person)

"_thank you" Fang said sarcastically. _

**Meanwhile…**

"It is him." Kale said as they entered the electronic store.

Aaron grinned, "So when are you going to tell him?"

Kale shrugged, "I don't know."

"Why won't you just do it already?" Aaron asked picking up a game and looking at the back of it.

"Because Aaron, I am still freaked out that he is real. And because I am totally going insane over the fact that I can do it with real people too. What if it happens with Mark? Huh? I don't want that!"

"Oh, sorry, I didn't think of that." Aaron said putting the game back.

Kale sighed, "I know, I know."

"To Verizon! I need a new Bluetooth." Aaron said changing the subject.

********************

"So, Mark ought to be back tonight." Kale said making conversation as they walked out with two new Bluetooths.

"Yep, I hope he gets back soon."

"It wouldn't do him any good to get back soon if we aren't there."

"You knew what I meant." Aaron said. She looked down at her watch, "Hey we should head to the food court, it is almost noon."

"So you miss him that much?" Kale asked rubbing his temples

"Yes, its Mark, of course I miss him that much," Aaron replied punching his arm.

"I hate these places! It is all so loud!" he hissed. He reached in his pocket and pulled out two Advil.

"There they are." Aaron said pointing.

They walked up to the flock, "How could you? I mean this is so not fashionable! You could have done way better! Well I could have done way better!" Nudge was saying. Kale grinned; she was cute when she was ranting.

Aaron stared at him in shock. "Holy crap, you like her!" She hissed. The flock was too preoccupied to hear her.

Kale turned pink, "How do you know? You don't read minds."

Aaron smiled, "You have that look on your face. And you just blushed."

Kale turned darker, "Maybe a little bit."

Aaron hugged him, "Good for you."

The flock finally noticed them, "Hey what do you want?" Max asked, "We are getting Chic-Fila."

"We will too then." Aaron said.

***********************************

Kale and Aaron were walking around Maywood aimlessly with the flock. Enjoying the company and chatting about random things when a wolf howl pierced the air. Max and Fang tensed in alarm, and the rest of the flock seemed to suddenly be timid and scared.

Aaron's face lit up in a mixture of excitement and relief, "Mark," she said, more to herself than anyone else.

"What?" Max demanded as Aaron realized her mistake.

Kale saved her though, "Chill out, that is just a wolf, there is a pack that lives out here. Aaron's boyfriend should be getting back soon and she has ADD and tends to realize things like that and shout them out." Aaron didn't have ADD, but it satisfied the flock. Aside from Angel who was frowning at Kale for his lie; she didn't tell the flock though.

"Let's go in the woods and look around," Angel suggested.

Kale grinned and mouthed "Thank you" she simply nodded.

They hiked in the woods for five minutes at which point they came to a clearing and stopped. Aaron was bouncing up and down in excitement when there was a second howl, it was closer this time. Aaron pulled out her phone and pretended to get and send a text. "Mark is back," She said quite loudly, "He should be meeting us here any second."

Two minutes later, a boy with dark hair and bright blue eyes came running into the clearing. "Aaron!" He hugged her, picking her up and spinning her around. When he put her down she stepped back and smacked him across the face. "Ow! Why do you always do that?" he asked beaming.

Aaron was beaming back, "Why do you always ask that? And why do you act like a romantic fool?"

He grinned and kissed her cheek, "I can't help it."

Aaron hugged him, they were the same height. "I missed you Marky." She whispered.

"I missed you too, like crazy." They finally let go of each other and Mark turned to the flock. "Um, Hi, Who are you?" He asked. Then, turning to Kale, added, "They sm-"

"Don't say it." Kale interrupted.

Mark spun back and looked at the flock more closely, "No way."

Kale nodded, "that's Matt, Ms. Whitney's long lost son. And his girlfriend slash best friend, her family, and her younger brothers best friend's family."

The flock looked very suspicious; it was Angel who saved the threesome. "We should go, diner will be ready soon." With that the flock high tailed it out of the clearing.

"Gosh Mark, you're an idiot!" Kale reprimanded as soon as the flock was gone.

"They smelled like you." Mark reasoned ignoring Kale. Suddenly his eyes grew wide as the truth dawned on him, "That was the flock! The real flock! The flock is real! Wait if that was the flock then Matt is Fang!" Mark yelled. "Kale! THAT WAS FANG!"

Kale rolled his eyes "Duh,"

"Have you told him yet?"

"No."

"Are you going to?"

"Yes. I'll have to now that they are on to you."

Something else occurred to Mark then and his face grew dark. "If the flock is real than that means you can do it with people too. Does that mean you can do it with me?" He asked his voice dark and his mind far away.

Kale shrugged, "I don't know, but we have Fang for the moment so we don't need to worry about it yet.

**DUN DUN dunnnnnnnnnnnnnn**

**How evil am I?**

**I am so evil.**

**I hope this chapter was interesting to you.**

**And that you enjoyed it even though it is driving you insane that you don't know what the deal is with Kale and now this Mark person. Ha-ha! Only I know, and two other people.**

**I want to get to 100 reviews.**

**The date is next.**

**After that the mystery of Kale will be revealed.**

**REVIEW!**

**Skipp out.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yo,**

**So I know I said I wanted to get to one hundred reviews with the last chapter, but I finished this one and couldn't wait to post it.**

**I am going to write everything up here because I don't want to put it at the bottom so read it.**

**I will not, I repeat WILL NOT post the next chapter before I get one hundred reviews.**

**I have it finished and will not post until we get to 100 total reviews  
**

**I worked extremely hard on this chapter so I hope you like it.**

**I think it is pretty good.**

**Read and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Chapter 14

(Fang POV.)

"Nudge, if you touch my hair one more time…" Nudge had been messing with my hair and clothes for an hour now. Why? Because she is evil.

"Fine, fine." Nudge said, and then left to go find Max,

I ran a hand through my hair and let it fall back down into my eyes, I was totally freaking out.

I heard Max yelling at Nudge about how she was not going to wear makeup and pulled on my jacket. "Max you ready?" I called.

She walked in and nodded, "Let's fly."

I jumped out the window, because it is way more fun to jump out a window than use a door, and waited for her to follow. We flew to the town we had gone shopping in and landed behind the movie theater. "I thought we should go see a movie, and Dark Knight goes out of theaters this week so there won't be many people there to see it." I explained as we walked around to buy tickets.

"Ella said that was like the best movie ever." Max commented.

I grinned and got the tickets.

"That was the best movie ever." Max said as we left the theater. I had to agree, it had everything one could ask for: action, suspense, a plot, a villain, a hero.

"Yep, are you hungry? I am hungry." I said.

"Yeah I'm hungry" Max said.

I looked around for somewhere to get food, "Hey, I've got a hundred dollars. Let's go raid that gas station." I said, grabbing her hand, and then beaming when she didn't pull away.

"What ever you say, I like the white shirt, by the way." She said.

"I like black better." I muttered as we entered the gas station.

We went to the back and grabbed two Vaults and a Pepsi each. Then we split up. I went to the candy and Max went to the snacks. I got two of everything.

"Hey get me some Twinkies." I called over the isle.

"Make sure you get extra sour worms." Was my reply.

We walked up to the counter and paid. Two cents was our change. We walked back around the theater with our bags and took off.

When we got back to Maywood we found a large oak tree to land in. We sat down side by side, our wings out in back of us to cool off, hot from use. We hung our bags on a branch above us and pulled out the Twinkies and the sour worms first.

"That part where the car transformed into a motorcycle was awesome." Max said through a mouth full of gummy worms.

I nodded and grabbed a handful. "Did you see that guy's face when we checked out?" I asked.

She laughed and took a Twinkie. I put the empty Twinkie box back in the bag and opened the Ho Hos.

We had two bags of food left when Max looked over at me and frowned, "you have…" she leaned over and licked my cheek, "…chocolate all over your face." Then she realized what she had done and blushed.

"Did you get it?" I asked.

She stared at me for a very long agonizing moment and then she laughed, "Yeah, I think I did."

The tips of my lips twitched up in a small smile, "Thanks."

Realizing that I wasn't going to make fun, she laughed again, "No problem Fang."

Somewhere in the distance, a wolf howled and we both jumped two feet in the air. "What is with the wolves? I know we haven't heard them before yesterday." Max said edging closer to me.

I shrugged "Those two kids are hiding something." I handed her the last bag of sour gummy worms and opened the last Kit-Kat. "We need to find out what."

Max nodded.

I finished of the Kit-Kat and wiped my hands on my jeans. "Hey Max, thanks." I whispered leaning into her. "I had fun, a lot of fun."

She looked at me, her deep chocolate eyes penetrating mine. "Me too." She whispered.

"We should do it again some time."

"Yeah we should"

I had the urge to kiss her then, but I knew it wasn't a good idea. I fought the urge until I found a compromise. I leaned in and pecked her cheek. "I like you Max, and I always will"

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**: D : D :D : D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D : D**

**100 reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**

**Happy dance happy dance happy dance  
**

**This is it.**

**The answer to the question you have all been asking**

**What is up with Kale?**

**That is all that is really in this chapter along with a few hints about who Mark is.**

**Thank you for reviewing I want 110 total before the next chapter**

**Enjoy it,**

Chapter 15

(Fang POV)

"They are on to us you have to tell them." Mark said. He was sitting on his knees under a tree.

Kale yanked on his hair causing him to yelp. "Why don't I tell them your story instead?" He hissed. Max was slow today for some reason. She hadn't cut in to demand what was going on.

I saw pain and sorrow and guilt cross Mark's face. "You wouldn't. If you did I would sleep in your room again so you could share my life story. Besides if you did, they would assume things and leave. Then you would never tell Fang what he needs to know about the similarities between your blood." He growled I mean he was literally growling.

_What? Did he just say similarities between Kale's blood and __**my**__ blood?_

Max finally came to her senses. "What is with you? How- who said he was Fang? You better start talking right now."

Mark grinned up at Kale, "You better start talking or Max will kick your butt."

Kale gave Mark a glare darker and more threatening than Max's. "You see what you do? You are a freak just as much as me and just as much as them, only **you** have a blood on your hands though," He whispered in a deadly low voice.

Aaron punched Kale as he let go of Mark, who was rocking back and forth, his mind somewhere else. "That was low. I can't believe you would do that to him, explain to max and Fang before I encourage him to rip your throat out or do it myself." She said punching him again in the face. That was going to bruise.

Kale turned to us, "I can read minds like angel, and well not exactly like Angel I have no control over it like she does. I'm not sure how I am able to read minds or how I can "Knock off" of things." He made air quotes. Then he continued, "When I was eight I read this book about a kid with dragon wings, I was obsessed with it. It was all I could think about. Then one morning I woke up and my spine was on fire. I spent twenty four hours on the floor of Aaron's bathroom in more pain than I had ever felt in my life. When it stopped my hair was blonde like the character in the book and I had huge dragon wings sprouting from my back and could read minds, which had nothing to do with the book."

He took a deep breath, "When I finished the series and got over my obsession they grew back into my spine. That was the most pain I have ever felt in my life. My hair went back to its regular jet black color, but the mindreading didn't go away. It happened with other book's too, and TV shows, Heroes, I could teleport for a month, House I was a jerk and a genius with a limp for two months. That was actually how we learned a lot of stuff about it. We found out that my blood changed when I would knock off of things half of my blood would become someone else's. Stuff like that. We never thought that I would be able to knock off of real people like you." His voice was bitter and distant.

"But it did when I read Maximum Ride. I knocked off of Fang." He whispered then he pulled off his shirt, and spread out a pair of jet black wings, my wings- a clone of my wings! My mouth dropped open. This was too much to process; I spread out my own wings to make sure they were still there.

Max had a clone, but the clone had looked exactly like her. Kale had my wings and black hair but didn't look like me other than that. He just had my wings. I was having a hard time believing that this was real.

"That is why I have your appetite, and the mood swings. I have half of your blood. I'm like a half clone. We call it a knock off, because I become a knock off of whatever I'm obsessed with." He said. "Mark is right I should have told you sooner, I'm sorry."

We were all left speechless. What were we suppose to say to something like that?

Angel broke the silence, "Is Mark going to be okay? He is having a nightmare in the day or something. It is really freaking me out."

Cale turned chalky white, "Angel get out of his head. Get out of his head NOW."

"What? Why?" Angel asked, her eyes were slightly unfocused.

"Because you don't want to see what happens next. Trust me." Kale said. Then Mark screamed the most blood curdling pained scream I had ever heard. Aaron grabbed him and hugged him as Kale fell to his knees clutching his head in agony.

"No no no no no no no, Stop! No no no no no no no no no…" Mark was mumbling in a desperate attempt to stop the horrible dream world he seemed to be trapped in.

"Angel did you get out?" Max asked in a worried tone. Angel was quaking in fear.

"Yes, but I didn't get out fast enough." She whispered.

**Mwa ha ha!**

**I am so awesome and yet evil at the same time.**

**I hope you liked this chapter, just so you know there are only a few more chapters left.**

**I can't draw this story out much longer.**

**There will be another date before the end of it.**

**I am waiting to get to 110 reviews before I post the next chapter.**

**You are welcome to yell at me for leaving you with a cliff hanger like that.**

**I would be yelling if I wasn't the author and didn't know what happened.**

**Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Skipp out.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys sorry for the holdup I had a small writers block.**

**I promise Mark's story will be told in the next chapter. sorry it wasn't in this one.**

**Chapter 16**

**(Fang POV)  
**

"Yes, but I didn't get out fast enough." She whispered. "T-they Killed his brother."

Max picked her up and held her close while the Gasman came over and patted her back. I was still mesmerized by Kale's wings. My mind wasn't processing anything

"Mark wake up, come on Mark. It wasn't your fault. It wasn't your fault." Aaron whispered rocking Mark back and forth.

Mark came out of it unexpectedly. He howled and buried his head in Aaron's shirt. My raptor hearing picked up his frenzied murmurs, "Aaron It was my fault. I- I did it. I'm a monster. I really did that. It's all my fault." He whispered.

Finally I remembered how to move, I turned to angel and she reached for me. That wasn't something she normally did but I didn't really think that it mattered at the moment. I took her from Max and held here, "S'okay, Ange It will be okay. He will be okay." I whispered as she buried her head in my shoulder and sobbed. I felt extremely awkward, I am not use to being a place of comfort for anyone but Max.

Angle gave a half hearted laugh; it was a lot like a sob. "M-max t-th-thinks you're t-t-the b-best a-at it." She sobbed. Then she went back to whatever she had seen in the boy's head. "Tthey j-just sh-shot him Fang. They just shot Ryan right in front of Mark. N-no w-w-warning shot or or anything. T-they just shot h-h-him." She whimpered.

"Angel it's okay. It will be okay." I whispered fighting the rage that was beginning to boil in my stomach. I assumed Ryan was Mark's brother, and if the way they had killed him had upset Angel this much; I knew it was bad.

"Mark! I'm sorry I-I didn't mean it! I wasn't thinking Mark I'm so sorry." Kale whispered to the boy sobbing into Aaron's shoulder.

"You did. It was true. I-I-I'm a killer." Mark cried, continuing to sob into Aaron's shoulder.

In a daze I handed Angel back to Max and walked over to the threesome. I knelt down beside Kale, "What did you do to him?" I asked the disgust plain in my voice. The boy didn't look like a killer and I didn't believe he was one.

"I brought back memories that no person should ever have had much less be forced to remember." Kale whispered.

"What could cause a person to break down like this?" I asked wanting to understand.

Aaron shook her head, "He reminded Mark of what he is, of his brother's death, and of things that he did but had no control over but blames himself for anyway." She said bitterly Glaring death at Kale. "I can't believe you did that. You of all people! You know what it does to him!"

Marks sobs suddenly stopped. Aaron's glare of death dissipated and became a look of fear, "Kale what just happened?" she asked in alarm.

"He passed out." Kale answered

Aaron sighed in relief, then went back to glaring, "Kale if you **ever **do **anything** like that again, I swear I will kick your *** from here to next year." She growled.

"I am sorry, and I know you aren't ready to forgive me. You shouldn't be. But I am sorry. I was out of line I was hitting below the belt and I have no excuse. I'm sorry." Kale said the sorrow obvious in his voice.

"I'll forgive you when he does." She snarled.

"Can I take him so you can get up?" Kale asked.

"No." she looked at me, "will you hold him for a minute?"

I nodded. A feeling of surreal had washed over me. The boy was heavy, Not for a normal person, but I've only ever carried bird kids. Aaron stood up.

"Give him back now." She demanded. I handed him back vaguely thinking that we were treating the poor boy like a sack of potatoes. She held him bridal style and I had to admire her strength, she didn't seem effected by Mark's weight at all. "We need to take him to the house." She said looking down at mark like he was the universe. I got the feeling that in her world, he was.

"Kale shook his head, "Ashton will get freak out if we take him back to the house again."

"We can't take him to the cave like this." Aaron protested.

"You can bring him to our house." Max said.

Aaron looked at her warily, protectively. That was when it hit me: Kale wasn't the only one with a secret. Mark had one too. It should have been obvious sooner, Max had probably figured it out when Kale had freaked out over everything, but seeing your wings on someone else's back really puts you out of it.

**So I made this chapter really short and will be working on the next one as you read this but I wanted to give you something.**

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews.**

**I will post the next chapter ASAP**

**But I have to type it first.**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**oh and if you post specific questions about Mark Aaron or Kale in your review while i am still typing the next chapter (Which i am doing if it isn't posted yet) I will answer them in this chapter. (unless they are stupid random questions.)  
**

**Skipp out.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Copy Right, Hex, and their experiments belong to me. As do Kale, Ryan, Mark, Aaron, and Maywood. and anyting else that doesn't belong to JP**

**The plot is MINE  
**

**Warning: (Just to be safe) If you are under thirteen this chapter is very violent (For thirteen and under) There is brutal murder. It is not extremely descriptive but still kind of gross and nasty**

**You have been warned**

Chapter 17

(Fang Pov.)

"You can bring him to our house." Max said.

Aaron looked at her warily, protectively. "Will Fang's mom ask questions?"

I answered the question, "No,"

Aaron nodded, "Lead the way."

As we walked back to the house I went back through everything that had just happened. I put as many pieces together as I could and organized the rest into questions.

Aaron set Mark down on my bed and sat down beside him. She looked at Kale, "Get out I can't be around you right now."

Kale nodded, "Angel, Gasman, and Nudge come with me. We need to go get some lunch."

"I'll come too." Iggy said.

Aaron turned back to Mark and stroked his face. "I am guessing you want an explanation." She said not looking away from her boyfriend. Boyfriend didn't seem like a strong enough word to describe them.

"Yes." Max said getting strait to the point.

Aaron sighed, "let's see if I can get through this without having to tell a flat out narrative of his life story, You ask questions and I will answer them if I can."

I started the questions, "Is Ryan his brother?"

"Yes."

"Who shot him?"

"A company called Hex, they are like a smaller version of Itex."

Whoa, that was not what I expected, Max took up the questions then, "What is that suppose to mean?"

Aaron sighed, "It is a company that conducts human genetic experiments. Mark is one of them."

"What?!"

Aaron elaborated, "He is a lupine-human hybrid-not an Eraser, he is different, he doesn't morph.- the first successful of any of the experiments. They did things differently than Itex did. After they injected him with and grafted the DNA onto him they gave him back to his mother. The signs of genetic experimentation didn't show up until he was eight. His brother figured out how everything had happened and went to Hex. They shot him down."

"What happened after that?" I asked. "Angel said she got out after that."

Aaron shivered, "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes"

"Mark went into rage and his instincts took over. He killed three people at the age of nine. He ripped their throats out with his teeth. He is wanted by the state of Maine for murder. But he had no control over it." _Had we ever said it was his fault? _"He has this wolf side, and it is totally ruthless. But it only comes out when he is extremely angry, when he is seeking revenge mainly. He has no control over it. It wasn't his fault, but he remembers it, and it plagues him with guilt. He doesn't sleep through the night because of it, I doubt he ever will. He isn't dangerous. Any more than you are." She finished.

"If he doesn't morph what wolf resemblances does he have?" I asked, He didn't look like a hybrid.

Aaron sighed, "He has K-9s, I'll get him to show you those when he wakes up." She picked up his hand and turned it over. I could make out thin deep long slits on his finger tips. "He has retractable claws, and we have tracked him at thirty five miles an hour. He has instincts that tell him when storms are approaching. He can break bones with his teeth. He grows fur on his arms legs and torso in the winter. He can eat raw meat. He has even better hearing that you do and can hear high-pitched frequencies above the human hearing level. He has a very strong sense of smell; he can smell fear and track animals with it. He has night vision although I'm not sure that wolves have that. And he has a pack of wolves that live follow him around. They are wild unless he tells them not to be." She finished.

"so that is why the wolves started howling when he got to Maywood?" Max asked

Aaron nodded, "That was the Alpha male, Aztec, calling his pack to meet him and Mark."

Wow. "So, who is Hex? Exactly." Max asked as I processed this.

"We don't really know, Mark thinks they're government funded, and that that is why they were willing to give you that school to go to. So they could cover up their own experiments. We can't find anything on them. That is where Mark has been over the last week, He went to see if he could find more information on them. I haven't gotten to really talk to him about if he found anything yet. I'm guessing he didn't find much though."

Max nodded, "One last question. Do you love him?" she asked.

I wondered why she asked it was extremely obvious that she did. Aaron nodded, "More than anything."

Max nodded, "Thanks. I need to go fly so I can think." She got up, opened the window and jumped out.

I got up too, "I'm going to go with her." I said following her.

We flew in silence for some time, both thinking, processing everything we had just learned. I still couldn't figure out where all the pieces went, but I was distracted by my curiosity. "Hey max?" I asked, breaking the silence, "Why did you ask her if she loved him?"

I think Max's face flushed. "Don't worry about it." She said.

"Tell me and I won't"

"I just wanted to know what that look she was giving him was." She mumbled

"Why?"

She full out blushed, her whole face was red. "You give me that look all the time." She whispered.

My mouth dropped open, I knew I liked max, I knew I liked her more that a sister and more than a friend but did I _love_ her? Of course I loved her, but like Aaron Loved Mark? I wasn't so sure. Aaron and mark would end up married with a house full of kids. Was Max the one I would spend the rest of my life with? Yes. Holy crap I did love her like that. I couldn't live without Max. I loved her. Did she love me like that too?

**Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha-**

**Cough-**

**CHOKE!**

**Dang, I should have seen that coming.**

**ohwell**

**I need 10 more reviews (124) before I post the next chapter. I also need to type it out so if you all review and i don't have all the chapter posted rest a sure i will post it ASAP or when i finish it.**

**If you are extreemly confused ask questions and i will try to answer them in the chapters to come**

**also I have some very exciting news**

_**THE STORY WILL NOT END AS SOON AS I ORIGINALY THOUGHT IT WOULD.**_

**:-) : D**

**REVIEW**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys, I have some kind of sad news, I won't be posting as often over the next three weeks because school is starting again. :-(**

**I will post don't think I am leaving you hanging, it just may not be every day.**

**If it were up to me, I would stay home and type all day. But it's not.**

**I will post as often as possible but I can't stay up typing if I want a new laptop.**

**And I do.**

**So here is the next chapter, enjoy!**

Chapter 18

(Fang POV)

"The voice says we need to help Merric White." Max said. Mark Aaron and Kale stiffened. "But I don't know who Merric White is, and it won't tell me. It says the answer is closer than you think"

We were sitting in a booth in the back of Black's Diner. Gazzy was sitting beside Iggy who was sitting beside me and I was sitting between him and Max. On the other side Mark was sitting on the inside with Aaron leaning against him. He was fine today. Kale was sitting in between Aaron and Nudge. Angel was sitting on a chair at the end.** (If that made no sense don't worry about it, it is not important)**

"You mean Merric Wolf. Merric White died when my mother kicked me out,"

Angel shook her head, "But no one thinks of you as Merric, not even you."

Mark grinned at her revealing only his top teeth so that his K-9s remained hidden. "I haven't gone by Merric in a very long time. And Ryan always called me Marky." He said.

Angel's eyebrows scrunched together in concentration. "Oh, cool I see." She finally said smiling at him. It was hard to believe that she was eight, they she still seemed young and innocent. She glared at me. I just shrugged.

Max glared at Aaron, "You didn't think to tell us this?"

Aaron shrugged unaffected, "You never asked. And it wasn't my place."

Mark nudged her with his head, "You could have; I trust you."

They were odd kids I had decided. Mark was overprotective of Aaron and Kale, Kale was like the support, and Aaron was the leader. They were a family just like we were. That is odd. We are freaks.

Kale grinned hearing my thought, "We're a pack, Merric is the alpha male, Aaron is the Alpha female, and I'm the one who is just along for the ride."

Aaron smacked him upside the head, "No, you are the Alpha female's brother who can't find a mate."

Kale laughed, "Yeah, I guess I am."

"Why can't you find a mate?" Nudge asked.

Kale flushed and looked down. "Cause no one likes to put up with a mind reader. Not that I've told any of the girls I've dated, but I can't put up with them , they don't ever actually like me for me. It's usually so they can make someone jealous or cheat off of me in school. Then Angela hates me because she thinks I stood her up at the dance. I didn't, I had wings growing out of my spine." He said quietly. "You can't keep secrets from a mind reader." He added meaningfully.

"You know all my secrets, you want to go out sometime?" she asked.

My mouth dropped open. She could not go out with him! He was way too old for her! I snapped it back up.

Kale gave me an odd look, "She is older than me."

"Oh," well he didn't act like he was nudge's age. He acted like he was way older.

Kale grinned, "Thanks," He then turned back to nudge, "Sure."

"O my gosh! This is so cool, I've never been on a date before, well once I pretended to go out on a date with Fang but that wasn't real. It was just to make Max jealous so she would admit she liked him. And fang doesn't talk much you know?" she continued chattering with Kale adding in a few tidbits here and there.

"How can we help Merric?" Max asked coming back to the main subject. That was Max for you: short (Not literally), sweet, and to the point.

Mark-I couldn't think of him as anything else- shrugged, "I don't know, I assume it has to do with Hex. They do want to find me and tear me apart."

Max nodded, "How do we help you with Hex?"

He shrugged again. "I'm not sure; I guess we need to figure out who Hex actually is. I know where their facility is but I can't go back there."

Aaron snuggled closer to him and said, "Tell them what you told me."

Mark kissed her cheek, it was odd how Aaron was such a tomboy and Mark was so romantic like that. "Oh yeah, that would be smart." He whispered. Then he turned to us and said, tell me when you can't hear me." He then started speaking in a whisper and dropped the volume until we couldn't hear him anymore. He raised his voice so we could just barely hear him. "I left last week to see if I could find an old friend; he lived in the forest on his own until we met, he's practically a brother but he's human. Anyway I found him, and found out that he had 'matured,' in other words, his wolf DNA had manifested a week after we split up. We had no idea that he was part wolf when we spit up I might add. He-John- went to Alaska, to escape Hex, and found a whole pack of wolf kids. They said that Hex made fifty wolf kids all together and that they were scattered all over the US. How they know that we aren't sure. But that is all I found out."

"We need to find John." Aaron said.

"We can't go right now; he is in Alaska and won't be back in the continental US for another week or so." Mark countered.

Max nodded. I saw the look in her eyes, she had a plan.**(I was going to end the chapter here but I am awesome so I didn't)** "So we wait a week and then we go find this guy named John."

"Sounds good." Aaron said.

"Hey baby, we need to go out before we go, I missed you." Mark told Aaron

She sighed, "Why do you call me that?"

Mark grinned for a second flashing his two K-9s, "Because you call me Marky and I needed a name like that for you. That is what we came up with."

I wondered if Aaron would come with us to find John.

Kale laughed, "She is too hard headed and stubborn to let him leave her behind on something like this."

Oh, that was getting annoying. I turned to Max, now there was a dilemma, I could beg Max to go out with me, which would destroy my dignity, or I could just ask like it wasn't a big deal and hope she by some freak accident she said yes. I went with the latter; there was no way I was going to beg. "Hey Max, can we go out this week too?" Crap! I said can!

Max considered things for a few seconds, "Sure,"

Iggy frowned, "I want a date." He whined.

We all laughed, and Gasman made gagging noises.

And so the dates were as follows: Max and me on Wednesday, Kale and Nudge on Tuesday, and Mark and Aaron on Friday. And tomorrow, Angel declared we were going back to the mall to have some "Fun".

For some reason I had a hard time believing that.

**I want 15 reviews (140) before the next chapter.**

**You all rock!**

**Skipp out**


	19. Not again! READ NOW! UPDATED!

**SUPER CAPS LOCK WORTHY IMPORTANT!!!!!!**

**In one of the chapters I said Aaron was fourteen. SHE IS NOT. AARON IS 16. She can drive because she got her permit at fifteen and her license six months ago. (I do know that she is not real.) Anyway, her and Mark are both sixteen.** Kale is thirteen.

**Don't you just hate it when this happens?**

**So next is this, **

**I am having a writer's block on the mall, so I can skip it and go directly to the dates or I can wait and hope the block goes away soon. I doubt it will but I am leaving this up to you. So review and let me know, Skip it or wait.**

**Thanks guys, sorry**

**Skipp out.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I think I have decided, I am going to skip ahead to the dates, I might do a flashback of the mall later, but for now, we will pretend noone said anything about a mall. Thanks for your imput and Ideas, you rock**

**Skipp Out  
**


	20. Chapter 19

**I am skipping the shopping trip but I might put it in a flash back later.**

**I am going to do Fang and Max's date in two parts. Why You ask? Well because it is kind of long and if I do it this way I can post part of it right now.**

**I think this is pretty good. Totally out of character, but pretty good.**

**Anyway here it is I hope you like it.**

**I will say it again just as a warning: FANG AND MAX ARE EXTREMELY, WAY OVERLY OUT OF CHARACTER. for me anyways. but i liked the Idea so I went with it anyway  
**

**REVIEW**

Chapter 19

(Fang POV)

So the shopping trip wasn't all that bad-well-for a shopping trip. I am not sure how it happened, but I ended up with Aaron and Merric. Max went with Kale and Nudge went with Angel, leaving Iggy and Gasman together. Aaron was pretty cool, she is way technical and stuff. Function over flair, that is my kind of style. We didn't even have to buy clothes. We ate Ice cream and looked at firearms in Dick's Sporting Goods. Aaron likes firearms, Max hates firearms. I am a guy so I naturally think their cool, As did Mark.

Did you know that it snows in Maywood? It does, It was. It wasn't half as cold as it had been in Antarctica, Comparatively it was Reasonably warm, for snow. It had started two days ago and had coated the ground now. Two feet deep, but it had stopped coming for the moment, leaving us free to fly. Mark said it would start again before the night was over but we weren't really worried.

Aaron and Mark had gone out last night, but they hadn't told us about it. Tonight me and Max were going out. The only problem was where to go. I had no idea as to where we could go, we had already gone to see a movie this month and I had seen two. That wasn't an option, so where should we go? Bowling? No. Laser tag? Maybe, Ice skating? Boring. Hmmmm, I looked over at Max, She was amazing, strong, smart, witty, and beautiful. Under her black winter coat, she had on a black under armor shirt (She had been wearing one under her clothes twenty four seven since she got it when she went shopping with Angel) under a Teal long sleeved shirt, Her hair was pulled back In a braid, and she seemed to be relatively relaxed, for Max anyway.

She looked over at me and smiled. I dove down and swooped back up just for the rush. "Where do you want to go?" I asked.

She shrugged and dropped down and back up before she replied, "I don't know, I'll let you know when I do."

I grinned and folded one wing causing me to spin, then I righted myself again, Hey let's go buy a sled! We never did go sledding in Antarctica." I said pointing at the Wal-Mart below us.

"Why did we only get one?" Max asked as we walked out.

I turned and grinned at her. I enjoyed the way she seemed to glow when I smiled for a moment before I answered, "We only need one." I reached over and grabbed her hand.

I didn't look at her but I could see her staring at me out of the corner of my eye, she wasn't unhappy about it. Well it was a start, maybe I could kiss her tonight. We flew thirty miles away and found the perfect sledding hill. I threw the sled down and motioned for Max to get on and she did, sitting on her knees and grabbing the edges I got on behind her resting my chin on her shoulder.

"One, two, three." I whispered, pushing off with my feet. We were going pretty fast, not as fast as flying not as good as flying, but you could get a lot closer to a person on a sled than you could when flying. That made it just as good. Then we hit a rock. It flipped us, and we went flying through the air. I am not sure how, but Max managed to get her self turned over so she was facing me while we were in the air. I landed on my back with a quiet "oof," and a slightly louder one when Max landed on top of me.

She grabbed my wrists and pinned them above my head-not that I was resisting. She smiled at me, "Now," she stared at me pausing, "Stop looking at me like that." She said.

Was I looking at her funny? "Stop looking at you like what?"

She rolled her eyes "Never mind, Interrogation time."

"Oh no, I cringe in fear." I said in mock terror.

"Why did you ask me out?"

"I-wha? What do you mean? Why wouldn't I?"

"Why would you?"

Okay, that made no since but I could go with it. "Because I like you."

"You seriously just like me, like that?" She asked in disbelief.

Oh crap, If I told her I loved her she would totally freak out. She was figuring it out. I will not tell her. "I love you." I whispered. Crap. It seemed like this was happening a lot recently.

Max stared at me. "I knew it."

"What?"

Max grinned at me ruefully, "I knew it."

"You realize that I'm in love with you which kind of defeats the point of making fun. And if you knew it then why have you been torturing me?" I asked thoroughly confused.

Max shrugged, "I wasn't sure if I was right, I had to make sure. And I like messing with you." She said grinning. "I'm still not sure, I definitely like you but like…" She seemed to be searching for an example.

"Aaron and Mark?" I offered.

She nodded "Yeah like Aaron Likes Mark."

"Well I think I know a way to find out," I said. "Let go of my arms and we can try it." I sat up slightly, putting my weight on my elbow. Then I kissed her. She kissed me back. It went on and on, and was the single best moment of my life. And it only got better when we broke apart.

Max smiled at me, "I think I love you." She whispered breathlessly. Then it started to snow huge soft chunks of snow.

I smiled back at her, "I _know_ I love you." Then I kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around my neck. We fell back into the snow, never separating the whole time. We did eventually break apart, Max rolled off of me, but she stayed right beside me.

She looked up at me and laughed, "You are beaming. I hope no one is looking for us because anyone could see that glowing face from a mile away."

Was I beaming? I didn't know I was beaming. Oh well. We stayed like that for what seemed like eternity, simply happy to be together.

"Let's go eat." I said apparently beaming.

**I know they were out of character.**

**I hope you liked it I don't know when part two will be up.  
**

**I need 10 more reviews as always.**

**REVIEW.**

**Anything that doesn't belong to JP Belongs to me.**

**Skipp out**


	21. Chapter 20

**Hey fan people!**

**I have missed typing and reviews so much this week and am so sorry I couldn't post sooner. (I blame school) but anyway, you all were so awesome with the reviews. Every single one of them made my day.**

**I Had a second stupid writers block so I had to skip the second half of the date, but I can tell you that nothing really all that interesting happened during it, They pretty much just ate and went home.**

**Okay so here is a recap of what has happened, kind of incase you are confused, Kale and Nudge went on their date last night, and are now inseparable, Fang is friends and trusts, Aaron and Mark (As people who aren't going to kill him) The flock and their three new companions are going to find John, Mark's best friend, and are about to leave Fang's mom's house.**

**Also MARK AND MERRIC are the SAME PERSON**

**Just FYI**

**Dark Night comes out soon; I can't wait to get it. (It may already be out but I have to wait till Christmas, not that you care, I just thought I would let you know.)**

**And. Here We. Go.**

Chapter 20

(Fang Pov.)

I picked up my backpack and slung it over my shoulder. Kale and Nudge had gone out last night and now they were suddenly inseparable, within boundaries but inseparable. Max and I, well we were more or less the same, but there were small changes, like the way she looked at me, and the way she talked to me. We were leaving today, I still have no idea how Aaron and Kale are getting away with it, but we are all leaving.

"Matt, be careful, I love you." My mom said hugging me.

I really am not big on the whole hug thing, unless I'm hugging Max. You can't avoid hugging your mom though so I hugged her back. "I will Mom, Thanks for everything I love you too." I said as she handed me a new box of fudge.

The corners of my mouth twitched upward and Max grinned, "That's his version of a smile." She explained to my mom.

My mom's lips twitched upward too, "I know. It was good to see you again Max, Iggy, Nudge, Angel, Gasman, you are welcome here anytime."

Max nodded and turned, "Let's go guys; this world sadly refuses to save its self."

"Nice one Max." I smirked as we left. She punched me softly and hit me with a wing as she spread them.

I naturally hit her back, only to be slapped even harder when we were in the air. I decided to let it slide for now. "So what about food?" Iggy interrupted our playful banter.

Angel decided to comment on this thought saying, "Fang, that was not playful banter! You were flirting, in your own Fang and Max-like ways."

I watched Max's cheeks turn pink; Wait could Max be flirting with me? Did Max know how to flirt?"

"Yep, sure she does. Well with you anyways,"

"Okay, enough insight from the mind reader." Max said laughing what I took as nervously, "Iggy did you ask about food? Mark said he would take care of it. Then Kale said Mark knew what he was doing and was trustworthy."

"Why do we trust them so easily? Couldn't they be bad?" I asked the thought having just occurred to me.

"Kale isn't doesn't know where he came from, and Aaron has a whole history. Not only that but her mind works a lot like yours and she wouldn't put Mark in danger for anything. Mark has real memories of Hex, so that can't be a lie. Ashton is CIA but he has no idea about mark or Kale so they aren't going to tell him about us. And the voice told Max to trust them." Angel answered.

Max spun around so she was flying backwards, a feat I am still unsure how she accomplishes, to stare at Angel. "Ashton is CIA? And you thought you would wait till just now to tell us this?"

Angel shrugged, "You would have freaked out and we would have left too soon if I had."

That girl was growing up so fast, She wasn't six anymore. Max looked down, "This is where we meet them." She said. Max then flipped herself into a dive and I followed suit dreading the pain that would come from pulling my wings out at the last second but not willing to be outdone by Max. Soon I could see the three lone figures in a small clearing. Max pulled her wings out just before she passed the trees. She grimaced from the pain and I did the same-well I wasn't grimacing but she could see the slight pain in my eyes.

She smirked, "You knew it would hurt, so why did you do it?" she asked as I shook my wings out then let them hang limp.

I smirked back, "I'm not going to be out done by you just because you're my girlfriend."

"Fang! Don't call me that! If the flock finds out I swear I will kill you!" She hissed.

I held my hands up in a gesture of peace, ignoring Kale Aaron and Mark who, Max hadn't noticed, were watching us intently. "Nudge and Angel already know, and Angel most likely told Gasman, which ensures that Iggy knows."

"How does Nudge know?" Max demanded angrily as I wondered what was taking the flock so long.

I rolled my eyes, "She had to help me trick you, I had to tell her." I said

The flock landed then. Nudge ran directly to Kale and hugged him, rambling on and on about how she missed him. It had taken ten minutes to get here, and she had just seen him this morning. She was a hopeless romantic and it was kind of sad. I turned to Max, "We won't ever be like that." I assured her.

She nodded, "Never." She grabbed my hand though, and I couldn't help the small grin that spread across my face. I was completely surprised; I figured that the other night would have been claimed as a moment of weakness and that Max would pretend nothing had happened. She noticed my surprise and shrugged, "Well if they all already know there is no point in hiding it."

Mark stood up and walked over with Aaron by his side. "Well Fang, it looks like you did pretty well for yourself." Mark and I had struck up a friendship when Kale and Nudge had gone out last night. He was quiet and took most things way too seriously but was somehow able to still recognize a good joke when he saw one.

"Well you seem to have a pretty good looking girl yourself." I replied.

Mark smiled flashing his lethal K-9s. It was amazing to me how he could hide them so easily. "She's the best, but you seem to have all the girls gunning for you, have you seen your blog lately? Aaron says you have a whole fan club of girls who want to go out with you and they haven't even met you."

Max growled, but it wasn't animalistic like when Mark growls. I could imagine it being animal-like though, it was very close.

Aaron held up her hands, pulling one of Mark's up with them. "I never said he responded to them, just that there was a fan club. They are all idiots, they don't even know him. None of them would like him if they actually met him. He likes fire arms and you, and a girl who can stand up for herself." She stated. Wow, that was harsh in my opinion, but that was what I liked, Max, firearms and Max.

"She is right, I do like you." I said knowingly. Max laughed. What? I can be funny when I want to be.

"Only girls like you and me like guys like Fang. And I've already got a man. I don't want yours." She said leaning into Mark.

"Fang is way more of a man than Mark." Max said leaning into me. I decided I liked where this was going, If Aaron pushed things anymore, Max would end up kissing me, just to prove a point.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night?" Aaron said.

Max shrugged, "So where are we going, and how are we going to get there? I assume you and your," she made air quotes, "Man, can't fly."

Mark grinned, "no, but I can run."

"Oh, really?" Max asked her eyes wide in mock surprise, "So can I."

Mark rolled his eyes, "I can run _fast_."

Max dropped my hand and crossed her arms over her chest, "How fast?"

Mark shrugged, "thirty-five. Not as fast as you can fly, but still fast."

Max nodded, "What about you?" She said, looking at Aaron.

Aaron grinned, "I'll catch a ride, you all are flying and Mark and I are running."

"Kale knows where we are going just follow him." Mark added.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Flying at thirty five miles an hour, is extremely slow. We ended up circling a lot and stopping to walk so Mark and Aaron could get ahead.

We were now setting up camp in a national forest in North Dakota. Mark had disappeared to go get food, with two wolves that he had introduced to us as Callie and Lincon, to go find food. Aaron was talking to Max, and Kale was sitting beside Nudge listening to her ramble. Angel, Gazzy, and Iggy were plotting something beside the fire.

I was sitting by my self just thinking. I felt bad for Angel because she had lost her partner in crime, Nudge. Not that it seemed to bother her but it would.

**(AUTHOR NOTE: if you're a vegetarian you might want to skip this part, it is kind of nasty. But very important at the same time, the choice is up to you)**

"I hope you like deer guys." Mark said as he dragged a deer carcass over by the fire. Nudge ewed, and Gasman ran over with Iggy to look at it. I stood up to help him the animals neck was completely gone and one of the legs was missing. "Hey Fang, Can you help me with this?" Mark asked. I hopped up and complied.

"How did you catch a deer?" I asked as I picked up the remaining back leg.

Mark grinned, "We caught two."

"His instincts allow him to hunt like a wolf, and with Lincon and Callie flanking him it is easy for Merric to Pounce and rip its throat out. Don't let him cook it though. He will burn it." Aaron answered. Now that she mentioned it I could see the blood stains on his shirt.

"Why are you calling him Merric now? You always called him Mark before we left." Max asked as Mark and I dragged the carcass over by the fire.

Aaron shrugged, "That's who he is and he acts more like himself out here."

Merric, who is actually Mark, quickly stepped back from the fire. "I can try to find another one that probably won't be enough for all eight of you." He said.

"You said you already caught two, and who isn't eating?" Max asked.

"I already ate, I'm a… nasty eater, and it would probably cause Nudge and Angel to get sick." Mark said shrugging.

"We can eat this first if that isn't enough then you can go hunting." Kale said looking up from his conversation with Nudge.

Mark nodded and pulled out a knife to skin the deer with. I did too. "So ho do you know how to skin and clean a deer but not how to cook one?" I asked.

"John couldn't eat raw meat. So he taught me how to skin them so he wouldn't have to do it alone."

"Who is John exactly?" I asked.

"He is my best friend the only family I have left. He's family like the flock, we aren't related, but we are brothers in spirit is suppose you could say. He saved my life, we had to split up when we found out Hex was looking for us though." Mark said.

"Hey Iggy, come get this meat started." I called as I finished cleaning it.

**(End of animal "cruelty")**

"So, you finally got Max." Merric started,

I sighed, "Yep, I'm not sure why she was okay with it now. She wasn't last time I tried."

Merric grinned, "That was two years ago, she's had a while to come to terms with it. You did way better than I did, by the way."

I gave him a critical look, "She ran away."

Mark shook his head, "I didn't kiss her the first time. I licked her. You didn't' lick her did you?"

"Seriously? Why did you lick her."

Mark shrugged, "It was an impulse, I just kind of did it, I didn't even realize I was doing it until afterwards."

"So you just met this girl and licked her for no reason?"

"No that was a year after he met her, it wasn't quite random." Kale said looking up from his conversation with Nudge. "Hey Aaron tell him about how you met him."

"Why can't he tell it?" Aaron asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"You tell it better." Merric said

Aaron thought about it for a minuet, "Weren't we trying to kill each other?"

"No you were trying to kill me and I was trying not to kill you." Merric said.

"Oh yeah, you were stocking me."

"I was not! I saw you beat up Jimmy Banst and was curious about you."

"So you followed me home, STALKING!"

"Whatever just tell the story."

***Flash Back of the story Aaron is currently telling so I don't have to do it all in Quotes***

**(Third Person)**

"Hey beauty why don't you go out with me tonight?"

Aaron rolled her eyes, what was with the losers today. "Don't call me beauty. And No." She said with an edge of steal.

"Oh come on honey give me a kiss." Jimmy said puckering his lips.

Aaron stepped back as he leaned forward, worried about the odds of winning. She decided it would be worth it so she sidestepped and brought her elbow down on the jock's back. What were they going to do, suspend her for self defense? She reasoned as she spun around with her fists up ready for action.

"Stupid ****!" the jerk yelled.

Aaron sighed, these were really bad odds. "Hey, watch the language Banst." She snarled swinging a lower jab to his gut. "I don't want the elementary school kids repeating stuff like that. AND DO NOT CALL ME HONEY."

Banst was doubled over, but he looked up surprised.

This not being the first time she had fought a boy she answered, "What, just because I'm a girl you think I don't know how to fight fair?"

Banst charged her, Aaron sidestepped again this time bringing her fist into his head. "Crap"

The jock collapsed. Aaron dropped down and checked his pulse then looked up at the fifth graders that had now surrounded her, "He's fine, just passed out; he'll be fine."

Mrs. Fields made her way to the center of the children and gasped.

Aaron looked up, "I didn't mean to knock him out, but he was sexually harassing me." She said. "It was self defense."

"Regardless you should have told an adult, and let them handle it." Mrs. Fields said.

Aaron resisted the urge to roll her eyes, why couldn't they under stand that a little talk was not going to stop something like that. She was fourteen and could take care of her self.

"Detention, Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday."

"Yes mam.**(Sorry, couldn't figure out how to spell it)**" Aaron stood up and turned to walk home. She was half way home when she noticed the green movement following her. She sighed, hadn't these boys had enough for one day? "Hey show yourself. I know your there." She said turning to the trees that lined the street.

Very slowly, a boy, about her age, dressed in a ratty green shirt and torn blue jeans stepped out of the trees. He looked, weary, maybe even afraid.

"Are you stalking me?" Aaron demanded.

"No, I just wanted to see who you were." He said.

"So you're stalking me."

"no, just following." He said quietly stepping forward.

Aaron spun into a round house kick, hitting the boy square in the chest.

The boy automatically fought back, punching her in the face. Aaron grinned; she hadn't had a real challenge in a long time. She fought back for some time. They were well matched, and neither could seem to get the upper hand. Until she kicked him into a tree, that is. The boy howled in pain, holding a now bloody arm.

Aaron sighed, weather he was a stalker or not she couldn't just leave him there. She walked over and reached for his arm.

The boy pulled his arm closer to himself, his eyes filled with fear. "Look I want to help I'm not going to hurt you I promise. Just let me take you to a hospital or something."

"No! No hospital. I can't go to a hospital." The boy said franticly

Aaron rolled her eyes, "you're bleeding out you need to get medical attention."

The boy shook his head doggedly.

"Then let me take you to my house I can stop the bleeding and do half way decent stitches." She said desperately, as the blood began to pool on the ground.

"Fine." The boy whispered.

He was weak from loss of blood, and passed out before they got to her house. Aaron dropped down beside him and picked him up. She quickly carried him to the house. Thanking Ashton every step of the way for allowing her to work out in the home gym in the basement. She dropped the boy on the couch and grabbed an emergency kit from underneath it. She quickly cleaned and stitched the wound as best she could. Then she bandaged it up and prayed that the bleeding would stop.

She picked up her cell phone and dialed, "Kale?...Aaron. Are you still at the hospital?"

"Yes, but I'm on my way back now wha-"

Stay there; I need you to get me some blood."

She found a blood test, and filled it out, thankful that Ashton kept that kind of stuff around the house.

"I need you to get three bags of A positive, stat. there is a boy bleeding out on the couch."

Five minutes later Kale limped through the door with a bag of blood and a needle. "I got a whole medical thing in the car."

As he bent down and expertly administered the blood, Aaron asked, "You don't have a licenses and you were driving?"

Kale shrugged, "Sounded like an emergency. Go get it."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

***End of flash back***

**(Fang Pov.)**

"He woke up later and was fine, our friendship started from there." Aaron finished. Then she turned back to Max and resumed whatever their conversation had been about before she told us how she met Mark.

**Well, that was a very long chapter in my opinion.**

**I hope you liked it, I have the next one typed up and will post it once I get to 170 total reviews.  
**

**It is shorter than this one but still really good (Then again I am biased)  
**

**You are all awesome**

**God bless you, and have a merry Christmas.**

**Skipp Out**


	22. Chapter 21

**This chapter was brought to you by reviewers like you. Thank you.**

**Sorry, had a moment.**

**Anyways, Lets take a sentence or two to reminisce: You know it's funny; I originally started this story just because of the play on words. It had no plot, it was just a drabble about Fang's attempt to get Max. Now it is a full blown story with a plot and everything. Reminiscing over.**

**I wish I had a HOUSE marathon to go watch :-(**

**Anyway here's the next chapter.**

**Yet another random one with a name.**

**ANYONE OR THING THAT DOESN'T BELONG TO JP BELONGS TO ME!**

**DO NOT STEAL.**

**Not that I think you would but just in case...  
**

Chapter 21

Nightmare

(Fang Pov)

"When did you figure out that you liked Aaron?" I asked as I took a bite of Iggy's amazing deer.

"It's kind of ironic really, and sappy, very sappy." Merric said he was sitting beside me with Lincon by his side.

Aaron looked up from her food hearing our conversation. "You are a sap Merric." She said before returning to here food.

Merric nodded, "That's not my fault." Then he went back to how he fell in love with Aaron, "She knew who I was, and what I had done. We were close, but I never really thought of her of any more than a friend. But then she met Tom. He was cool and he knew how to talk to a girl like Aaron, they were dating, but she didn't tell me. I saw them on a date, and I was so mad that she hadn't even thought to tell me she had a boyfriend. Kale said I was jealous. I made up some bull crap excuse to get away, and left Maywood for a week. I couldn't stop thinking about it. Kale was right, I was jealous and in love with one of my only friends. I was still mad at Aaron for not telling me though."

Mark caught his breath and continued, "I went to find her and she ended up being at the park with Tom. I saw him and I just kind of lost it, I yelled at her for not telling me, for not thinking I would care that she was dating someone. The whole time I was yelling I was wondering if she liked me. That's when it happened. Tom stepped forward to be the tough guy, and tell me to go away. Aaron freaked out, she told him that she could defend herself, and that only she could yell at me like that."

That's when I had an epiphany, Aaron had let me defend her when a guy got on her nerves, only I am allowed to defend her though, Not Ashton not Kale, not anybody. I wasn't mad at her anymore, but I kept up the act and let her yell at me." Merric finished.

"It was obvious you weren't mad though, even Tom noticed that you softened up after I yelled at him. I am still surprised he was okay with the whole thing." Aaron put in. "I didn't figure you out for a month though. Then I asked you to go to a dance with me."

Max looked incredulous, "You, went to a dance?"

Aaron shrugged, "I'll try anything once."

Merric laughed, "We were at the dance for five mutes before we both freaked out and went to the lake."

Aaron grinned, lost in the memory, "Then you went sappy and gave me that May Blossom."

"You didn't think it was sappy at the time." Mark said.

"No I didn't, I though you were pretty good at making a girl happy for a guy who had grown up in the forest."

Mark smiled, "Who's being sappy now?"

"Got it!" Gasman exclaimed.

"Got what? Are you making a bomb?"

"No, we're making a new cell phone." Iggy replied sarcastically.

"Well technically we are making a bomb out of a cell phone." Gazzy said not catching the sarcasm.

"Whose cell phone are you using?" Max pressed.

Iggy held up a blue Firefly, "One we got at the mall."

"Oh okay." Max said.

"I'll take first watch." I said looking up at the moon which was now high in the sky.

The flock stacked fists and began to move to find trees. Merric moved over to sit by Aaron. Kale leaned back against Nudge's tree. Angel, Gazzy and Iggy were all up in the same tree. Max took mine. "I'll take second watch and Iggy will take third, then M-Merric, Aaron and Kale can take watch tomorrow night." She said.

Merric was curled up in a ball, and it looked a lot like the way his wolves were sleeping. He was on his side, resting his head on his arm. His back was against Aaron's, it almost looked like a defensive position. He could be on his feet in seconds with the way he was laying.

I settled back against the tree trunk, I doubted anything was going to happen tonight.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was just before Max's shift when something did. Merric and Kale twitched. At exactly the same time. Merric's claws appeared at the tips of his fingers as he and Kale twitched again. Then he started talking. It was so quiet I had to strain my ears to hear it but it was there.

"No. No, don't, what are you doing?" The both clawed the ground, completely asleep. "Stop, don't shot him!" It was a mumbled pained cry. I didn't know what to do, so I woke Max. and we watched in silence as the two boys continued.

They both twisted violently, "Not them! They didn't do anything! It wasn't them NO!" Merric shot up into a crouch; sweat coating his body, Kale turned over and relaxed.

Merric sat up gasping and grabbing his knees. Tears poured from him as he sobbed.

I looked at Max what were we suppose to do?

Merric sobbed himself back to sleep, leaving us helpless and confused. And mad. No one should suffer like this kid was. We would help him, what ever it took.

**Mwa ha ha**

**Oh the drama,**

**Well you get to meet john in the next chapter,**

**Something I think is kind of exciting.**

**I really have no idea when I will get it done, but I will try to post it ASAP.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Review.**

**I want to get to 180.**

**Once again Merry CHRISTMAS, and GOD Bless you all through the holiday season.**

**SKIPP OUT  
**


	23. Chapter 22

**I must admit that I am hurt that I didn't get 180 reviews, but I am awesome decided to post this chapter anyway.**

**Thanks to those who did review.**

**You rock!**

**This chapter doesn't have much action in it but the chapter after it will.**

Chapter 22

(Fang POV)

"Hey Kale, is there any way to speed Mark and Aaron up?"Max asked. We had been flying for two days now, and we had gotten no farther than we would have in a car.

"No, I could carry Aaron, she is extremely light, but Mark is way too heavy to get airborne." Kale said swooping down and then back upward. It was still really weird to see Kale flying on _my_ wings.

Kale had slept in a tree out of hearing range since the first night, and Merric, who is Mark; I still wasn't over that either, had one of the nightmares every night. Kale said it was normal. He wouldn't tell us any more than that. He said it wasn't his place to tell Mark's story.

Mark howled from below us

Max turned, flying backwards and asked, "Why did he just how?"

"I 'm not sure." Kale said.

Max sighed "Going down,"

We descended into the trees, To see Mark bouncing in excitement. "I smell him, he's close." Mark said, he looked younger, happier than usual.

"Why did you howl?" Max demanded.

"On your tail." Mark said grinning.

"What?"

"It was wolf code for on your tail, if he's within twenty miles of here he should," A low howl pierced the air. It was different than one of Marks howls, deeper. Mark grinned, "Howl back"

Mark threw his head back and howled, lowering the pitch in the middle of it. One came back seconds later.

"Let Mark do the talking for now," Kale said.

Max nodded, and Mark turned around to look at Max who was at his right, "Take three steps back." He commanded he was standing straighter than usual; it went with the commanding tone he was using.

Max obeyed huffing.

Just as Mark turned back a seventeen or eighteen year old boy stepped into our line of sight, he was tall, and muscled like a bodybuilder. He had sandy blonde hair and bruises on his face. all in all he looked like one of us; clothed in ratty worn out clothes, a backpack slung over his back and the bruises gave me the impression. He smiled revealing a set of ultra white teeth. He had K-9s just like Mark, and it reminded me of a vampire. "Hey Marky," He said. Callie trotted up to him wagging her tail.

Mark grinned, "Hey John,"

John seemed to be bothered by the greeting somehow, he glanced around stepping back into a defensive crouch as he noticed the rest of us, "Who are they? You said there were only two." He hissed.

"We made friends."

John took another step back and hissed, "Can you trust them, are you positive you can trust them?"

Mark growled from deep within his chest, "Yes I know I can trust them, do not question me."

Then one of the oddest things I saw that month happened; a yellow tint appeared in John's eyes in seconds they were an orangey-golden color. He hung his head and his shoulders sagged.

Aaron leaned over to Kale and whispered, "Submission," Kale nodded.

Mark shook his head the way Max does to dispel the voice. "Sorry,"

John striated up and the dark green returned to his eyes as he spoke, "don't worry about it Marky," John stepped forward releasing his defensive stance. He looked over us, his eyes stopping on Kale and going to Nudge, then stopping on Iggy then to the gasman, then me at which point he nodded to himself. Then he went to Angel then to Aaron who he stared at for a very long time, and then to Max looking her over the same way had looked over Aaron. I didn't like it. He finally turned back to Mark. "he," he pointed out Kale, "Is dating her" he said pointing to Nudge. "The blind one is way over protective of her and will rip his head off if he hurts her, the one beside him is his SIC but he isn't a leader. I'm thinking she is your girl." He pointed to Max and I restrained the urge to rip his head off. "which is going to be a major problem because her dark headed SIC" did he really just call me that? And what is a SIC? "is madly in love with her, and probably going to rip your head off soon, or if I was wrong about that than it's me who will soon be walking around headless."

Mark grinned, "You're dead not me. I hadn't even thought about her like that. But why did you think so? You don't make mistakes like that."

John shrugged, "She was at your right hand so I figured… and neither of the choices were looking at you."

Mark shook his head, "she isn't at my right hand and the right hand is always reserved for the SIC not the mate."

"so it is the other one," he looked at Aaron, "I should have known." He looked her over once more, "Well, Aaron it's great to finally meet you, Marky never shut up about you last time I saw him."

Aaron nodded, "Well, he is a romantic fool."

John gave Mark a mock surprised look but spoke without a hint of sarcasm, "Really, I never expected you to be a romantic fool." He turned back to Aaron, "how rude of me I never introduced myself." He took a deep bow saying, "John Connor SIC and M BOW of Marky Wolf at your service."

Aaron laughed at the act, "Isn't John Connor the one who was in terminator?"

John nodded grinning. "Well, it isn't really my last name; we don't actually know what my last name is. Terminator 3 is the only movie I have ever seen, it was horrible, but the name was cool and seeing as I was already John, it worked for me"

Max gave Kale a pleading look, Kale answered what I assume was a thought, "Yes you can talk now."

"Hello! We are still here, I realize you are having a happy reunion and what not but we are completely in the dark here."

John turned to us as if he had forgotten we were there. He sniffed the air and his face screwed up in confusion, "Mark who are they, and why do they smell like birds?"

"They're the flock."

John nodded, "Makes sense. Give me the names."

"Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gasman, Angel." Mark pointed us all out in turn.

"I never did read those books. Max is the leader and Fang is her SIC and her mate right?" John asked.

"What is a M BOW and a SIC? And who said he was my mate?" Max demanded.

"SIC, Second In Command, wing man, right hand man, second in line, me." John listed off. "M BOW: Metaphorical Brother Of War Technically I asked if he was your mate, but I'm pretty sure that if you're not now you will be soon."

"We got bored a lot, so we made acronyms and code words in our boredom." Mark explained.

"How do you know this stuff?" Max demanded. John shrugged, "It's a gift, I can read people extremely well. To me it's just obvious. He's in love with you, you are but you don't know it yet." He looked at Kale, "You are Aaron's SIC, which means you're a mind reader, and you like…did you say your name was Nudge?"

Nudge smiled, "Yep, I'm nudge, and we are going out, I'm the talkative one. Angel reads minds too, and Gasman is well, gassy. Iggy is blind but he can build bombs and stuff like that with no problem. Fang, he's definitely in love with Max, it is so obvious is it not? I said it was obvious, but Iggy and Gazzy didn't catch it. Fang says it isn't obvious."

"Nudge shut up." I said stepping up behind Max. (I had been behind her to the right.) I wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my head on her shoulder. She didn't pull away but I could feel the hairs on her neck stand on end. I didn't pull away, she would have to push me. She didn't push me away.

John shrugged. "Marky's call." Why did he call him Marky?

Mark looked to Aaron, "So in other words it's up to you."

Aaron looked to Max. This girl was smart.

"We rest now; it's been a long day I think Mark and John have some catching up to do."

**Well that was it, the Mysterious John revealed.**

**Well introduced.**

**Any way I hope you enjoyed this chapter it took forever to write.**

**I personally love John, he is a real character**

**See what I did there, with the pun…**

**Oh never mind**

**I MUST HAVE 180 REVIEWS BEFORE I POST THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**I am working on it right now.**

**Some action is to come and more secrets are to be revealed.**

**SKIPP OUT**

**REVEIW  
**


	24. Chapter 23

**Thanks guys,**

**Just a warning this chapter is kind of ADD.**

**I worked really hard on this so please review.**

**sorry if I missed any typos :-)  
**

Chapter 23

Rising Action

(Fang pov)

"So where did you get banged up at?" Mark asked as we sat around the fire eating rabbit and granola bars.

John's carefree attitude seemed to disappear. He looked down at his hands. "I got caught." he said his voice was barely above my hearing level and Aaron didn't hear it at all. "The caught me, they have this thing that emits a high pitch frequency that paralyzes you with pain. It sucks. They hit me with it and I wanted to die, if i was dead i wouldn't feel the pain."

John shivered and rubbed his neck, "They put this collar on you, and it shocks you when you disobey during a test. it also has a speaker that they use to produce the frequency that paralyzes you." he looked up and smiled sadly at Mark. "You saved my life while I was there Merric. He treats us like dogs; they have twenty three kids there. They would pit us against each other. I was fighting with this kid, and he went for my throat and I pushed his head up like we use to practice"

I noticed a thin scare on his jaw line. "You didn't move your head out of the way did you?" Mark asked.

John shook his head, "No, he got my jaw and almost ripped it out of its socket. But he would have been ripping my throat out if it hadn't been for you."

Aaron snuggled closer to Mark shivering in the cold North Dakota air. She was half asleep.

"Hey Marky, did you know you are famous? Every wolf kid there knows your name."

Mark didn't seem happy about that. "They are after you aren't they? That's why you are so far south. I didn't expect to see you till we got closer to the border."

Max leaned forward, "Since when is _North_ Dakota down south?"

Mark shrugged, "when you spend most of your time in Canada and Alaska almost everything is down south. For John this is down south"

John nodded, "Yeah, that's why I'm down this far, I figured it was the last place Hex would look for me. They have no idea where you are Mark, by the way.

I didn't tell them and they think you went to California. I still haven't figured out why they think that but they do."

"I don't know what that is about; I grew up in New Jersey, why would I go to California?"

"Why would you go to South Dakota to live?" John countered

Mark shrugged, "True enough."

"How did you get out?" Max asked skeptically."

"There is this hybrid, Jericho, and he is like the second most famous hybrid in Hex history. His father owns and created Hex. Oh and Mark, You were right it's government funded. Anyway, he was the only hybrid to be injected after embryo stage that has survived, he is the oldest and the latest of out kind. He hates Marky here because he is Hex's focus. Everything is Merric White Merric White Merric White. He hates me because it is now common knowledge that I'm Mark's SIC-"

"Could you lay off the acronyms, please?" max cut in.

John nodded, "Mark's second in command. So he decided to 'teach me a lesson' he let me out of my crate," John shuttered, "And I took him down. I grabbed his pass key and hightailed it out of there, without the collar and with the speed enhancement they gave me, they didn't have a chance of catching me." He grinned darkly, "You know if we could just go to get upgrades without the dog crates or the testing, it wouldn't be half bad. I can get to speeds of around Ninety miles an hour."

Merric shook his head, "It isn't worth all the death and pain it's caused, I love the speed and the knowledge and the night vision, but it isn't worth it."

Nudge yawned, leaning into a already sleeping Kale, and I noticed that Aaron was already asleep, snuggled into her mate's side. She looked younger in her sleep, more like a normal teenager that the leader of a loose band of wolf kids and a bird kid. "I think it's time to crash guys," Max dclaired.

"I'll take first watch," Iggy said.

Max nodded, "I'll get second, Fang, you get third." I nodded and climbed in to a tree. The rest of the flock did the same. Mark gently disentangled himself from Aaron and moved away to keep Kale from getting his dreams. John moved over by him, laying down on his side, but not curling up in a ball like Mark did.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fang,"

I reached out and grabbed the hand in front of me, to see that It was Max. I let go of her hand sat up on my branch. It wasn't time for my watch yet, so why was she waking me up? We weren't in danger because she personally woke me up. If we had been an danger she would have woken us all at once. "What?"

Max put her hand over my mouth and shook her head. She waited for me to meet her eyes. Then she jumped down off my branch and waited for me to follow. I jumped down, and squatted beside her.

She pointed over where john and Mark were sleeping. John wasn't sleeping any more. John wasn't sleeping anymore. He was sitting beside Mark, rubbing circles in his shoulders. Mark continued to twitch and moan and mumble but it didn't seem as bad as it had the night before. "He woke up two minutes ago. It was like he did it out of habit." Max whispered.

Mark jolted awake with a sharp, gasping "no!"

"It wasn't your fault Marky, you know it wasn't." John whispered.

Mark shook his head, "It was my fault Rob," Oh no, another person with two names.

"No it wasn't, you didn't do it, it was the instincts; you had no control over it. It wasn't your fault. It never was, never will be."

"I killed them and they were innocent. I didn't even kill the shooter."

"They weren't innocent and you didn't kill them. So forget it."

"I'm not."

John smacked him upside the head, "Don't say that. You are if Ryan were here he would say you were too and you know it."

Surprisingly the rough treatment seemed to help. "Ryan's not here."

"But I'm right."

"Yeah, that doesn't make it okay, even Ryan's wrong sometimes."

"Not on this." John sighed, "Man Marky, why do you have to be so stubborn like this? Go to your girl and rest. It's time you had a good night's sleep."

"Fine," Merric whispered. He got up and walked over to Aaron, he sat down beside her, just watching her for a moment. The he wrapped his arms around her and snuggled his head into her neck.

John walked over to us, and sat down beside Max. "That nightmare was so gentle, compared to what he use to have. He use to scream in his sleep, to sob and weep and shake like he was having a seizure. It was horrible. When we split up, he always had bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. He didn't go back to sleep after he woke up from it. That's her," he motioned to Aaron. "She does that for him. She is his world and if anything happens to her, he will lose it, and he won't be able to come back."

John shook his head, "She save's his life on a daily basis. She is his entire world. My real name is Robin by the way. I don't use it very often anymore; I honestly don't have a last name. But we've always called each other Marky and Rob. That's who we met each other as. Sorry I lied to you. It's habit now. And Merric called me John so I went with it. I'm going back to sleep now, I just wanted you all to be informed. Information like that would have kept me up all night trying to figure it out." With that he left and curled up near Mark and Aaron.

Max looked at me. I shrugged, "Well, at least you don't have to go off on him for lying to us."

Max chuckled, "Yeah, at least there's that."

"They are like the flock, you know, they are all a family, and each of them would give their life in turn for the others." I said quietly. "They're a pack."

**I know I said that there would be action in this chapter**

**But this stopping point was too good to pass up.**

**The next chapter will be out today.**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!  
SKIPP out**

**Chapter 24**

**(Fang pov.)**

"So, you don't have a plan then." I stated as I pushed a log in the fire. The flock and the pack were still asleep; we had no need for watch.

Max was crouching beside me keeping warm by the fire and beside me. "No I don't have a plan at all. I don't know enough about Hex to know what to do. So for now I guess we just go with the flow."

I nodded, "So where is the flow taking us?"

Max punched me softly, "How should I know you idiot?"

I grinned, "Well I thought you were the all knowing Maximum Ride."

"I am the all knowing Maximum Ride. I just don't know what the flow has in store for us."

I laughed, "Maybe you should change your name to the partially-all knowing Maximum Ride."

She punched me harder and I laughed. Sadly for me, the quiet laughing woke Iggy up who woke the Gasman up, who woke angel up, who woke nudge up, who woke kale up. Iggy starting to cook breakfast woke Merric up, who pulled away from Aaron blushing violently. Then john was up seconds later as if by an internal clock. Aaron was up seconds later.

We were soon all moving around and the conversation between Max and I was long forgotten.

"Mark, let me carry Aaron, I'm faster and she does slow you down whether you like it or not." John said as we put out the fire and slung backpacks over our shoulders. Mark grabbed John's and Aaron climbed onto John's back.

With that we were off. And we were moving considerably faster this time. We were headed towards Maine. That was where He was. We weren't going to go to Hex yet just the state that it was in. we actually made it to Ohio with in the week. Granted Mark and John collapsed as soon as we stopped for the nights, but It was good to be moving faster.

"We need to land something's wrong!" Kale yelled over the winds.

"What's wrong?" Max yelled back.

"I don't know!" Kale said, "But it's bad."

We all landed, to see John taking his pack and Aaron standing in between the two brothers. "No Mark, I'll lead him right to you." John was saying.

"Lead who right to us?" Max demanded.

"Hex. They have Hunt on me. As long as they have him out looking for me, they will find me."

How is this Hunt person going to find you?" Mark demanded.

John threw his hands up in the air, "You don't get it! He is a hybrid, a snake hybrid. But that's not the point. He is a tracker. He literally lives for the hunt. He has an unparalleled since of smell. He is the best there is. He will find me. I have to run! I can't stay here and lead him to the flock, more importantly I can't lead him to **you**!" John growled.

"You will be found, DO you want to go back?" Merric growled in anger.

"No! of Corse I don't Merric! But I will NOT lead Hex to you!"

"Then stay with us! We stay to gather and we can fight him off, he is what? Ten?"

"He has poisonous fangs, and if he finds us he will have a whole backup team with him!"

"Why do you do this Robin? Why?" Merric demanded making the switch in names.

"Because as long as they don't have you I get to live. If they get you Merric, they will have no use for me! They will kill me. I don't want to die! I would rather deal with my claustrophobia and be stuck in one of those tiny cages than die!"

"well that'ssssss toooo bad Robbbbin, ssseeing asss I ssseem to haff found you fasster than I expected" A velvety voice hissed from behind us.

We turned to see a boy with green-scale covered arms step out of the bushes. John looked at Mark desperately, "Run."

**Oh a cliff hanger.**

**How stressful.**

**I hope you all saw that this chapter was here because if you didn't the next chapter will make no sense.**

**Well I hope you are going insane with worry over this.**

**I want to get to 100 reviews with this.**

**Why would I be so evil like that?**

**Because I think I can.**

**REVIEW!!**

**SKIPP OUT**


	25. Chapter 25

**Okay I'm a geek and I couldn't wait to post this chapter so here it is**

**I probably have some errors in this chapter because I added "S"s to a lot of words so spell check was practically useless.**

**I did my best but sorry in advance anyway**

**As a villan, I love Hunt, as a person in general, I hate him.**

**Anyway, here it is:**

Chapter 25

(Fang Pov)

"Run"

We immediately took to the sky, Kale grabbed Aaron and pulled her up with him, but the snake boy spoke just as quickly, "Robin, may I just ssssay that Katie May issss an amazzzing kisssser. Very feisssty, but then again I like tthem that way."

Merric froze and John let lose a fearsome snarl. "You didn't"

"ohh but I did Rhobin. Sssadly she only cares about you, ssshe ssscreams when I touch her, when I look at her, ohh you should ssssee her face."

"Hunt, I swear I will rip your throat out!" John growled

Hunt laughed revealing his teeth, He only had two pointy fangs. I saw a thin forked black tough moving as he laughed. "Oh Rhobin, I didn't do anything like thhat to her. Yet."

Merric grabbed John just as he launched himself at Hunt."

I grabbed Max as she dove after Hunt as well, ready to kill. I personally wanted to kill him too, but his teeth hadn't escaped my sight. One bite and we were dead. I was not going to let Max get herself killed like that.

Hunt continued as he walked toward Merric and John, "Now I am ssuprizzed Rhobin, I mean really, I knew you would be easy to find but I never expected you to bring me right to Merrric Whhite himself. I thought you were sssmarter than that."

"You are mossst lucky, that I didn'tt bring Jerichhoh whith me. I would have gotten in tttrouble if he ripped your brother in half before Hex could run all their tessstsssss" Hunt continued.

John continued to growl-Literally growl-as Mark held him back.

Hunt took another step forward, "Now there are two wayss we can do thissss. You can come quetly and Katie will see you again soon, or you can fight it, and I will only get one of you and will have to force Katie to make me feel better about losing one of you. Personally I would preferr the latter"

"I will kill you." John hissed, but he stopped resisting and hung his head in defeat.

Merric let go of him and they both held out their hands. Hunt took out two pairs of hand cuffs and cuffed them. He then pulled out thick collars. He strapped one around each boy's neck. I saw John twitch slightly as his was firmly snapped into place.

Max-who I was still holding-elbowed me in the gut. I ignored it using her philosophy: Pain is a message.

"We can't go after them yet Max," I whispered. "Someone will get killed and that girl will get hurt."

"We can't just stay here and watch!" Max hissed quietly back.

"No, but we can follow them and wait for an opportunity to free them and the girl." I said squeezing her tighter to stop her struggles to get free. "That girl, Katie, she is John's mate, If that guy hurts her, it will be the end of him."

"How do you know this?" Max demanded quietly.

"I've been hanging out with him and Mark. John never shuts up about her." I whispered back.

We watched as Hunt dragged them back into the thick of the forest. We were completely forgotten.

"We will get them back." Max said and I knew that we would.

"It won't be easy," Kale said as he held a tearful Aaron.

"That's never stopped us before." I said releasing Max confident that she wouldn't do anything rash at the moment.

"We need a plan." Max said beating a wing against my head. Why is it always me?

**Okay, that is it. Chapter 25**

**I hope you enjoyed it**

**I am horrible with action scenes but I will try my hand at one soon.**

**For now, I need 10 more reviews**

**I will try to get the next one up soon**

**SKIPP out**


	26. Chapter 26

**HOORAY 200 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!**

**YOU ALL ROCK!!!!!!!**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!**

**HERE IS CHAPTER 26**

**It has another cliff hanger just so you know before hand.**

**It is kind of short but I'll try to update soon.**

Chapter 26

(Fang Pov)

Aaron was furious with us. "What was wrong with you? You should have stopped him! He was just one kid, a fifteen year old. He couldn't have been that hard to kill.

"We aren't idiots. He is a POISONOUS kid. It is better to wait, and get them out when the likely hood of someone getting bitten and killed isn't so high." Max said. My logic had come to her after Hunt had gone. Or it could have just been that she didn't like being berated.

"Max was attempting to kill him right then and there." I added.

"They have a point, Aaron," Kale piped in, "If anything happened to Katie, it wouldn't be good."

"I don't care about Katie!" Aaron yelled. "I don't even know Katie!"

"But John does and, by extension, so does Merric. She's John's mate. He needs her like Merric needs you. Merric knew that and so did John. They wouldn't have gone so easily if they hadn't. They knew what they were doing."

"But they- Hex-" Aaron didn't seem to know where to go from there. In the three weeks I had known her, I had never seen her loose it like this.

Kale pulled her to him, holding her tight as she sobbed into his shirt. Even though she was sobbing her guts out she still looked like she could kill someone, somehow she still looked composed.

"We will get him back." Max said for the fifth time since they had been taken. "Let's head to Maine.

**Third Person**

**Eight Hours Later**

"Robin, you need to breathe." Merric said.

The brothers were in tiny dog crates. Robin, being claustrophobic, wasn't handling it too well.

"Breathe!" Merric yelled desperately, sighing when Robin took a breath, and banging his head against the back of the dog crate when John started to hyperventilate. "Come on Rob, breath slowly. If you pass out you won't get to see Katie."

"Katie!" Robin gasped. He attempted to slow his breathing. He was just getting control of it when the van came to a stop. The doors were flung open revealing Hunt and a man who was in his early twenties or late teens. He had brown wolf ears sprouting from his head above a pair of human ones. Merric could make out a furry tail behind his legs. Jericho.

"Is this him? Seriously, that's Merric White?"

Hunt nodded. "Let the sssuperiorsss rhun their testss befffore you kill him pleassse." He hissed.

Jericho growled. "Don't tell me what to do." He snapped.

"Yess Sssirrr." Hunt hissed as he reached for Robin's crate door. Jericho did the same with Merric's.

Robin was out in seconds; Hunt grabbed him and shoved him towards a door in the garage. As Merric got out a sharp pain hit him in his stomach and head as he recognized his surroundings. Memories flashed before his eyes. Ryan, in the very yard that was before him, John, just outside the fence, Ryan's bullet riddled body on the ground, the rage and pain that had turned his vision red that night so long ago.

He passed out from the sharp migraine that he suddenly had and the guilt that he suddenly felt.

***

Robin was thrown into a six by six foot cell. He saw her there, in the corner, Katie. His Katie. She looked up to see him and relief filled her features.

"I'm sorry," Robin whispered. "I didn't mean to get caught; I was planning on rescuing you."

Katie ran to him and hugged him, Robin immediately hugged her back. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you, did you find Merric? Is he going to get us out of here? What happened to your face right here?" She asked fingering the scratches on his face.

"I got clawed by Jericho, it isn't that deep though, I'll be fine. No he got caught too. I did find him though. They didn't hurt me to badly. I'm fine. What about you? Are you okay? Can I kill Hunt for you? I'm sorry I got Merric and I caught. It's all my fault. But I missed you so much." **(he answered her Question's backwards if that helps)**

Katie snuggled further into Robin's chest and hugged him tighter. "You are welcome to kill Hunt for me, but you have to let me rip his jaw off first. And I'm as good as anyone else in this horrible place. Nothing I'm not use to. I missed you too." She leaned up on her toes and licked his face.** (It's a wolf kid thing)**

He smiled at her, "You know they'll take me away soon," he whispered kissing her softly.

She pulled him closer and kissed him back, her hands tangling in his hair. He held her tight, wishing no one would ever take his mate from him again, but knowing that they would.

"I love you." He whispered, breaking the kiss so he could hold her.

She curled up into his side, whispering, "You know I love you too."

***

Merric had a splitting headache, and was chained to a chair. He looked around to see that he was in a very small room with a mirror on one end. An interrogation room, What did they want from him? He had a feeling he was about to find out and it wouldn't be good

Jericho walked into the room; Merric couldn't help but notice the scratches across his face. Jericho scowled at him. "You are really more than you look, aren't you?" He sneered. "Really, I mean you look harmless, but you're really a killer aren't you?"

"No! I'm not!" Merric said.

A man walked in behind Jericho. "Son, let me do the questioning, just because I said you could watch doesn't mean you get to take part in this." He said. He turned to Merric, "Now, Who is in your pack?"

Merric stared at him blankly, "I don't have a pack. I work alone."

"No, I know for a fact that you don't. Now tell me who is in your pack."

"I don't have a pack."

"Yes you do, Robin is in your pack, by extension I assume, Katie is too. Robin has a mate, so who is yours?"

Merric shook his head pushing Aaron out of it He wouldn't let them know about her, he wouldn't let them near her. "I don't have one!"

Jericho's father sighed, "You will tell us in the long run Merric, but for now, let's move on to testing."

"Hey, are you seriously Merric White?"

Merric rolled his eyes, breathing hard, "Yes."

"You don't look like Merric White. Merric White is deadly like Hunt, and bigger than Jericho." The pale arctic wolf kid continued. As sweat trickled down his face. He couldn't have been older then eight.

Merric pushed himself further on the treadmill as it sped up. If he couldn't keep up his collar would go off, shocking him to next week.

Merric looked over at the boy, His hair was white, like snow, with a gray dusting around his wolf ears. He had K-9s, all the wolf hybrids did, but Merric could tell that his DNA was more human than his own despite the ears. The boy had no speed and he couldn't smell as well.

Jericho walked into the room, "M 0 1 1 25 LW" he looked at Merric, "That's you! Come with me! Now!"

The treadmill stopped and Jericho grabbed Merric, digging his claws into Mark's skin, and dragged him out of the room. "What did I do to you?" Merric demanded earning himself a blow to the head.

"You exist." Jericho snarled.

Merric was lead into a gray room. Antiseptic filled his nostrils; in the center of it was a metal operating table and a small table with three syringes and other surgical supplies on it. A feeling of dread washed over him as Jericho shoved him onto the table and strapped him down.

Jericho smiled at him, "The doctor will be in to cause pain in a few minutes."

Merric felt pressure building up in his head, like a person trying to take control of his mind, He had felt it before, but it wasn't usually so big. He didn't like it, and wondered vaguely if he had a voice like Max. He doubted it but at that point, anything was possible.

A doctor walked into the room and picked up a syringe, He turned Merric's arm over in the binding and jabbed the syringe into his arm. A whimper escaped Merric as the liquid was pushed into his veins.

"Jericho! I can't eject anything into his spine if he's on his back!" The doctor yelled.

"Yes Dr. K." Jericho and Hunt rushed in to turn him over and strap him back down.

"Stay still," Dr. K. commanded, Merric howled and writhed in pain as the needle hit his spine. Then his spine was on fire, his howl turned to whimpers. It felt like his tail bone was growing. It hurt.

The doctor moved to give him another shot but Jericho spoke up eagerly, "Dr. K. may I do it?"

The doctor stared at him for a second before nodding and holding out the syringe. Jericho ignored the syringe and quickly sent a back hand punch to the back of the whimpering wolf boy's head.

The doctor rolled his eyes and gave Merric the shot after he passed out.

**Are you worried about Merric and John (Robin) Now?**

**What did those shots do to Merric?**

**Review with your theories and I'll tell you if you're right.**

**I need 10 more reviews.**

**Skipp out**


	27. Chapter 27

**Okay, so I've decided to switch it up a bit,**

**I'm going to do Merric pov.**

**Why?**

**Because I love Merric.**

**All the character's aside from the flock, and Dr M. and Ella, Belong to ME**

**Do not steal them**

**Maximum Ride belongs to JP not me**

Chapter 27

(Merric(Mark) POV)

I woke up to find myself crammed into a tiny cage; I couldn't move it was that small. I was surrounded by whimpers, and the sound of claws scratching metal. Something was wrong with me, I felt off balance, I felt different and I had a splitting headache. The pressure was still there, it was like a black fog in my mind. I didn't like it. I took inventory, feet, still there still padded; Toes, Still clawed. Hands, still working claws are still extendable, Head, already went over the oddities of that. Spine. My spine was still there, but there was something different about it, it felt… longer. I pushed my head up off the ground, banging it against the top of the crate in the process.

I gasped, my spine **was** longer. I had a tail! It had dark brown fur-the same color as my hair-with a blonde dusting over the top that became more pronounced at the tip. I had an tail! Now, a normal person would be freaking out and disturbed by something like this, but I've never been normal in my life. I thought it was cool. What? I'm a freak; I established that a long time ago.

It moved! I could wag it and swat things with it. It was completely numb though. I assumed the nerves hadn't grown yet.

***

"M 0 1 1, Move faster!" I did as I was told, picking up the pace. I doubt I'll ever go near a treadmill again when I get out of here, assuming I ever get out of here. I was moving faster than I had ever moved in my life, but it didn't feel like I was moving all that fast.

It sped up again pushing me to the limit. Five minutes later they pushed it past my limit and I tripped. Jericho laughed and grabbed the back of my collar gagging and pulling me up. I hate it here.

"I still don't understand why you hate me." I coughed as I was dragged down the hallway.

"You are the best; that was supposed to be me. But you're at the limit of DNA that can be given without killing you so I can never be better than you." Jericho said bitterly

"I didn't ask for it."

"But you got it and I hate you for it."

"Oh yeah, my life is so great, my mother believes I'm possessed, and my brother got killed because of what I am." I snarled back coughing as he choked me again.

"You can run as fast as ninety miles an hour, you can break bones with your jaw alone, You have the highest sense of smell aside from hunt here! You have night vision, your instincts are strong, you don't need shoes because your feet are padded! You can understand wolves! Wolves obey you! You can hear more than I can! You can speak below the human hearing level, you have an inbred knowledge of wolf code! You have everything! I want everything!" Jericho said angrily. "Your perfect, everyone loves you, the trainers because you're such a huge achievement, and the hybrids because you give them hope of getting out one day."

"I kill people."

"It's a sign of strength."

"No, killing people is NEVER a sign of strength! Never!"

Jericho shrugged, "What ever."

"That is White?" one of the trainers asked stopping in front of us.

Jericho spoke where only I could hear, "See, they love you. Now shut up stay still." He turned to the scientist, "Yes sir, this is him, the only hybrid to have a full work up."

The trainer reached for my jaw hesitantly, but with a nod from Jericho grabbed it and opened my mouth, inspecting my teeth, "Hm, the tail's new?" Jericho nodded. The scientist continued, "Have the nerves grown into it yet?"

Jericho smiled "I don't know let's find out."

He quickly reached down and grabbed my tail. Then he jerked it causing an involuntary high pitched yelp. He laughed merrily at my pain as I turned to make sure it was still there.

"Yes sir they have grown in."

The scientist nodded and ran his hand through my hair. The next thing I knew I had bitten him and was shaking his hand with my mouth like a rabid dog. I felt something dig into my skin and then, the world turned black. It had been doing that a lot lately. The lapses in time and the blacking out, they were happening more than usual.

Third Person

Who is Merric's mate?" Lee Daniels demanded.

Robin shook his head, "He doesn't have one."

"I know he does."

"I'm not sure how you could since he doesn't have one." Robin retorted.

Daniels pulled out a knife, "Are you sure you don't want to tell me who she is?"

"He doesn't have one." Robin said inching back in the chair but not getting anywhere.

"He wouldn't be this stable if he didn't have one. Who is she?" Daniels growled, it didn't have half as much effect as a hybrid growl. Robin wasn't affected by anyone but his alpha's growl. Human growls had just never done it for him.

Robin shrugged, "He is stronger than you're giving him credit for."

Robbin closed his eyes as Daniels brought the knife to his face. Merric had risked his life for Katie so Robin would risk his own for Aaron's. No more than a sharp intake of breath came from him as the knife penetrated his skin. It hurt like crazy but he had been through it all before. He could handle it. He would handle it.

***

"Jericho Daniels! You let him bite me!" Jericho looked down at the passed out half wolf beside him.

"Sorry sir,"

"Sorry's not good enough!"

"There was nothing I could do sir."

"This is your fault!"

Jericho growled a yellow tint coming to his eyes, but it disappeared immediately. "He bit you not me."

"You should have stopped him."

"I did."

The trainer held up his mangled bloody hand, "Not fast enough!"

"You all shouldn't have injected him with the speed. Then I could have stopped him." Jericho mumbled. "You should go get your bones set, I heard them crack, and get stitches too."

"I know what to do you idiot!" The trainer screamed. "Don't think Mr. Daniels won't hear about this young man!" he added as he sprinted down the hall.

Jericho pulled his walkie-talkie out and radioed Hunt. Hunt may have been a perv and only ten years old but no one thought of him as ten, he was tall and looked about twenty. He acted like it too. That wasn't why Jericho hung out with him though; Hunt didn't think Merric was special. In Jericho's book, that made the killer pervert cool.

Hunt appeared around the corner of the hallway and walked up.

"Help me drag the prince of perfection to cell F." Jericho commanded.

Hunt rolled his eyes, "Did you kill him already?"

Jericho shook his head, "Not yet, I don't have permission yet, they aren't done with him yet. I just knocked him out." The two boys each grabbed an arm and dragged Merric down the hallway toward Cell F.

"This cell is huge!" Hunt hissed as they shoved Merric in.

"He's the best, so he gets the best." Jericho said darkly.

***

"It wasn't my fault!" Jericho yelled as his father paced in front of him.

"Jericho, You should have been watching his eyes. The eyes tell you everything."

Jericho shrugged and put his hands behind him on the desk he was sitting on. "Dad, he was too fast, one second he was a terrified sixteen years old, the next he went wolf. He wasn't there at all, you gave him too much. I doubt he even knows what happened."

Lee Daniels turned to his son to stare at him in shock. "How fast?"

Jericho shrugged, "Immediately."

"Amazing, I never would have thought that…We need to see the wolf side, we need more tests."

Jericho rolled his eyes, "Does that mean I have to wait to play with him?"

"Yes, he might get hurt, if you played with him. That could hinder the test results."

Jericho sighed and got off the desk.

"You want to play withh him?" Hunt snickered as they walked aimlessly through the hallways.

"My father is an idiot. He watches M011 like he's some kind of angel or something. And to assume, that I would actually want to play with the little loser, what an idiot." Jericho scoffed. "I was so looking forward to killing him this week to; I suppose I'll have to wait till next week."

Hunt laughed, well, it was more of a rasping hiss, but the amusement was clear, "That'sss too bad for you, I have an assighnment thissss week. I'm off to find more puppiesss in Alassskah."

**Puppies as Hunt calls them are wolf hybrids. Just fyi**

**Well there you have it.**

**I hope you liked it,**

**Please Please Please REVIEW**

**I need reviews, they give me inspiration.**

**Skipp out**


	28. Chapter 28

**One week later,**

**Flock, Aaron, and Kale.**

Chapter 28

(Fang pov)

"Hey max, are you okay?" I asked quietly. Max was acting so weird, I was beginning to wonder if someone had made a Max III at this point.

Max snuggled into my side mumbling something about being good.

"She's out of it. She has been pushing herself to hard. She will make up a bunch of bull crap excuses in the morning" Kale whispered. He looked over at Nudge then to the other side at Aaron. "She's my sister, I know her better than anyone," He whispered. "I don't know what I'd do without her. She is always strong, always composed; but her mind is like a pool of despair without Merric. And yet even now, it is also filled with sheer determination to get him back. We have to get him."

"We will, Max has a plan, and if she doesn't, she will come up with one. If anyone can get him out of that building, Max can." I said quietly.

"I sure hope so."

Max squeezed my arm, "Hey, try'in to sleep here." She mumbled.

"You sleep, I'll take watch." Iggy said.

"thanks Ig," I said as I rested my head on top of Max's, "I'll take watch though, you can have third watch." There was no way I could sleep like this, so I figured I might as well take watch. I would let max go to sleep, then I would get up so we would be free to spin into action in the case of attack.

***

"Max, It's your watch," I heard the voice say interrupting my sleep.

I felt someone grab my hand. What were they doing I wasn't Max. I heard the owner of the voice chuckle. I didn't open my eyes, if I needed to get up someone would tell me. Something was pulled out from under my chin and I gave up on the Idea of sleeping. I opened my eyes to find…

Max. "Don't leave," I mumbled sleepily.

Max stared at me, "What?"

"Don't leave me," I mumbled through a haze.

"I- what? I'm not leaving you, I'm taking watch for Kale."

"Noo, I don't want you to get up. I neeeed you." I moaned.

"You're an idiot."

I grinned, "But I'm your idiot."

"What the heck?"

"He is completely out of it. Half asleep if you will." Kale said.

Max rolled her eyes. "He's still an idiot."

"well he is a guy, and us guys tend to do stupid things when girls are involved. Just tell him to go back to sleep."

"Fang, go back to sleep, I won't leave you."

"She didn't mean to wake you up." Kale added

Satisfied, I rolled over and went back to sleep.

***

"Hey Fang, wake up." Max whispered in my ear.

I bolted upright, "what?"

"Well you wouldn't want me to leave you would you? I had no idea you were so needy." Max snickered.

"Crap, I actually said that?" I asked.

"Oh yes Fang you said much more than that."

I felt blood creep into my face. "Crap, I'll never live it down, will I?" I asked.

"Not a chance." Max grinned

"But, I was out of my head! I wasn't thinking!" I attempted.

Max put a hand to her chin in mock concentration, "Hm, what was it that you said, Oh yeah! You just keep telling yourself that Fang, You neeeed me."

I sighed, "You do realize that it was your fault." I said sitting up, "You are the one who decided to go to sleep in my arms."

"That has nothing to do with it."

"Max, that has everything to do with it." I retorted.

"Hey, guys," Iggy called, "Stop flirting and come eat so we can go."

I watched Max's cheeks turn pink, and looked down in embarrassment, not that anyone else knew that was the reason.

"We ought to get to Hex today." Max said through a mouthful of eggs.

Aaron looked up, "So we can get a feel for the place today and get Merric and John and Katie out tomorrow."

"Hopefully, we may need to do some recon tomorrow too, before we can storm the building." Max said.

"let's go then." Aaron said getting to her feet. The flock looked to Max for direction.

Max nodded, "Let's go."

We all got up and grabbed our packs; Kale grabbed Aaron and spread his wings.

"Whoa! Kale! Your wings! They aren't Fang's anymore!" Nudge exclaimed.

I turned to see that she was right; Kale's wings had shrunk six inches and they were a dark brown color. There were light streaks of blue at the bottom of them. Kale pulled his wing around himself and stared at it, "It's an eagle wing. Well I don't know where the blue came from, but it is definitely an eagle wing."

"Weird,"

Aaron tapped her foot, "Can we figure the mystery of Kale's wings out later? Merric could be dead already."

I wondered If Max would be that freaked out if I was caught by Itex. If she would come running in to save me without a second to loose like Aaron.

Angel walked over to me and said, "Well she would be that freaked out, and worried about you. But she wouldn't be so, superhero about it because she knows you aren't fragile and insecure like Merric. But she would definitely fight through Hell and back to save you."

"Thanks but Angel, don't say Hell,"

"I was using it as a place not a cuss word."

"Oh okay then." I said successfully keeping the sarcasm out of my voice.

"Up and Away guys!" Max yelled.

"That is Hex?" Max asked incredulously.

"Yep." Kale said.

"You're kidding." I said.

"Nope."

"It's so, regular sized." Nudge mused.

I would have disputed that, but she was spot on. the Hex building wasn't huge, or tiny. It was just a regular sized building, the front of it looked like office space, and the back had huge garages.

"What were you expecting? A deserted prison or something?"

"uh, yeah" Max said.

"We need to make a plan." Max said after we had found a place to camp and the younger kids had gone to sleep.

Aaron nodded, and we set to work on a plan to save the missing memebers of the pack.

**I hate to say it but this story is almost over, I have one more chapter before the Climax or maybe it's the rising action, I'm not really sure.**

**I have ideas for a sequle but I'm not sure I'm going to write it.**

**I have to finnish this one first any way**

**DO NOT START FREAKING OUT YET**

**It's not over for atleast four more chapters.**

**Reveiw tell me what you thought,**

**I'll tell you more about the sequal when I get closer to the end.**

**Skipp out  
**


	29. Chapter 29

**Three days ago,**

**Hex cell F.**

Chapter 29

Merric Pov.

I sat up rubbing my head, it hurt why did it hurt? Oh, right I had a time lapse, and then I blacked out. The black fog, of pressure had receded slightly, it was still there though, and it was still big. I looked around to see that I was it a cell, instead of a cage, a big cell too. Weird. I stood up and stretched; I extended my claws and retracted them just to get the feeling in my fingers working.

The cell was made of concrete there was a vent at the top but there was no way I could reach it. I was the only thing in the cell, there was no bed, no sink nothing. I sighed sitting down in the corner, there was no chance of escape from this room, and even if there was I couldn't leave Rob and Katie. I couldn't leave half of my pack in this place of evil.

I sat there for hours, I knew I needed to conserve my energy but it was really boring, as I sat there the pressure in my mind seemed to increase, very subtly the black fog advanced, Finally after a life time, a trainer clad in blue scrubs walked into my cell, followed by a sulky Jericho.

"Why are you so sulky? Do you have a collar around your neck?" I asked angrily.

Jericho stared at me. The trainer answered my question, "No, he is unhappy because he got in trouble."

I rolled my eyes, "So what do you want from me?"

"Check up." The trainer said.

"He will do the questioning, you'll do the answering." Jericho growled.

I growled right back the hair on my back and tail going on end. The thought of, How dare they? Crossed my mind.

"You will answer all of the questions or Robin will not see his precious Katie anytime soon." Jericho sneered. "Understood?"

I nodded still growling.

The trainer looked down at his clipboard, "Do you have headaches often?"

"No." I didn't really have a choice, they were threatening to kill Rob's mate.

"Recently, have you been having headaches?"

"Yes."

"Do you hear voices in your head?"

"No, where are you going with this?" My body went ridged as an electric pulse went through my body from the collar.

"Do you pass out and find yourself somewhere else?"

"Yeah, but I was assuming that was just you."

"Do you have lapses in time?"

"Yes."

The trainer nodded and made a few marks on his clipboard. "I see... Open your mouth."

I complied opening my mouth.

"Bare your teeth."

I rolled my eyes.

Jericho placed a metal bar in my mouth with inhuman speed. I couldn't bite anything my mouth was locked open. The trainer counted my teeth and pulled at my tong. I gagged on his hand.

He made a few more marks on the clipboard then returned to me. He reached up and ran a hand through my hair hesitantly.

A vicious growl erupted from my chest, but I hadn't growled on purpose. it was as if my body did it of it's own accord.

Jericho shocked me with his little remote.

The Fog advanced, taking two thirds of my mind with it.

"amazing!" The doctor exclaimed. He picked up a pen light and flashed it in my eyes.

Once again my body moved without my consent, putting up clawed hands in front of my face. This was getting freaky, a terrified whimper escaped me. I was losing control.

"Did you do that?" The doctor demanded.

"Oh." I snapped my words being obscured by the metal bar holding my mouth open.

The trainer turned to Jericho, "Incredible, He has a split personality!"

"What?" Jericho demanded in confusion.

"It has a split personality that is purely wolf and another side that thinks it's human."

I sighed, why did I have to be an "it"?

"The side that thinks it's human seems to be dominant. The wolf side seems to want to be dominant but I can't be sure. I need to talk to the wolf side."

Jericho smiled, "I can help you with that." He said stepping towards me. "We will need restraints though."

The trainer pulled a walkie-talkie off his belt and radioed in saying he needed restraints. Seconds later a trainer brought in cuffs

Jericho snatched them out of his hands and locked them into the wall. then he chained me to the wall at a point where I couldn't move any more than an inch in any direction. Jericho smiled at me with an evil glint in his eyes. "You killed him Merric, You killed Ryan, It was your fault. If you weren't a freak he wouldn't have come here."

I shrunk back, "I didn't kill him; you killed him." I cried my voice dropping below the human hearing level. "I saw it, your guards shot him down with out a warning."

"Okay I'll give you that. You killed the girl though." Images flashed through my mind sending a wave of agony and guilt with it. "She was trying to save him, see if he was alive."

No no no no no.

"And the man, the one with the dark hair, he had a family. Two baby girls, twins, they don't have a daddy anymore because of you."

I closed my eyes, trying to dispel the memories from my mind._ The girl, she couldn't have been older than twenty eight, ran towards Ryan, The dark haired man was right behind her, a gun shaking in his hand. _"No!" I whimpered.

"Yes Merric, and you can't deny that that you killed them. You still remember doing it don't you? You still remember the taste of their blood in your mouth."

"No!" I screamed as the fog took over my mind and I became lost in the memories, living them as if they were happing in the present.

* * *

Third person

* * *

"No!" Merric screamed.

A yellowish brown tint came into his eyes, and the agony suddenly turned to rage. Pure rage. He lunged at Jericho's throat, being stopped by the chains. A fearsome growl rumbled in the raging boy's throat.

Jericho took an extra step back just to be safe and gestured to the trainer, "That would be the wolf side," he told the trainer. "It needs a name. I was thinking Snipe, like sniper with out the R."

The trainer nodded, "what ever you want to call it."

The trainer stepped forward towards the growling wolf boy, "You, do you have a name?" He demanded.

The boy lunged again for an answer.

"So, we will call you Snipe." The trainer declared making notes on the clipboard.

"Do you know where you are?" The trainer continued.

"Yes." Snipe spat, it was rough and bark-like.

"How is that?" The trainer asked.

Snipe lunged again.

Jericho shocked him, causing him to go ridged and then howl in anger and pain.

"I see everything Merric sees." He barked as he clawed at the collar around his neck.

"But Merric doesn't see anything you see."

"He sees it in his dreams. He doesn't like it though, so I don't let him see it anymore."

"M011 doesn't know about you?"

"He has no idea."

"Did you kill those people Jericho spoke of?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Jericho cut in.

"He wanted to do it, but he couldn't. I could, so I did it for him." Snipe barked.

"Do you care about Merric?" Jericho asked.

"Yes, I always help him when he needs it. I seem to recall clawing you for him."

Jericho growled.

Snipe snarled back, much more menacingly than Jericho could.

"You are no alpha! You are lost in my shadow, give up."

Jericho's tail dropped in submission and he stepped back.

Snipe smiled, "Let me talk to Robin."

"No!" The trainer said immediately. Jericho seemed stunned by is own submission. He walked out of the cell with out a word.

Snipe smiled, "He has instincts too."

"Who has instincts?"

"All of them, all the hybrids."

"I don't understand."

"Go get your superior."

"Wha-"

The door opened again and Robin stumbled in, followed closely by Jericho, who was followed by Lee Daniels.

Robin looked at his best friend for a second before nodding. "You keeping Merric safe?"

Snipe nodded.

"Thanks."

What is this about?" Daniels demanded.

"The hybrids seem to have split personalities, sir." The trainer said. "One thinks it's human and the other thinks it's wolf."

"I know I'm not wolf, and Merric knows he's not human." Snipe growled, "You have three hybrids in here stop acting like we aren't here."

"Sir, What do we do?"

"I fire you. Go get out of my sight." Daniels snapped. "Jericho, go take that hybrid back to cell B. Then come back here."

"I won't tell you anything unless Robin is here and I can see him." Snipe growled.

"Dad, they won't leave with out Katie." Jericho said quietly.

"What makes you so sure?" Daniels demanded.

"It's part of the code." Jericho whispered.

"Traitor!" Robin yelled. "You don't deserve to be one of us! You are worse than him!" Robin growled pointing at Snipe.

"Are you sure son?" Daniels asked ignoring Robin.

"The code is only for people like us! It isn't for humans to know! That's part of the code! Aren't you bound to the code?"

"Yes sir," Jericho squeaked to his father, his voice was filled with pain.

"You, get out! You aren't one of us! You're one of them!"

"Robin! Shut up!" Snipe growled.

Robin's head dropped abruptly and he shut up as commanded staring at his bare feet.

"Thank you. Now, what do you want to know?" Snipe asked.

**To be continued,**

**I have the next chapter written and will post it…**

**After 12 reviews.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**(Third Person)**

"You knew about the personality split?" Daniels asked Robin.

"Yes."

"What do you know about it?"

"Not much, just that, he killed the guards not Merric."

"How did this happen?"

"You did it to us! You tell us." Snipe cut in.

"What?"

"Fine!" Snipe snapped, "Here's what I know, I've been around since Merric matured, I share his mind. He doesn't know about me but I know about him. I don't have a conscience. I have no regret for anything I've done. I have stronger instincts. I'm more wolf than human and Merric is more human than wolf. Neither of us are completely one side of the DNA or the other. We are each about forty sixty." Snipe said. "Robin has one but it is weak and barely alive, as is Jericho's."

A trainer walked in to the cell.

"Don't even think about it, Merric needs Robin when he wakes up, or he will hurt himself, which could hurt your tests." Snipe said. "Now get out, all of you. Unchain me first."

No one moved.

"Fine let Jericho stay if you must." Snipe growled rolling his eyes.

Daniels nodded and left the room followed by the trainer. Jericho unchained Snipe and retreated to the other side of the cell.

Snipe looked at Robin, "Tell Merric about me, tell him it's not his fault. Bye."

Robin nodded, "Bye,"

Snipes Eyes slowly turned back to blue.

Merric gasped dropping to his knees.

Robin was by his side in seconds, "Merric, Merric! Merric, it wasn't your fault."

"I killed them!" Merric gasped.

"No you didn't and I can tell you who did."

"What?" Merric asked his head whipping up to face Robin's

"You have this, other half-We all have them, us hybrids-and he is more wolf than human."

"His name is Snipe." Jericho added quietly.

"He killed them, it was…instinctive."

"He's the fog." Merric whispered.

"He causes the blackouts and the time lapses."

"It wasn't your fault."

"It wasn't me," Merric repeated as if testing it out. "It wasn't me." He sounded more sure the second time.

Robin turned to growl at Jericho, "Quit treating us like crap then turning around and being on our side. Either you're with us or you're not. Make your decision."

Jericho stared at him his face seemed to be turning greenish. He leaned forward and retched all over the floor.

Merric was on his feet in seconds. He walked over to Jericho's side and put a hand on his back, "What did you do?" Merric asked.

"What- what do you mean what did I do? I vomited!"

"No, I mean, you didn't get sick off of something you ate, so you must have done something that you made yourself sick over."

"Merric what are you doing?" Robin hissed in confusion, "He wants to kill us and you are helping him?"

Merric shrugged, "I just think it's what we should do."

"I know what he did." Robin said. He would find decrypt Merric's words later and just go along with it for the moment. "He broke the code."

Merric nodded, "That would do it."

"You need to go home and rest, think about what Robin said. Oh, and be nice to someone on your way, it will ease you stomach." Merric said after a minute.

"I have to take Robin back, and you have to go to testing." Jericho gasped.

"Do that and then go home, trust me, I know what I'm talking about." Merric said. "You know we won't run." He added where only Jericho could hear it.

Jericho nodded, "Robin, come on." He said, his voice was shaky but it wasn't as harsh as usual either.

Jericho put his hand on Robin's shoulder. It appeared that he was guiding Robin, but in truth, he was leaning on him.

Jericho opened the door and they walked out, Robin turned to Merric one more time to mouth, "I hope you know what you're doing."

------------------------------------------

"that is Katie's crate, there is room for you in it if you want, I can't get you in a cell." Jericho said quietly.

Robin looked at the man who was now his friendly enemy. "Thank you."

Jericho opened the crate and shoved him in, then he turned and left.

"Robin!" Katie cried hugging him in the cramped space.

"Katie, talk to me; keep me sane." Robin breathed as the claustrophobia kicked in.

"What happened to your check she asked running a finger down the scab that had formed going from his cheek bone to the bottom of his jaw.

"Interrogation." Robin answered grimly.

"Hm, you think it will scar?"

"Not much."

--------------------------

"Why are you helping me?" Jericho asked as he led Merric to one of the testing labs.

Merric shrugged, "It was the right thing to do." _Aaron would have done it_. He thought to himself. He missed his mate; it was like going without his right side. He needed her. But as much as he wanted her to come through the door and get him out, he hoped that if someone did come for him, it would be anyone but her. Once Hex knew about her, they would be gunning for her. They wouldn't stop until they found her. They would kill her. He couldn't live with her dead.

**----**

**Four Days Later.**

Merric dropped into the crate and thanked the Lord for the thousandth time that he wasn't claustrophobic. His face was scratched and bruised; His arms were sore and bruised as well. His arms legs and back were covered in fur. He was pretty sure he had sprained his wrist. Jericho was improving though. Merric thought he would have him soon. Jericho was jealous, not evil. If Merric could convince him that he was not the enemy Jericho would help them escape. He was almost there.

----

"Ow!" Merric yelped as Jericho pulled his tail.

"Just because I'm against what they do here doesn't mean I can't hate you." Jericho said.

"You don't hate me." Merric stated.

"That doesn't mean I like you."

"Okay I can live with that."

"Hunt comes back today I can't keep him away from Robin's mate." Jericho breathed.

"Then get her out of here."

"I can't. If you had someone coming to get you out who caused havoc and confusion throughout the building, I could accidentally leave her crate unlocked, but I can't just let her out."

Merric sighed, he didn't trust Jericho. He wanted to, but it could too easily be a trick. Hopefully he did have people coming for him though.

**I have the next chapter written, but I need 10 More reviews.**

**Yes you sitting there reading this sentence-You can do it!**

**Just press the button in the center at the bottom of the page.**

**REVIEW!**

**Skipp out.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews!**

**I think this is the longest chapter I have ever written.**

**So really in all reality I should have split it into two chapters but I'm awesome so I kept it all one chapter so you don't have to wait. I HAD BETER GET A LOT OF REVIEWS!!!!!!**

**Also, Fang goes out of character in the end but I attempted to give him an excuse to do so**

Chapter 31

Fang Pov

"Aaron can't come with us." Kale said. We were already to leave and had an outline of a plan.

"What? Why not?" Aaron demanded.

"Merric would kill me." Kale said.

"No, I have to go, I need to go."

Kale sighed angrily. "No. You are to valuable. Don't you get it? You are his mate! If hex so much as sees your back they will have enough to find you all they need is to see you to hear your name. They will kill you. And that will kill Merric."

"But,"

"Aaron please, for him. He needs you to do this for him. You can punch me for not letting you come when we get back."

"You want someone to stay with me." Aaron sated.

Kale nodded, "You know me way too well."

Aaron shrugged.

"Well who's going to stay with her?" Iggy asked.

"You are." Max said looking to Iggy.

"No, you need me, I have the bombs. Angel's too much of a risk to leave here on the off chance that someone somehow finds them. Nudge, well she won't go. I need Gazzy, so…"

Max turned to me.

"No."

"Fang,"

I shook my head, "I want to come."

Max spun on her heel and walked away. I followed her.

When we were out of hearing range she turned around and smacked me over the head. "Why won't you stay with her?" Max demanded angrily.

I shrugged, "I want to come."

"Fang, please, I need you to stay here with her." Max said quietly, she wasn't begging, she was demanding in a polite way. "And I know that's not why." She added.

"Then why won't I?" I asked. She was right that wasn't why, but there was no way I would admit it.

"I don't know! I just know that that isn't your reason."

"Oh that's totally convincing."

"Why won't you tell me what it is?" She demanded.

"Why do you want me to stay?" I shot back.

"You're avoiding the question."

"So are you."

"I'm not going to answer your question until you answer mine."

"You won't answer my question at all, even if I answered yours."

"Stay with her." Max tried.

"Why?"

Max rolled her eyes.

"Max, tell him. He will tell you if you tell him." We both turned to see Angel standing near us. We hadn't even heard her.

"Why do I need to do it?" Max asked.

"Because Fang always has to do it. He kissed you, he told you he loved you, he asked you out. He always has to go first, now it's your turn, and he needs it. He needs to know that you trust him, and that it isn't what he thinks it is." Angel said quietly. "Tell him." Then she turned and went back to the flock without another word.

Max took a deep breath, "I can't do this."

"You are Maximum Ride; you can do anything and everything." I whispered. "Why do you want me to stay?"

"I'll know-" Max sat down on a log behind her and put her head in her hands. "I can't do this, I can't,"

I sat down beside her and put an arm around her. "I won't be mad, no matter what it is." I said. I needed to know that it wasn't why I thought it was.

"No, you'll make fun."

"No I won't."

"If you're here, you can't do anything stupid to get yourself killed." She whispered, "I'll know you're safe."

I laughed, more out of relief and at the irony than at her.

She hit me.

"I wasn't laughing at your reason. I just…" I searched for the right word, "Was nervous. I have to point out though that you are the one who does stupid things. But I guess I understand."

"Why don't you want to stay?"

I sighed and looked down at my feet, "I don't want you all to get killed and be alone. If you all get killed then I want to get killed with you." I mumbled, not meeting her gaze. I sighed. I hated this, I felt exposed and vulnerable. No one knew about that. Not even Angel, I had somehow managed to keep it from everyone, and yet, I just told Max. How was it that she could get to me like that?

"I," Max seemed stunned.

I looked up to meet her gaze, and then Max did the unthinkable, the unimaginable, the physically impossible. She kissed me. Everything but her disappeared. She leaned into me and my hands found their way to her waist. I kissed her back I would always kiss her back.

She pulled back gasping looking surprised. I knew what had happened, she was surprised. She hadn't been thinking, it had just been an impulse. It had happened to me before too.

"Thanks," I breathed.

She flushed and smiled at me. "The flock won't get killed, we will come back, I swear I won't let anything happen to any of us." She whispered, "I need you to stay here."

"If you get yourself killed I swear I will find you and bring you back and kill you again." I warned.

Max laughed, "Thank you."

* * *

I sat back on the log to wait, Aaron paced, back and forth, back and forth. "How long do you think it will take them?" She asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know. No more than a day or so."

"We are going to have to wait all day?"

I sighed, wasn't I already freaked enough? "Not necessarily, they could be able to get them out fast. It may only take two hours."

"How are you not losing your head over this?" Aaron demanded.

I almost laughed at the irony of that seeing as I was beginning to lose my head over it. "Why do you think Max made me stay?"

That seemed to work for her. She continued pacing.

"Think-talk about something else, distract yourself." I said thirty minutes later.

Aaron paused in her pacing to look at me, "You and Max…"

"Not that."

She rolled her eyes, "Why not?"

"We aren't talking about that."

Understanding dawned on her face, "You are freaking out too."

I got up and punched a nearby tree, bloodying my knuckles.

"Sorry."

"Talk about something else." I pressed.

"If we don't get home by Wednesday Ashton will kill me."

"Why isn't he going to kill you for leaving like you did already?"

"He doesn't know I'm not there. He's on a…business trip."

"A CIA mission."

"Angel?"

I nodded.

"Yeah, CIA stuff. He can't call without blowing his cover so he has no way of knowing if I'm at home or not until he gets back." She fell silent. "So if you're freaking out because Max-"

"The flock." I corrected, Why was I opening up to her?

"The flock might die then why are you here with me?"

"Max said."

"That's all you're going to give me isn't it?"

"Yep."

I sat back down on the log and watched Aaron pace, Back and forth back and forth, back and forth.

"Do you have any money?" I asked after three hours of sitting and pacing.

"Yeah, why?"

"If you do we could go get some food, I saw a Taco Bell when we were flying yesterday."

"Are you hungry?"

"I'm always hungry, but its lunch time so I figured you would be too." I answered.

"How are we going to get there?" Aaron asked.

"We could fly."

"I can't fly."

I sighed, "But I can."

"Can you get me off the ground?"

"If Kale can get you off the ground then so can I."

"Are you okay with carrying me?"

I rolled my eyes, "Would I have offered if I wasn't?"

* * *

"So you just get the value pack? That's convenient." Aaron commented. I pulled out a taco and devoured it. "It comes in a little box and everything."

"Yep, their great for on the run eating." I said.

Aaron sighed taking a bite of her third and final taco. I was on my ninth and had three more to go.

"Max will get him out; rescuing people is like her profession. She's the best there is when it comes to stuff like that." I told her.**(A.N. Just passing time there, I know it was random)**

* * *

"Where are they?" Aaron hissed pacing again.

It was getting dark, I was starting to freak. They wouldn't take more than a day to get three people out. "I don't know." I snapped.

"You're freaking out."

"You think?"

Aaron sighed and sat down beside me on the log. "Sorry, you always seem to keep your cool, it's just weird to see a guy like you freaking out."

"Talk about something."

"What do you want me to talk about?"

"I don't know something." I thought for a moment. "What was Max's book like?"

Aaron laughed, "It was amazing, she has major skill. The first one was about when they took Angel, and when Max killed Ari. The second one was about you all going to real school."

I laughed, that had sucked. "Why won't Max let me read them?" I asked.

"Because you actually know herm and you would want to talk about what she wrote."

"What did she write that I would want to talk to her about?"

Aaron shrugged, "She would kill me if I told you."

I rolled my eyes, "She doesn't have to know who told me."

Aaron sighed, "Darn you for taking advantage of me when I'm tired and worried out of my head. In the second book were her thoughts on you and Lisa, then what the voice said about it. In the third book-if you tell her I told you this I'll kill you-were her thoughts on you kissing her in the cave. And in the fourth one, about you and her on the dock."

"What did she think about it?" I pressed.

Aaron looked down, "I seriously can't tell you that."

"What can you tell me?"

"Nothing that you don't already know, She was jealous of Lisa."

"She attacked me. I'm a guy! What was I expected to do? I had never really kissed a girl before-well, Max kissed me-but that didn't count. And I hadn't figured out that I liked her yet! She was jealous?" Why was I telling her this? Oh right, I'm distracting myself.

"Well she was totally in denial of her jealousy, but yes, jealous."

"She really is possessive of me isn't she?"

"She was jealous." Aaron defended.

I laughed, "Nudge said I looked cute and Max nearly attacked her, if it had been anyone else she would have."

"Why did Nudge say you looked cute?" Aaron asked apparently discussed by the Idea.

"We were trying to Make Max jealous."

"Dude, that is evil toying with her emotions like that. And how could you stand to put Nudge in danger like that?" Aaron asked.

"I didn't expect it to work. Nudge isn't my type at all."

"WHERE ARE THEY?" Aaron cried. Wow, talk about ADD.

Crap, they weren't back yet and the stars were out. "Something's wrong. I have to go find them."

"We can't if nothing's gone wrong we could put them in more danger than they're already in.

"You aren't coming with me!"

"You aren't going!"

"Gosh you're just like Max!"

"You're just as stubborn as she is!"

"I'm losing my head." I breathed punching a tree and blooding my knuckles a second time. "You see what she does to me? I should not be freaking like this! I don't freak! Why am I spilling my guts out to you?"

Aaron was pale but her voice was firm when she answered, "Everyone wants to spill their guts to me, it's a gift, or you could call it a curse, and I remind you of Max."

"I don't spill my guts to anyone not even Max."

"No I mean it's almost like a gift, people feel an unnatural need to spill their guts out to me." Aaron replied.

"This sucks."

"You can't go play super hero, that's Max's complex not yours."

"She's going to get herself killed."

"No she won't she has you."

"But I'm not there and I can't stop her from doing stupid things if I'm not there."

"You will get her killed if you go after her now."

"No I won't."

Aaron sighed, "You will get yourself killed if you go after her now. You are no use to her dead."

I dropped my head into my hands. "I can't just sit here."

"Yes you can, you did it before and you can do it again. We will wait until morning and then if they aren't back yet we can both lose our heads at the same time and you can fly us to Hex and we can cause havoc, wrath and vengeance on them." Aaron said.

I sat back on my log leaning into a tree behind me. "I think I just had a panic attack." I whispered in awe.

Aaron nodded, "I'm no expert but I'd say it's because you have none of the flock with you. When you're with Max you don't worried because you know she will do all worrying that needs to be done, and when you don't have Max but you have one of the other members of the flock members you take strength from them in essence to be strong for them. Now you are with me and when I was freaking you were able to pull it to gather, but for the moment I'm good and you are thinking about Max so you're freaking out."

"Where are they?"

Aaron started to freak this time. "I don't know…I just don't know. Why would it take them this long?"

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNnnnnnnn**

**I do realise that in all reality Max would never EVER leave Fang behind but I did it anyway for reasons I cannot say at the moment "Because if I told you I would have to kill you, and that would be a problem seeing as my license to kill has been revoked."  
**

**Be worried about the flock, be very worried.**

**Oh and I'm on break from school so I can post more often just FYI**

**Te he he.**

**REVIEW OR I WILL NOT TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED TO THE FLOCK!!!!!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey guys what up?**

**I love you all thank you so much for the reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Okay let the chapter begin!**

Chapter 32

(Third person)

Max dropped down into the trees, she already regretted leaving Fang. What had she been thinking? She left her right hand man or her SIC she remembered John calling him, behind on a dangerous mission. 'Gosh I'm an idiot.' She thought to herself.

"no you aren't, you were worried that an Eclipse scenario would happen and that Aaron would need protecting. You know Fang is the best at protecting so you left him and he will be safer if he isn't here and you've been reading way to much fan fiction so you're thinking Fang has your superhero complex and would do something stupid trying to save some one and get himself killed." Angel informed her.

"Oh, uh, thanks Ange, but stay out of my head please." Max whispered back.

"But Kale doesn't have to stay out of your head," Angel whispered back.

Max rolled her eyes, "Kale doesn't control his mind reading."

"Can we go now?" Nudge whispered.

"How are we going to find them?" Max asked no one in particular.

"I can handle that." Angel said proudly.

"Okay, Iggy, Gasman, go around back and wait for the signal. Kale and Nudge you can tag-team together and Angel, you're with me." Max whispered.

They all nodded and Angel grabbed Max's hand. Angel dragged Max to the front office inside the Hex building. Walking up to the desk Angel smiled at the receptionist. "Hello sir, our daddy is the head of Hex and it's his birthday, we should go up and surprise him, you should give us an all access pass to this building."

The man seemed confused and got a faraway look in his eyes. "You should go surprise him…I'll get you an all access pass." He handed a card to Max.

"Thank you, Now forget you saw us, we're no one and you don't know us, you will not remember our faces." Angel said as they walked to the door behind the reception desk.

They walked down a series of hallways before they came to a metal lined door with a security check point. "The code is 75210 then you just swipe the card." Angel said quietly.

Max followed Angel's instructions and the door swung open. The scent of antiseptic filled their nostrils and it became obvious that the other half of the building that they had just entered was a place like Itex. The biggest difference was that the White Coats didn't wear white coats, they wore scrubs. Angel walked down the white washed hallways confidently dragging Max behind her.

Two lefts then a right later, they walked past a window into another room. Max stopped in her tracks to stare, cages, fifteen cages lined the room. There were two at the end that were bigger than the rest, but most of them were big enough for one person if that person curled up and a ball as tightly as possible. Five of them were big enough for one to sit up in, and stretch their feet a little bit.

Max felt her throat tighten, "Are they in one of those?"

Angel shook her head, "No, J-Robbin and Katie were, but they aren't now."

"How do you know they were there?" Max whispered as they moved on.

"The experiments remember them." Angel whispered back.

Angel grabbed one of the trainers arms, "Hey where are Merric, Robin and Katie?" She demanded in her mind controlling voice. Her face became horrified, she let go of the trainer, "Oh know, Max, GIVE IGGY THE SIGNAL NOW." She hissed before she took off running down the hall. Max pulled out the go phone that they had purchased that morning and sent her text.

Five minutes later the building shook and a boom echoed through the building.

"Angel what's wrong!" Max yelled as they ran through the hallway.

"He is going to hurt Katie!" Angel yelled franticly, "Hunt is going to hurt Katie!" Alarms were going off and Trainers were running around in a frenzy trying to figure out what had happened. "We have to hurry before he hurts her! Keep your eyes peeled for Merric!"

Near the end of the hallway there were less people and those that were there didn't seemed bothered by the alarms and chaos going on around them. Max looked in one of the windows, "Angel I found Merric!" she called reaching for the door and swiping the card. "Merric let's go!"

Merric was devouring a raw turkey. He looked up growling. He recognized Max and stopped growling, "Where's my girl?" He demanded jumping to his feet. His voice was huskier than usual Max thought, and his eyes, they were amber colored, hadn't they been blue last time she saw him?

"We left her at home." Max said, "Katie's in trouble let's go!"

A vicious animalistic growl erupted from Merric "Hunt is after her again! I swear I will kill him."

He was faster than she remembered him being, she ran after him unable to keep up. "You go to her I have to go find do something." He yelled as he sprinted off.

Max and Angel ran to the end of the hallway and came to a door labeled Cell A.

"Hey what are you doing?" A voice called out.

Max handed the card to Angel and turned to face the owner of the voice. "What are you doing?" she demanded. The man was in his early twenties he wasn't even really old enough to be considered a man, she noticed that he wasn't wearing scrubs and he didn't have a collar around his neck. He did have wolf ears and a tail.

"Why do you want to go in there?" He demanded.

"Uh," Max considered things for a second, "Taking the two in there to testing." She said with authority in her voice.

The young man bit his lip, "I can't let you go in there." He said quietly.

"I'd like to see you try to stop me." Max sneered.

He stepped forward flexing his fingers. A black claw appeared at the tip of each of his fingers.

Max was already in a fighting stance, "Ange, hurry up." She hissed.

The man jumped toward her and brought his clawed hand down her face drawing blood. Max felt horrible pain run through her face. She bit her lip but couldn't help crying out a little. She quickly retaliated though with a hard kick to the boys gut.

"Jericho! You idiot! She's with me!" A deep gravelly voice snarled from the hall.

"Got it!" Angel cried.

"She's you mate?" Jericho asked looking back at Max, "Sorry I thought you were one of Hunt's girls." He said with his ears pinned against his head.

Snipe rolled his eyes and kicked the door open.

Robin was crouched in front of a girl, Katie, Max assumed, his hair was matted in dried blood and he looked like he was wearing down.

"Did you bite him?" Jericho asked in disgust. "And why are you still here? The back garage blew up!"

"But I havvven't had my fun yet!" Hunt hissed

Snipe growled and John looked to him, "He is poisonous Snipe! Watch yourself!" He said through ragged breaths.

Snipe seemed to ignore him he launched himself Hunt snarling like a rabid dog.

Katie looked to Max and Angel with a terrified look.

"Don't worry, they're with us." John whispered dropping down on the ground.

"And the bomber is with me." Max added. "Why did you call Merric Snipe?"

"That's not Merric, I mean it is Merric but it's his other personality. Snipe." John gasped. Snipe managed to get a fist "I'll explain later. SNIPE! DO NOT KILL HIM!" John got up and jumped in between the two boys.

Hunt pivoted and dug his heel into John's ankle causing the boy to yelp and crumple to the ground.

"Max, don't let him kill Hunt." Robin moaned.

Katie growled and Max ran over and restrained snipe who was on top of hunt now, his teeth bared.

"Don't do this, this is Robin's kill. And Katie's. Don't do this." Max grunted, as he shook violently trying to buck her off his back.

Hunt looked terrified, "Jerichoh help me!" He cried.

Jericho pushed Snipe and Max, who had blood still running down her face from where he had clawed her, off of Hunt; but not before Snipe managed to somehow claw down both sides of Hunts face.

Hunt jumped to his feet and ran out of the room screaming in pain. Jericho dropped a card on the floor and looked between it and Katie pointedly. Then he ran after Hunt.

Max was starting to get dizzy the world was spinning. Snipe shook his head; you should have let me kill him." He said bitterly.

Katie picked up the card Jericho had left behind and waved it over her collar. The collar beeped and fell off. She quickly went to John and Snipe with is. They all had red rings around their necks from where the collars had rubbed them raw.

Max sat back against the wall putting a hand to her bloodied face as Katie helped John to his feet and Snipe wagged his tail watching it move as if to make sure it was working properly. Max stood up shakily keeping he hand to her face. Her face was pale from loss of blood and her hands were shaking.

"Freak broke my ankle." John grunted.

They slowly made their way out of the building unnoticed thanks to Angel. When they were outside they saw Iggy's handiwork, the whole back of the building was gone. Max pulled out the Go Phone and sent her last two texts as they headed into the cover of the trees. Kale, Nudge Iggy and Gasman met them minutes later.

"Max! OmyGosh! Your face it looks like Fang's side did when Ari hurt him two years ago and we had to go to the hospital! Are you going to be okay? I don't want to take you to the hospital especially since Fang isn't here." Nudge rambled.

Iggy walked over to Max, "Can I check it out?" He asked. Max moved her hand and sat down leaning into a tree behind her. Iggy ran his hands over the wounds. As he did so, his face grew pale. "You need stitches and we have to stop the bleeding now." He whispered. "You won't make it if we don't, even with blood transplants."

**Well it looks like Fang was right,**

**Something was wrong.**

**If you review I will tell you if she lives.**

**10 more reviews ASAP!!!!!!!!!**

**You can review multiple times if you feel the need!**

**I just want reviews!**

**I will post the next chapter after 10 reviews and I finish it :-)**

**SKIPP OUT!**

**(I would say merry CHRISTmas but I plan to post again before then!-)**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Third Person

"You need stitches and we have to stop the bleeding now." He whispered. "You won't make it if we don't, even with blood transplants."

"I can stitch her up" John said limping over. "Kale do you have a first aid kit?"

"Yes." Kale said pulling his back pack off and digging into it.

"We don't have enough equipment we need antistatic and gauze, and something to clean it with." John said shaking his head.

"I can deal with out the antistatic." Max whispered, she was losing too much blood and was weak. "I can't feel anything but pain anyway at the moment it won't make a difference."

John gave her a hard look and pulled his shirt up, "You will need antistatic, I had to stitch myself up and I almost died of the added pain." There were deep scars on his side.

"They're just like Fang's." Max rasped mesmerized by the scar.

"I can go back and get some" Angel said turning and running before anyone could dispute it.

Angel came back five minutes later with a syringe.

Snipe took it from her and administered the shot to Max.

John sighed, and took the needle and thread from Kale. "Max, I'm not the best but I can do it. It just won't be pretty when I'm done." He said as he went to work. Max passed out half way through it. "Crap, where is her SIC when you need him?" He cursed silently. "She needs blood." John hissed angrily. "I'm guessing she doesn't have human blood. Am I right?"

"Yes." Iggy said solemnly.

"Get ready to give then." Angel said.

John didn't stop working but he was obviously startled, "How is he going to give blood?"

"I stole some stuff in case something like this happened." She answered.

"Kale do you remember how to take blood?" John asked.

"Yes." Kale went over and took Iggy's blood, then Nudge's then Angels, and then Gazzy's.

John sighed as he finished with his stitching. "Where is her SIC?" He demanded looking around for Fang.

"She made Fang stay with Aaron why?" Gazzy answered.

John sighed, "She would be fighting harder if he was here and their blood smells the closest."

"Fang had a transfusion from her two years ago." Iggy said.

John nodded, "That would make sense. Can we get him here or her to him, like really soon?" He asked.

"No, not with your limp and her in that condition, it would be too dangerous to move her." Kale said.

"Well I don't think she will pull through without him." John said.

Kale gave the transfusions and the color returned to her cheeks a little but she didn't wake up.

She was out all through the night, around one o'clock Angel shot up from where she had been resting and went to Max's side. "Max! You have to wake up! Max! I need you!" She cried as she wrapped her arms around Max's body, Tears running down her face, "The flock needs you, Max! Max Fang needs you! Fang is only strong because he has us and if you're not here his whole world will fall apart! Max! We all need you! Don't leave us! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE US!"

**MEANWHILE…**

Fang Pov

I shot up jumping into the air from the dream. Something was wrong. Max I had to find Max. "Aaron, Max is in trouble! I have to find her!" I called landing on the ground where she was on watch. "I have to go now. I can't wait any longer she needs me I can feel it." I said bouncing on my feet feeling an internal drive to go find her.

"Can you take me with you?"

"I have to go now and I need to get to her fast, I don't know if I can handle your weight all the way there." I said.

"Take me to the nearest town, I'll wait for you at a library." Aaron decided.

I grabbed her around the waist and jumped into the air, "Thank you."

"Land there and send Mark back for me!" Aaron yelled to me some time later. I nodded and let her off behind the building.

Seconds later I was in the air again. Here I come Max, Here I come.

I found myself flying faster than I had thought I was capable of, not like Max fast but really fast. Finally I had to land my wings just wouldn't go anymore. I started walking; I could feel that I was almost there. I could feel that I was running out of time. The world was changing, I didn't like it.

**Back to the pack and the flock**

Third Person again

"Max! Wake up!" Angel sobbed.

"We need you Max!" Nudge cried from Kale's side.

Suddenly Angel looked up, "Fang?" she looked around the trees, "FANG!"

Kale looked up too, "I hear him too, FANG!"

Iggy, John Katie and Merric-who had come back to consciousness hours ago- looked up next, "I heard him. Listen,"

Silence befell the flock and the pack as they strained their ears, and they could hear it, it was far away and muffled but it was there, Fang's voice, "Angel! Nudge! Gazzy! Iggy! MAX!"

"FANG!" they all shouted in unison.

Fang's voice came closer, and more desperate. Finally what he was yelling stopped and changed to only calling for Max.

Finally his voice rang clearly through the trees, "MAX!!"

Max moaned in her slowly gaining consciousness.

"Max!" Fang was running now. He had to get to her had to find her.

Finally Fang Pov

"FANG!" I knew that voice; it was the voice I was calling to. The voice that I had wanted to hear so badly. It was a shriek and it scared me though. Max doesn't shriek, ever. I found new energy and ran faster, calling to her the whole time.

Finally I got to her; my blood ran cold as I saw her. She was pale and weak looking, she was in pain. She was losing hope and losing her fight against the blood loss. I dropped down to my knees beside her, my vision was blurred by a watery build up. I blinked it away as she saw me there beside her.

"Max, wake up! Come back! You don't get to die yet. Max." For the first time in my life I lost my grip. I've been through a lot, but I've always been able to handle it. I had been okay when Max had her brain attacks and fell out of the sky, I had been okay when Ari almost killed me, I had been okay when Max tried to cut the chip out of her arm, I had been okay when she ran from me after I kissed her, I had been okay when Angel got lost in the blizzard, I had always been able to hold it all in, to keep my mask on, and to keep my emotions at bay, even from myself, but I couldn't handle this. Tears fell as I put my hand on her shoulder, "You can't die Max, I need you." I whispered.

My head hurt like H*** but I didn't care she was the only thing that mattered. I pulled her into my lap. Emotions raged in my head, too many, It was all too much. I held her to me crying. Her heart beat was there, weak, and too slow for her, but it was there. "Don't die. Don't leave us, don't leave me. I need you. I can't lead the flock like you do Max," I need you I whispered

I don't know how long I sat there with her in my arms listening to her heart beat. Then something changed, her heart sped up, beating faster. Her eyes snapped open in with the look she had when she came out of a fight. Her eyes met mine and I smiled. "Max."

"What happened?" She asked franticly in a hoarse voice.

Why was she so worried? "What do you think happened?"

"Your crying, I can't think of anything that would make you cry." She rasped.

"I thought you were dead, I thought I was going to lose you." I whispered

She hugged me, tears running down her face as I held her tighter. She had three nasty cuts on her face that had been stitched up poorly but effectively. I hugged her and slowly worked myself back stopping the tears and tried to push the emotions back, but I couldn't I stopped the tears but I couldn't stop the emotional havoc in my head. Her shoulders shook as she sobbed into my shirt.

"Max you never do that to me again. I almost lost my mind. I was seriously losing it without you." I whispered into her hair.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled into my shirt. I traced one of the cuts on her cheek, "What happened to your face?" I asked.

I felt her smile against me. "I got clawed by an idiot who saved our lives." She whispered.

Max's sobs slowly subsided but she was still lost in her own world, "How did you find me?"

I sighed and rested my head on top of hers. "I don't know Max, I was sleeping and then all of a sudden I had to find you. I had to get to you. It was insane. All my sense of direction would tell me was you. Where you were, and that you needed me." I whispered.

"I love you." She mouthed looking up at me.

A smile spread across my face and I kissed her. Her lips were soft and warm under mine. She kissed me back and I smiled against her lips before I kissed her more. "I love you too." I whispered as we broke apart.

Max was very pale but she smiled at me. I looked over to Iggy-who I had just now realized was standing there along with the rest of the flock and the pack. "Why is she so pale?" I asked feeling heat rise in my cheeks over the fact that they had all just watched our moment.

"Iggy nodded in John's general direction.

"She lost a lot of blood, one of Jericho's claws hit an artery, it's a miracle she survived really. She probably needs more blood."

"Can you use my blood?" I demanded.

John smiled for some unknown reason. "Yes, your blood will work best even."

"Wow, I'm dizzy." I exclaimed as Kale took my blood and gave it to Max. It was making my queasy with all the needles and the disinfectant.

I buried my head in Maxes hair and closed my eyes, "Aaron's waiting for you at the library Merric." I said quietly. I was so tiered. Max snuggled into my arms and I wrapped my wings around us both before I drifted to sleep.

"Can we go get her now?" Merric asked giddily. Have you ever seen someone who has been beaten within an inch of their live giddy? It is freaking hilarious and yet horribly upsetting at the same time. Merric had two broken ribs and a broken arm. His hole face was bruised and his left eye was swollen shut.

"Can you run in your condition? Can John?" Kale asked worriedly.

John looked up. "I'm fine, I've had worse." His hand absently went to his side as he spoke.

"What about you, Max, can you fly?" I asked

Max glared at me, "I'm good" she said. "It's my face that is hurt, my wings are fine."

Merric smiled, "I have to go." He said.

John nodded, "Don't let me slow you down, Katie and I will meet you in…"

"The old stream over hang?" Merric suggested.

John grinned, "Yeah, we haven't been there in years."

Merric nodded, "I'll see you there." He then turned to the flock, "You can come with me or go with Katie and John." Then he turned and ran into the forest.

"I don't remember him being so fast." I thought aloud as the flock got jumped into the air to follow him."

"Ask him about it when he stops! He's actually running quite slowly because of his ribs." John called after us. I saw Kale flying beside Nudge, so he was coming with us too.

I flew into the lead, Max frowned and hit me with one of her wings. "What do you think you're doing?" She demanded.

"Well I figured I should be in front since I know where we're going." I replied.

Mac huffed, "Just tell me where we're going so I can lead."

"Fine." I said and told her the coordinates. She hit me again as she pressed ahead.

We ended up getting to the library seconds before Merric. Aaron saw us from inside the window and was out of the building when he got there.

He appeared out of the trees holding his hands up in surrender.

Aaron ran to him with tears in her eyes. "Easy-" Merric attempted to warn as she bowled into him. I saw the pain evident on his face, the excruciating pain but he hugged her anyway, and I could see the joy and relief just beneath the pain.

"Hey Merric Wolf." Aaron whispered.

Merric smiled, "Hi Aaron Firelight." There was something romantic about their simple words. There was some deeper meaning between the words that was obvious but only they could understand that hidden meaning.

Merric kissed her cheek, and then her hair and then she pulled back and kissed him. I had to look away from their reunion. It was a private moment.

When I looked back they were just staring at each other, Aaron's hands tangled in Merric's hair. "Are you okay?" She whispered.

Merric smiled, "I'm fine, two broken ribs and a wrist, I'll be fine."

Finally they broke apart. Kale hugged Aaron next then she turned to me, "I see you got to your girl, was she okay when you got there?"

"She was in a coma like state when I got there." I said.

"Let's go meet Katie and John." Kale said.

**So this is the end of the real plot.**

**I have a few more "Epilogue" chapters to write that are mainly just fun and explanations of things. Then I have the "Official Last Chapter" And then I have a real Epilogue.**

**But what I am saying is If you wanted to you could stop reading now. There is not much more action in the chapters to come. There is one final conflict to be resolved that hasn't even been mentioned yet but other than that…**

**The next four of five chapters are just kind of fun plot less chapters.**

**I AM NOT ENDING IT YET.**

**I have this idea that I really want to add so I'm going to even though I could have just posted the last two Chapters and be done with it. **

**So review. **

**WE are almost done.**

**It makes me want to cry to think that I won't be working on this story much longer but it isn't over yet! So I'm not going to cry just yet.**

**Skipp out**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Fang Pov.

I sat back in the huge couch and sighed, having met up with Katie and John and catching one another up on each other's stories. We were hanging at Aaron's house today.

"You all so have to stay for Christmas." Aaron said. "We have to teach you about Christmas traditions and what not."

Kale nodded squeezing Nudge's hand. "We would have a lot of fun."

John looked over at Merric then he spoke, "Katie and I can stay till New Year and let my ankle heal, but then we have to head out to Alaska to check on the packs up there."

Merric grinned before nudging Aaron's shoulder. Every once in a while that boy reminded my more of a cat than a wolf. Aaron smiled and turned to us, "What about you all?"

Max opened her mouth but did not have the chance to answer for being cut off by Nudge, "Oh please Max! It would be so much fun and we could Make snowmen and go sledding…" Max flushed when Nudge mentioned sledding and looked over to me.

"I love sledding." I whispered so only Max could hear.

"…And make snow angels and decorate a Christmas tree, and make gingerbread houses and get sick on cookie dough! It would be so awesome!"

"NUDGE! Shut up." Max said commanded. "I think we can stay as long as the Voice doesn't say otherwise."

The whole room erupted in cheers.

"First, I have to call my mom." Max said. Aaron tossed her cell phone to Max and Max left the room.

Kale looked at me appraisingly, "Hey Aaron, do you thing Fang would look as good as Merric with a Mohawk?" he asked staring at my hair.

Aaron's eyes grew wide, "You wouldn't do that to me," She whispered in horror.

Kale grinned, "If I could get him to let me I totally would."

"But…that would make me lose it and you know it." Aaron whispered. "I would go Fangirl on him."

"I'm lost." I said.

"can we spike your hair up in a Mohawk?" Kale asked bluntly. I simply stared at him so he continued, "Max would think it was awesome and you are planning on cutting your hair tomorrow anyway so…"

"I'm not shaving it." I said evenly.

"Well it wouldn't technically be a Mohawk; it would be a…Fauxhawk, a fake Mohawk without the sides shaven off but still spiked up on the top if you will."

"You don't have to do it tomorrow I was thinking Christmas Eve." Kale added when I didn't go for it.

I sighed, "I'll think about it."

"Nooo! Fang don't do that to me!" Aaron cried.

"Why?"

"She absolutely loves a fauxhawk." Merric said. "She goes crazy over them."

Hm, that could be interesting.

"And Max would like it too," Angel piped in.

"Fine, on Christmas eve." I said quietly. Aaron groaned and fell back into Merric.

She looked up at him, "You need one to." She said.

"Will you go fangirl on me?" Merric asked smirking.

Aaron seemed to seriously consider this question before she answered, "Most likely I'll just be stunned by your extreme hotness, like last time."

Merric looked up and laughed, "Last time went pretty well for me. I'll do it."

"When do we go find a tree?" Nudge asked.

"We will need three trees." Kale said thoughtfully, "One for Fang's mom's house, One for this room and a smaller one for the loft. We could go get one of them today." He said.

Max walked into the room and sat down beside me, "Hey guys guess what." She said. "Mom has to work all Christmas break so she is sending Ella down her." She declared.

"Ella's coming?" Iggy asked looking way to hopeful for his own good.

Max nodded.

"Sweet! Omygosh this is going to be the best Christmas EVER! I get to spend it with my best friend my boyfriend and my family!" Nudge squealed.

"How is she going to get here?" Iggy asked, "I mean it's a long way from Arizona to South Dakota."

"She is flying in to the Airport in that town that we went shopping in." Max answered.

"So someone will need to pick her up from there and fly her here." Iggy said

"Oh yeah, I guess so." Max said.

"I could do it." Iggy said quietly.

"Really? Thanks Ig, you are the man."

"Hey, I thought I was the man." I said mildly.

Max, Aaron and Merric laughed.

"Well sorry Iggy, but Fang is right, He is my man."

"But you can be Ella's!" Nudge exclaimed. Iggy turned redder than a tomato. Then he got up and left us saying something about Christmas tree lights.

"Well can we go get the tree now?" Angel and Gazzy demanded in unison.

"Sure." Max said standing up.

"We are going to stay here," John said licking Katie's Cheek. I suppose it's a wolf kid thing because all three of them do a lot of that.

"It's warm here, I'm staying too." I said reaching for Max's hand. "You should too."

"Why should I stay here exactly?"

"You made me stay in a hospital when I almost died, I'm not doing that to you. I'm just saying you should take it easy since you did almost die the other day." I answered tactfully.

"We can watch the flock." Aaron volunteered.

Max rolled her eyes, "Fine. Be good and listen to…Merric, he's in charge Max said as she plopped down, on my stomach!

"What the heck?" I demanded pushing her off of me. Max laughed. I sat up and grabbed her and pulled her into my lap. Revenge is so sweet, literally in this case. "If you wanted to sit with me all you had to do was ask." I whispered.

She seemed to freeze in my arms, regardless of if she loved me or not being this close was not something she handled well. I traced the cuts on her face with my fingers sending shivers down her spine. Wow, I didn't know I could make her do that! I smiled to myself. "You know, Kale wants to spike my hair up." I whispered.

"You would look cute with your hair spiked up." Max whispered back. It was my turn to freeze.

"What?"

Max pushed her head against my chest, "You heard me."

"Did you just refer to me as being…cute?" I asked.

"Maybe I did maybe I didn't." Max replied.

Wow, I think Max just said I could be cute, I never in my life thought anyone would ever refer to me as cute, much less MAX. The saddest part was that I think I liked it.

**Next chapter up soon review!**

**I love you all Merry Christmas! And God Bless!**

**Skipp out!**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 25

Christmas trees and snowball fights

Fang pov

"Max, Fang, you so should have come! We had so much fun!" Nudge cried running into Aaron's house.

Kale, Aaron, and Merric were behind her, "Define fun." Merric said shaking out a snow coated tail.

Aaron laughed and stopped short. "We're idiots." She said smacking her forehead. "We left the loft tree outside"

"We'll help you go get it." Max said standing up.

"I will not help." Merric declared dropping down on the couch. "I'm weak and cold and tired. I've been run way too much lately." He sighed.

"Whatever Marky." Aaron said. She turned to go back out the door, "Come on Fang, be a man, help us out."

"It's a tinny little tree." I mused looking down at it.

"Come on, "Aaron said grabbing the top of the tree.

I sighed and turned to Max, "You get the other side so you won't reopen your cuts." Max rolled her eyes and went around the other side. We hoisted it on to our shoulders. Three flights of steps later we found ourselves in the loft, or Aaron and Kale's floor. Kale had the stand ready and we carefully set up the tree. "That is the heaviest small tree I have ever carried." I said

Max laughed and looked around, "Wow, this place is awesome it's like you have your own apartment."

Kale smiled. "That's what I said." The loft was huge; the whole thing was covered in wood. It was amazing; There was a kitchen In the corner, and a flat screen on the wall on the other side. It was surrounded by couches and two chairs. There were three more couches in a semicircle in the center of the room. They were surrounding the Christmas tree. There were three doors on the western wall. I assume Kales room, bathroom and Aaron's room.

"Ash has a lot of money." Aaron explained.

"You all have to come play in the snow with us!" I heard Nudge yell from downstairs.

We bundled up- well I just grabbed a coat boots and gloves and Merric John and Katie didn't need coats seeing as they were covered in fur, so they just got gloves- but everyone else bundled up before we went outside. I sat down on a tree branch to watch the flock frolic. Angel and Nudge were working on the world's biggest igloo with John and Katie. Iggy and the Gasman were throwing snowballs at Max who was running dodging and glancing at me as if to say, "Why aren't you helping me?" I laughed at her face as she got hit head on with a ball of snow.

"Oh it's on now." Max said glaring at me.

"Oh no." I jumped off of my branch and began to make snowballs as quickly as I could, taking advantage of the fact that Max wanted vengeance on Iggy and Gazzy before she came after me.

By the time she was finished with them they were up a tree and soaked with melted snow. I had a barrier built up in front of my tree. The first snowballs hit it instead of me. Then Aaron decided to help out. "I'm hit!" I yelled as Aaron's snow ball hit the back of my coat. "Merric! Come be my wing man!" I cried.

Aaron cried out as Merric joined me and threw one at her. I grinned, "They are going down." Merric nodded.

"Fang!" Max yelled. I peeked over the snow wall to be hit with a white, cold and wet ball of slush.

"Max you can't even make a real snowball!" I yelled throwing one back at her. She dodged it.

"Give me your left glove." Merric whispered. Why were we whispering when we had to yell to be heard? I suppose that made things more dramatic.

"Why?"

"I can make it look like you are still here and you can sneak out and get Max." Merric answered. I grinned and handed it to him.

"Cover me." I carefully darted over to a bush then looked back to see if anyone had seen me leave the safety of the fort. No one had. Max was attacking our barricade. I saw Angel join Merric, odd; I would have thought she would be on Max's side. Nudge left their unfinished igloo and joined Max and Aaron.

This was turning into a full scale snow war. I ran unnoticed to the enemy grounds. I bent down and expertly sculpted a huge snowball. I saw Max around four yards away and smiled to myself. I took a running start then dived, bringing the snowball down on her head and knocking us both to the ground.

Max looked up at me stunned. "I-You-…killed…me." She whispered dramatically covering her face with her arms. She dropped her head in the snow and closed her eyes.

"Attack!!" I was pelted with snowballs.

Wow I should have seen that coming. I dropped my head down beside Max's and joined her in being dead.

"Fang if you don't get off me right now…" Max whispered out of the corner of her mouth still pretending to be dead.

"I can't, I'm dead remember?" I whispered back.

Max sighed, "Okay guys, stop now."

"NEvver!" Nudge cried.

Max looked over at me through her arms, "The enemy of my enemy is my friend?" She asked.

I didn't think that made sense seeing as I was her enemy but I nodded. "For the moment."

She grinned, "On three….One!" I jumped up grabbing her hand and pulling her up with me. We ran for cover with our heads down. We made it to the barricade and leaped over and under it. Merric handed me my glove.

"Hey didn't you two die? And aren't you trying to kill us?"

"She has decided that we are the lesser of the two evils." I grinned.

Merric nodded, "Well that's a fair trade. Angel joined the dark side."

"But we have Max!" I said. "Angel is always on Max's side."

"Not when nudge is against me." Max said.

"Hey! Who wants hot chocolate?" Kale yelled from the door.

Nudge Angel, Katie, John, Iggy and Gazzy ran inside.

Merric grinned, "Go ahead, Aaron is mine."

"Good luck." I said as Max and I ran to the house followed by a flurry of snowballs.

"We only have one more cup." Kale said as we entered the house. "You can share."

Max rolled her eyes and took the cup. She chugged it down and handed it back to Kale. "Fang needs some too."

Five cups later Aaron and Merric came in laughing. Merric shook melted snow out of his hair and tail and Aaron shrugged out of her coat still giggling.

Kale opened the refrigerator and pulled out four water bottles. He handed warm hot chocolate to Aaron in his cup, and tossed one of the water bottles to Merric Who drained it and tossed it back an caught the next one to repeat the process. It was cool how smooth and natural they were with it, Merric expected the water bottle and Kale knew just when to throw.

Merric wagged his tail the whole time."So, are we lighting your tree now?" He panted.

Kale grinned, "No we will do it tomorrow when Ella gets here."

"Sounds good, your tree is the most fun."

**Review**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hey guys I hope you had an awesome Christmas. I know I did!**

**I got my laptop! Yay me!**

**Anyway, here is the next chapter.**

**Important, Ella is here now, She knows about the wolf kids and that Kale can read minds, that is all she knows, she knows nothing about Kale having wings or Snipe or Merric's past. (I would have put it in the story but I was feeling lazy so I decided not to.)**

**Also, I do sleep I just have no life, this is what I spend all my free time doing. : )**

**Chapter 36**

**Third person**

"Marky, I need to run." John said standing up.

Merric looked up, "Let's go then."

John grabbed the crutches Kale had supplied and limped out the door.

"Why do you always speak in code?" Merric asked when they were out of hearing range.

John grinned, "Because I always speak in code."

"So what do you want to talk about? That is what run means right? Run means talk?"

John nodded, "We can't talk about it yet we need to sit down."

Merric rolled his eyes, "Let's sit down here then."

John shrugged and leaned against a tree. "So you and Aaron, You obviously love each other, like me and Katie. Does she mind you being so fast so strong? Is she going to be able to ruff it?" He asked putting his hand in his pocket. "Will she be okay with that ruffling it will come so easy for you?"

"What are you getting at?" Merric asked cutting strait to the point.

John sighed, "She wants to be fast like you. I may have snagged a Speed and strength enhancement. "He whispered pulling a syringe out of his pocket.

"You what?"

John sighed, "Look Marky, we're fast. We are really fast and even though she would be okay without it, but she is going to have a hard time keeping up with us. It won't hurt as bad as it did for us, but it will be painful She will probably get sick to her stomach because from it but you could get Kale to get her some Morphine and she would be fine. I didn't tell her though, it's your choice." He handed the syringe to his brother and hopped back to the house."

* * *

Fang pov

* * *

"We do _our _Christmas tree a little bit different than most people would." Aaron informed us. She was snuggled up with Merric who seemed out of it. He was definitely deep in thought over something.

"Yes they do do it differently than most people would." Ashton said as he walked past us to the stairs.

"Can we do it now?" Nudge asked.

Kale grinned, "Sure let's go."

So Merric and Katie dragged John up three sets of steps to help with the decorating and Angel and Nudge almost killed each other in their race to the top. I stayed put on the very soft couch. Max stood in front of me with her hands on her hips. "You have to come up with us." She said.

I shook my head stubbornly, "I don't want to go upstairs." I said.

Max sighed, "Come on Fang! That isn't fair if I have to go help then you do to."

I smiled and shook my head.

Max seemed momentarily dazed by my smile. Then she shook her head and glared. "Get your butt upstairs now." She growled.

I sat up leaning forward with my hands clasped in front of me, "No thanks I'm good down here."

Mac rolled her eyes and grabbed my hands, pulling me to my feet. "Now." She pushed me to the steps.

"No."

Max sighed and grabbed my wrist. "You will come upstairs with me and be my wing man." She hissed leaning towards me.

We were so close if she would just lean a little bit closer…

"I will later if you go upstairs with me." Max said reading my mind.

I sighed, "You win…for now."

So we went upstairs to find that we had only missed the finding of the lights. As we got to the landing Kale threw a coil of Light rope at me. I caught it and put it over my shoulder, "What do you want me to do with this?" I asked.

"Just hold it." Kale answered. I sighed as Max dragged me over to where Kale was digging in a box. He produced a second coil, this one was blue, and tossed it to me. I put it over my other shoulder. The third one was yellow; Max took it and put it over my head.

"Now Angel!" Nudge yelled. The next thing I knew all the rope I was holding was glowing and one was being wrapped around my waist.

"What the?" I realized that it was hopeless and dropped it.

"Fang you are glowing! I've never seen you glow before!" Nudge cried laughing.

"I can't see." I stated plainly.

Ella laughed, and pulled the coil off of my head. Iggy grabbed the end of the coil and ran around Max and I in circles. The next thing I know Max and I are tied together by a glowing rope.

"We aren't a Christmas tree." Max said struggling against the light rope. Merric laughed the first I had heard from him since he and John went running.

"Why did you tie us together?" Max demanded as Angel took one of the coils from my shoulder and passed it to John.

"We thought it would be funny." Angel explained.

"Are you going to untie us anytime soon?" Max asked reaching for the not.

"Don't do that." Angel said in her off voice that told you mind control was taking place.

Max's hand dropped to her side and I sighed, "Why us?" I asked.

"Because you two are cute together." Nudge explained as if it were obvious.

"Why not Iggy and Ella?" Max demanded, "You are always talking about how cute they are together."

Iggy and Ella blushed, "We are not together!" They shouted in unison.

We could have some fun with that; I looked to Max for permission. She looked like she was thinking the same thing so I grinned, "That's how it always starts out, denial in unison."

Nudge looked confused, "No it doesn't."

I sighed and rolled my eyes "Can you untie us now?"

Aaron shook her head, "Not until we need that strand of light rope."

"I really don't like being tied up." Max growled.

"Does anyone?" I asked.

Max laughed and sat down. She didn't think to tell me she was going to sit down so I suddenly felt the light rope dig into my skin and I flopped down beside her grunting. "Tell me next time." I hissed

"Oh yeah, I forgot."

I rolled my eyes "whatever but this is your fault."

"Excuse me; you were the one holding the rope."

"You made me come up here." I countered.

"You didn't have to come up here." Max deflected.

"You cheated."

"How did I cheat?"

I sighed, "I can't discuss this with you right now."

Nudge grabbed one end of the green light rope and Angel grabbed the other. "Ready guys?" Kale asked. They nodded eagerly. Kale grinned. "Go!" Angel took off flying (not literally) around the tree. Nudge held the other end to keep it in place. When Angel had finished she the light rope was neatly spiraling the tree. Nudge ran in circles with the blue rope but she ended up tying Kale to the tree.

She leaned in and kissed his cheek.

I shot out of the chair dragging Max with me, "Whoa Whoa whoa, you did not just kiss him! You are way too young to be kissing boys!" I said.

"Fang, chill." Max said grabbing my arm.

Kale gave me an innocent look, "Don't kill me I was tied to a tree."

Max dragged me down the steps without a warning or a word. It was relatively easy for her to do since I was tied to her.

"What is your problem?" She demanded at the bottom of the steps.

"He kissed Nudge, she is way too young to be kissing boys!" I hissed.

"She's thirteen."

"That's too young!"

"She kissed him."

"But-"

"Why is it bothering you?" Max demanded.

"She's my sister!"

"You pretended to go out with her!"

"Pretended being the key word!"

"What are you her father?"

"I don't know! Doesn't she need one?"

Max laughed, "oh my gosh, you're an over protective older brother!"

Hm, I hadn't thought of that maybe I was, "Your point being?"

"Well I just…You don't act much like…I don't really think of you as being all that family oriented."

"Family is all I've got of course I care about it! You don't think I care about the flock? Why wouldn't you think I care about the flock?" I roared in a whisper.

"That's not what I meant, I know you care about the flock, I just didn't realize…that you cared about them like I did, I didn't think the flock was your life."

I really wanted to punch her, in fact, if I didn't know punching her would lead to an all out fistfight, and I had been able to turn around, I probably would have. "What else would I have to be my life? You seriously don't realize that? After everything we've been through? You really don't know me that well? " I demanded.

"I don't know!" Max sighed, "I know that you would do anything for us but I didn't think that it was…" She paused thinking, "Ah! What am I trying to say? Look, forget it I didn't mean it like that. I don't know how to tell you what I meant."

"Why are we still tied together?" I asked.

Max sighed relived, "I don't know."

"How do we get back upstairs? I asked looking to the stairwell.

"We walk?" Max answered sarcastically.

"No I mean when we are tied together like this, it's one thing to drag someone down a flight of stairs but to drag them up is much harder."

Max sighed and hugged my shoulders, "You drag me this time." She jumped and wrapped her legs around my waist. "He I could probably slide down out from under the ropes like this." Max whispered.

"No you can't." I whispered back.

"Why not?" Max demanded, "When we're this close together it leaves some slack in the rope."

"No Max that isn't the problem." I whispered.

"Then what is the problem?" Max demanded.

Blood rushed to my face. "If you slide down like that you will take my pants with you."

"Oh," I could hear the embarrassment in her voice, well at least I wasn't the only one feeling awkward at the moment.

"Fang! Max! Come back! We need your lights now!" Aaron called from upstairs.

I sighed and began my assent up the steps. "Dang you way a ton Max." I grunted as we neared the top. Kale had gotten himself out from the tree and they had added red and purple light ropes to the tree. Aaron untied us and added yellow to the tree, but Max made no move to get down from my back. "hey Max, are you going to stay there all night? I asked.

"I'm thinking about it, your back is really warm and it's cold in here." She told me cheerfully.

"Max, those are my wings you are on top of not my back,." I informed her lightly. I walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Oof," I smiled and leaned back, "Fang-can't breath-being crushed-and you said I was heavy." Max choked. I sat up a little so I wasn't actually crushing her and smiled to myself.

"Fang, will you help me put the angel on the tree?" Gazzy asked running up to me.

I grinned, "You cannot put Angel on the tree."

Gazzy held up a glass angel, "No this angel not Angel Angel."

"Sure Gasser." I said standing up, only to be choked by Max's hold on my throat. She quickly pulled her arms down around my shoulders but stayed latched onto my back. "Max, get off me. You can get back on after we get Angel on the tree," Angel laughed.

"Not me! THE angel silly!" she cried laughing. I was surprised a ten year old would think that was funny but oh well. Max untucked her wings slightly so she could hit me on the head as she grudgingly got down from my back. I untucked my wings and shook them out as I lifted Gazzy up so he could put the angel on top of the tree.

As soon as I put him down I felt Max's hands on my shoulders. "Why do you want to be on my back?" I demanded.

"You're warm, I'm cold." She answered matter-of-factly.

Well can't you use a blanket?" I inquired.

"Do you want me to get off?" Max asked in mock hurt.

I sighed. "No, it's just that you're heavy. And I can think of a much better way to hold you."

"Oh yeah, how's that?" Max said leaning into my back.

"Well," I gently removed her hands from my shoulders and spun around, "Let me show you." I quickly swept my arm under her knees and pulled her into my arms, picking her up bridal style.

"Fang! No!" Max said angrily but staying in my arms.

"Why not?" I smirked.

"Because this puts you in control." She huffed.

"Oh and being on my back put you in charge." I said sarcastically.

"I had more control from your back yes." Max said crossing her arms.

I laughed, "I didn't know you pouted."

"Well whatever works." Max said.

"But Max," I whispered quietly, "It's not working."

Max frowned, "We'll see about that."

"No Max, I don't think we will." I said.

Max thought for a moment then she started squirming. Having superhuman strength comes in handy more often than you would think. Eventually she was over my shoulder. The flock and the pack were laughing at us. I didn't really care and Max was too preoccupied to notice. I walked over to the couch pushed her over, causing her to fall onto the couch.

Max got up crouching on the couch ready to attack me.

"Hey guys I hate to stop this confrontation in the middle of it, but I's eleven and we were suppose to send everyone home at ten." Aaron said.

Max sighed and gave me a look that said this wasn't over and Turned to Aaron, "Oh, that's fine, thanks for letting us help you with your tree." I looked at the tree, it was covered with colorful bubble like balls and had four different collared rope lights wrapped around it. Wow, we had either been attacking each other for a very long time or they had done that really fast. I was leaning towards the first.

"See you tomorrow." Merric said kissing Aaron's cheek.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." John echoed.

Kale stared at john for a second, "You are staying here."

"Oh,"

Nudge squeezed Kale's hand, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Kale grinned and nodded. "You won't want to miss tomorrow," He said to all of us.

Max nodded smiling and grabbed my hand. My mouth dropped open and I turned to make sure it was actually Max.

She returned my gaze with a shrug, "I like you, You like me. Why not?"

"Okay." I said in something like a daze.

"See you all tomorrow." Max said dragging us out of the house. Well she only had to drag me- I was dragging Nudge.

**REVIEW!**

**Skipp out**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

**Fang Pov**

"I believe you owe me something." I whispered as we got to the house.

Max gave me a blank look, "Not now."

I rolled my eyes. It wasn't good that she had so much control over me like this but I didn't really care at that moment. "When?" I demanded.

"Later." She answered. I had always had the impression that when in a dating relationship the man got to lead. Not with Max. She got to be in charge no matter what the issue. I sighed and let it be.

"Max what do you think we're doing tomorrow?" The Gasman asked tiredly.

Max laughed a little, "I don't know Gasser, Knowing the pack, it will be something awesome. Off to bed guys. Ella, you can have Fangs bed and he will sleep on the couch."

I still wasn't use to sleeping in a bed, and apparently she knew that. My bed was extremely cushy and you sunk down into it and it became nearly impossible to get out of. I nodded. We stacked and tapped then Ella and the flock headed up the steps. Max waited for them to go out of sight then she hugged me and kissed my cheek before running up the steps after the flock. "Cheater." I whispered after her.

* * *

I tapped on the door and waited for Max to open it. I would have walked in without waiting but Ella was in there too.

"What?" I took that as an okay to open the door and walked in.

"Max, I need you to cut my hair." I said holding up a razor.

Max looked over my laptop at me, "Why can't you cut it yourself?"

"I can't see the back of my head." Every once in a while Max has moments where she just acts like an idiot. She always cuts my hair.

Max rolled her eyes and shut the laptop. "Fine."

"Max, if you cut it all off I'll get you." I warned. "I just want to be able to see."

Max sighed, "You should let me cut it short."

"No."

Max sighed and picked up a pair of scissors.

"Hey no shorter than that." I said lightly as she went for a second round of cutting.

"Please?"

"Wow Max I didn't know you begged." I smirked..

Max just shrugged. She snatched the razor off the counter and ran it up my scalp.

"Max!" I cried. She had the longest guard there was on it but it still cut a lot of my hair off.

Max smiled at me, "You really don't care about your hair that much do you? Besides, you can't leave it like that."

I wished I could growl like Merric. "Fine, but I will get you for this."

"It's still long," Max said as she continued. "And it will grow back."

I crossed my arms and waited for her to finish.

* * *

"I'm off balance now." I grunted running a hand through my short hair.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard you say." Max said. "Besides, I like it."

"I don't care if you like it. I don't like it." I said leaving the bathroom.

The doorbell rang. I sighed and went to let the pack in.

"Nice hair cut Fang." Aaron said seriously. Kale smirked.

"We uh, brought gingerbread." John said holding up a grocery bag. (The reusable kind! GO GREEN!)

Nudge ran down the steps and hugged Kale. "Hey Kale!" She said.

Kale smiled and replied with the same amount of enthusiasm, "Hey Nudge!"

Max came down and smiled at Aaron, "Don't you think Fang's hair looks good?"

"Heck yes." Aaron replied returning the smile.

I rolled my eyes. "He isn't happy about it." Max explained.

"Come in guys." I said.

Angel appeared from the kitchen smiling, "Iggy said we could help him make the gingerbread!" She told us. "I heard you and told him." She added after hearing our thoughts.

"Except for Max!" Iggy yelled. "She will ruin everything if she so much as touches the food!" I heard Ella giggle.

"Let's go." Angel said

"I'm allergic to Ginger." John said hopping on his crutches to the living room.

"I don't really feel like making the gingerbread I just want to make the house." Nudge said following John and Katie. Kale was right on her heels.

Angel sighed.

"I'll help Ange." I said. Angel smiled at me.

"I', horrible at cooking" Aaron said.

"I go where she goes." Merric said.

Max followed Angel and I into the kitchen.

"It's just you me Ella Fang and Max." Angel informed Iggy.

"I said no Max and you get Max **and **her boyfriend?" Iggy cried.

Ella giggled until I punched Iggy in the gut.

"Hey, don't pick on the blind kid!" Iggy huffed. "Make yourself useful and go get the flour."

I reached under the counter into the cupboards and pulled out the flour. "Done."

"Now spread a little bit of it on the counter here." Iggy commanded.

Max reached into the flour and spread two handfuls of it on the counter.

"Max, I think that's too much." I said.

Max shrugged spread it out a little more.

Iggy and Ella were acting much more professional than us.

"That is way too much get rid of some of it" Ella told us.

Max flicked a pile of it at me. I flicked some back at her.

"Hey, stop playing and help us out." Ella snapped.

I picked up the trash can and held it under the table and stated to sweep flour off the counter with my hand. Max leaned over and pushed a huge pile off the counter. It didn't go into the trashcan. A small white cloud appeared as it hit my shirt.

I grabbed a hand full and dropped it over her head. Angel laughed while Ella looked worried.

Max glared at me and reached into the bag. I ducked and she missed. But she hit Iggy. Iggy turned to glare in our direction. "I was trying to hit Fang." Max defended. Iggy didn't go for it; he reached out and found our pile of flower. He hit Max square in the face with skill that made us wonder if he had gotten his sight back and just not told us. It caked her face to the point where she was able to reach up and scrape a layer off. She missed again and hit Ella this time. And thus began the war of the white flour as it would come to be know. Ella got me and I got Max who mistook me for Iggy who went after me for making Max go after him. It became a vicious cycle. Even Angel who hadn't been part of the fight ended up covered in flour.

Eventually we ran out of flour. We looked around to see that the whole kitchen was covered in flour. "You and Fang are cleaning this up." Iggy said. I suppose Angel sent him a mental picture of the kitchen. He and Ella went back to work on the gingerbread. Max and I went to find brooms.

"Well have fun Max." I said

"What? Where are you going?"

I smirked, "I'm going to take a shower. You have to clean up." I said walking heading down the hall.

"Why?" Max demanded. "You need to help too."

I smiled, "I warned you I would get you back for the hair thing. I think this is punishing you lightly." I said.

Max huffed and turned went to the pantry to find a broom. I went to the bathroom to shower.

**So it was kind of short but I liked it.**

**Review,**

**Thanks,**

**Skipp Out**


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Christmas Eve

Fang Pov

"Okay, I just want to warn you, Aaron very well may attack you." Kale said.

I looked at my hair, it was weird seeing it spiked up, it reminded me of something Iggy would go for. "Why would she attack me?" I asked

Kale grinned. "Well, you're Fang, she already thinks you're hot, and She loves you as a fictional character as well as a real person. She's Likely to go fangirl on you."

I rolled my eyes, "I hate fangirls." I didn't really think of Aaron as the fangirl kind of person.

"Oh she's not, only in extreme cases, you are an extreme case. She's not a total fangirl even when she goes fangirl. I promise she won't scream like a banshee." Kale said. "And no I'm not really into doing hair. I just learned how to do this and I'm pretty good at it." He added hearing my thoughts. He pulled at part of my hair one last time. "I think Max might freak out too, but I'm not sure." Then he opened the door and pushed me out.

Max was leaning against the wall across from the door waiting for me. Her mouth dropped open. I sighed, "That bad?"

Max continued to stare. "No, it's not bad. It's," She seemed to have a hard time framing a coherent sentence. "It's uh, well, you look…good."

Angel looked out of her room, "You were thinking he looked hot!" She declared.

Max blushed. "Thanks Angel."

"Thanks Max, I need you to protect me, Kale says Aaron will go fangirl on me when she sees me."

"The mighty Fang needs protecting?" Max asked with wide eyes. "Do you really think I'm up to it?" She continued it mock modesty.

I kissed her forehead before I grabbed her hand and pulled her up to the loft with me.

"Merric isn't here yet, you are dead." Kale said catching up to us.

"No, I think she is dead, this boy is mine." Max informed him.

I turned and grinned at Kale, "She is very possessive."

"Hey!" Max said leaning into and nearly pushing me down the steps.

"Well you are!" I defended.

"It's true." Kale piped in.

"Merry Christmas Eve people!" Gazzy yelled as he reached the top of the steps just before us.

Aaron gasped staring at me with an odd look. "Holy crap holy crap holy crap,"

"Oh no."

She glared at Kale, "Why did you do this to me?" She demanded. "Look at him! He is sooo hot!" She moaned.

Kale laughed as Max glared, "He's mine."

Aaron looked offended, "I don't want him! Regardless of how hot he is I like **my** guy! I just want to hug him."

"I'm right here." I said.

Aaron stared at me, "I wish you weren't"

"Wow thanks!" I said sarcastically.

"Can I hug you?" Aaron asked.

"No! Go find Merric and hug him." I shot back.

"Can I hug you?" Max asked.

"Yes,"

Max hugged me as Aaron huffed, "Show off."

"Ah! No more fighting over me! I know I'm awesome but this is too much." I said putting my hands in the air.

Aaron laughed; she really had gone fangirl, that's scary. Max punched me.

"Please? A friendly hug?"Aaron begged.

"Fine, but never again," She ran over and hugged my then quickly stepped back.

"You don't smell as good as Merric. Sorry, it's the stupid Fauxhawk, they make me lose it."

"It is pretty amasing." Max said knowingly.

"Merric's here." Kale informed us.

Merric appeared on the landing seconds later. He still looked out of it. Something was bothering him. His hair was spiked up just like mine. Aaron sprinted over to him in a very nonfangirl like way. She kissed him lightly running a hand threw his hair. I saw a yellow tint come into his eyes as she did so. He kissed her back full force. She seemed to melt into him.

Merric was smiling wolfishly when they broke apart,

"Can I have my Marky back now Snipe?" Aaron asked. I was completely lost.

"you are the one who triggered me." He replied.

"What?" Aaron and John demanded in unison.

Snipe/Merric shrugged, "I have certain triggers, the petting, Ryan's death, stuff like that."

"Weird, Now can I have Marky back?"

"Don't you love me?" he whined

Aaron rolled her eyes, "I love you both I guess but Marky does better with other people."

He shrugged, "Fair enough," He shook his head and the yellow left his eyes. Merric gasped.

"Dang it." Merric said. "He did it again didn't he?"

Aaron nodded and kissed him again. "What's troubling you?" She whispered breaking away.

"Nothing." Merric whispered but his eyes said different.

"I know you're lying, but I'll let it slide for now." She whispered.

Merric smiled, "Thanks."

* * *

"Hey Fang, can I talk to you?" Merric asked quietly some time later. It had to be around eleven.

"Wha- um, sure I guess." I said. People don't usually ask to talk to me. They take the dark and silent thing as a back off sign. I have to go to Max. She doesn't ask to talk to me but that's mainly just her ego issues.

Merric nodded towards the stairs. "Can't talk here, meet me out side."

"Okay." I walked over to where Max was sitting with a sleeping Angel in her lap. "Hey, I'm going to go fly for a few minutes I'll be back later." I whispered in her ear.

She nodded, "See you later."

I opened the window and jumped out. I wasn't lying this way. See, I was flying. Just not for very long. I flew around the house and saw Merric. I followed him from the air for two minutes before he stopped and climbed a low tree branch. I landed and climbed one of the branches opposite him and waited.

He sighed, "I'm sorry to drag you into this but John won't help me, and neither will Kale." He took a deep breath and pulled out a syringe. "This is a strength and speed enhancement, Hex gave me one when I was there, that's why I can run even faster now. We all have them, John, Katie, and I. John snatched this one for Aaron, so she can keep up with us. She doesn't know about it. I don't know what to do about it. I know she would be all for it but she doesn't always think things through. And it hurts, it hurts like crazy. She will never be able to have a normal life if I give her this, it will alter her blood and possibly cause a split personality, I don't know if I can do that to her."

I sighed, "Wow."

He nodded, "I hate this kind of thing."

"Yeah, me too." I considered things; this kid was in a really tough spot.

"It's the kind of stuff I would talk to Aaron about. But she won't see it my way and I'll cave."

"Let me think about this before I give you an answer." I said resting my hands on my knees.

We sat in silence for what seemed like forever, I was having a hard time with this one, like I said, people don't come to me for advice very often. I ended up looking at it as if I were in his position. "You need to talk to her about it, She loves you more than anything, talk to her and she will listen to you. Tell her about the risks and that you aren't sure about it. Tell her to think about it to try and see it from your side before she makes the decision and leave it up to her." Was my final decision.

Merric nodded. "Thanks."

Wow that was easy, I figured he would want to debate it with me and look at all possible options. He really just wanted advice.

"Can you tell Aaron that I'll be back later? I need to run."

I nodded, "It's cool man. Assuming you don't beat me home."

Merric jumped down from his branch and took off running. It had to be around twelve now, we were spending Christmas Eve/day at Aaron's house so it was all cool but still. I heard the steady beat of a pair of wings. Max landed beside me seconds later.

"Hey you." She said sitting down beside me. "What's up?"

"He asked me for advice." I told her.

"Wow, did you give him good advice?" she asked.

"I hope so. He seemed to think it was good."

"What did you tell him?"

"To talk to his girl about it."

"What is it with you boys and referring to us as 'your girls'?" Max asked making air quotes around "Your girls."

"It's a guy thing; you would say it's sexist and dumb."

"I already say that."

"What is your problem with it? You call me "Your man"" I said.

Max shrugged, "Men don't mind it."

"Neither do you."

"Fine whatever."

"Hey What did you do with Angel?"

"She's asleep on Aaron's bed."

"Oh, cool. What about the Gasman? I saw him passed out on a couch."

"Kale's room."

"Iggy staying in line?"

"Hey who's the leader here?"

"Right sorry."

We sat in companionable silence for some time. Finally Max spoke up, "You know we can't stay here. We will have to leave soon. We have a world to save."

"I really like it here Max." I whispered. "I know we can't' stay but we should come back here some time. I'm not saying we would have to settle down here, just, relax here when we're free and when we're out saving the world we need to watch out for Hex, gain any information we can to help them out. We both know Merric will have to go back to take Hex down. It's his calling and he will answer it."

Max nodded. "I like it here too and we will defiantly do that by why don't you think we wouldn't settle down here?"

"Because, if we settled down we would have to buy a real house, we would have to get jobs and lives. It's just not us. We will always be on our own, not necessarily on the run but always on our own always out here. And honestly, I like it out here. I feel free out here."

"Didn't you once want to settle down? Isn't that why you kissed me?"

"Max, that was forever ago. I-we've both grown up a lot since then and I get so bored when we stay with your mom. Even here, when we aren't hanging out with the pack, everything is boring. I like being safe but I like being free just as more."

"Wow you're talkative tonight."

I shrugged, "I have my moments."

She smiled. "You're cute when you have your moments."

"Why do you keep saying that?"

Max flushed, "Well you are, and you make a funny face when I say it." She whispered.

"Really?" I had no idea that I was making a face when she said I was cute.

"Yeah, it's like your thinking, 'oh, I never thought of that." She informed me.

I smirked. "huh, that's exactly what I think when you say that."

"You never thought of that?" Max asked.

"Well, I never really thought I would hear anything like that from you."

"Oh. Well I guess I've grown up a lot too."

"Yep." I sighed and leaned into her, "You are always cute Max."

Max leaned back into me pushing us me into the trunk of the tree. I smiled. "Don't flirt."

I kissed her cheek, "I can't help it."

She jumped down from the tree and I almost fell. "We should be going back, I don't trust Iggy and Ella."

I nodded and jumped down beside her. "Let's go."

* * *

**Almost over people, four more chapters at the most I think.**

**REVIEW!**


	39. Chapter 39

**I don't know why but I've been seeing a lot of things as twilight scenarios today, just a warning.**

Chapter 39

Third person.

"Aaron, can we talk?" Merric asked.

Aaron nodded and grabbed his hand. "My room or your room or your cave?"

Merric grinned slightly, "My cave."

Merric pulled her onto his back. "I found this opening on the other side of the cave, and it has a waterfall over it from the stream." He told her as he ran. "It's amazing you will love it."

Aaron sighed, "I love moving this fast."

Merric felt a pang in his gut. He hoped Fang was right about this.

He slowed down when he got to the cave and let Aaron down. Grabbing her hand, he led her through the small entrance to his cave. They weaved through the passages of the cave until they came to a large cavern lit by four smallish holes in the side of it. Merric dragged Aaron over to one of the holes and climbed through the biggest one. He just barley fit. Aaron crawled through after him.

Her breath caught as she saw the area she was in. it was a hollow in the side of the mountain. A small thin waterfall ran down the center of the opening into a stream that ran into a tiny meadow. It was surrounded by tall young trees. "Wow, Mark, this is…wow."

Merric smiled sadly. "It makes everything seem lighter don't you think?"

Aaron nodded as Merric walked to the edge of the rock and sat down. "It's not stereo typical." He told her as she sat down beside her.

"You're going to tell me what's bothering you now." It was a statement but she said it sort of like a question.

Merric nodded. "Hear me out I know you well enough to know what you will think about it, but I don't like it."

"Don't like what?" Aaron probed.

Merric sighed and pulled out the syringe. "Speed and Strength enhancement. It's called an SS5. It'll make you fast like us, and obviously strong, more durable like us." He told her rolling it over in his hands, "It hurts like **** though. I know. You will never be able to give blood or get blood tests, doctors will be something you will have to avoid, but you won't get our immune system, so you will still get all the sicknesses you get now. You will be limited in everything you do; you would have a hard time getting into law school or med school without a blood test."

Aaron watched the syringe in his hands as he turned it. "So what you're saying is you have it but you don't want me to take it." She whispered in a detached voice.

Merric nodded.

"It's a twilight scenario." She whispered after a few minutes later.

"What is it with you and that book?"

"Bella's an idiot."

"Are you saying I win?" Merric asked

"No, I never said I wasn't also an idiot but I do actually understand and I don't think it's outlandish." She whispered back.

Merric sighed and leaned into Aaron. "I'm right though, you want it."

Aaron nodded into his hair.

"It could manifest a split personality."

Aaron sighed and crawled into his arms. "I don't want it if you don't think its right for you to do."

"What?"

Aaron shrugged into his chest. "You told me the truth and you told me what was wrong. That's good enough for me."

"Thanks."

"I love you Marky, and if you don't want to do that then I won't push you."

He sighed, "You know I love you too." They sat together in silence for a while before Merric spoke up again, "How much trouble do you think we would get in if we just stayed out here all night?"

"Ashton would kill you and then kill me, and Iggy has a very dirty mind, he would assume things that he shouldn't assume then he would share those assumptions…It would be bad." Aaron said.

Merric sighed, "Darn, It's nice out here."

Aaron nodded, "I wish we could too, but Ashton doesn't trust you. He should, he should know that even if you tried something like that I would kill you."

"I would never" Merric said growling.

Aaron sighed, "I know, I wouldn't be out here with you now if I didn't."

"Sorry." Merric whispered before licking her cheek.

Aaron laughed, "You look like a puppy when you do that."

Mark shrugged, "It's an impulse. I can't help it."

"I don't mind it. You don't need to defend yourself."

* * *

**Fang Pov**

"IGGY! THAT IS MY SISTER!" Max screamed.

Iggy broke away from his make out session with Ella. "Crap."

"CRAP IS RIGHT BUDDY! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Max screamed.

"Iggy, run." I said. Iggy took off running and Ella screamed as Max took off at his heals.

"You cannot MAKE OUT WITH MY SISTER!" Max screamed, "It doesn't work that way!"

"You make out with Fang!" Iggy cried as he ran fearing for his life.

Big mistake. "I HAVE NEVER MADE OUT WITH HIM AND EVEN IF I HAD, WE ARE OLDER AND MORE RESPONSIBLE! ELLA IS ONLY FOURTEEN!"**(I'm not actually sure that that is her age this is two years later but oh well you get the point.) **Max roared.

"Hey!" Ella said.

I sat down beside her to watch, "You might want to stay out of this one Ella." I warned her.

"IGGY WHEN I CATCH YOU I WILL TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!" Max yelled.

"I don't want to die!" Iggy cried.

Max launched herself into the air with a war cry. You would have thought he was an eraser the way she attacked him. They went down with a crash

Max beat the crap out of him before Ella and I got to them. "Let me go! I'm going to kill him!"

"He's your brother! You can't kill him!" I said as Ella and I-Mainly me-pinned Max to the wall.

"I like him, Max; really you are treating me like a baby."

"Would MOM be okay with this?" Max demanded.

Ella blushed bright red. "She wouldn't understand."

"Ella, I know you're trying to help but you are making things a lot harder for me here." I grunted as Max continued to struggle.

"Oh, sorry." Ella said stepping away so I could get a better hold on Max.

"And STAY AWAY FROM IGGY!" I yelled anticipating her next move.

FANG I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T LET ME GO RIGHT NOW!!!" Max screamed.

"Max, BREATHE! You're going to wake everyone up." I said, "If you punch me I will punch you back." I warned her. "I'm not a gentleman."

Max glared at me.

"Max seriously, they didn't actually do anything, and if they ever do I will bury the body for you. But they didn't, they weren't really anywhere near doing anything like that." I whispered.

"YEAH, Max we wouldn't have done that!" Ella yelled.

Iggy sat up rubbing his head, "NEVER," He seconded.

She didn't relax. Kale came out of his room looking half asleep though. "Where is Nudge?" I demanded immediately.

"Aaron's room." He said sleepily. "What's going on?"

"Max is trying to kill Iggy because he was making out with her sister-speaking of which, why went they supervised? I'm trying to keep her from killing him." I explained as Max struggled against me.

Kale stared at me groggily. "I thought Nudge was out here with them." He listened to the thoughts in the room for moment before waking up and helping me out. "Sorry. Iggy, you look like you've been punished lightly but enough for the moment, let me get you some ice for your head and Ella, you go on to Aaron's room with the girls and go to bed." He said.

"Thanks." I grunted as I dodged Max's knee without letting her go.

I shoved Max into the wall. It didn't hurt her but it immobilized her little bit.

"Fang you can't expect me to be okay with that, HE WAS PRACTICALLY ON TOP OF HER!" She hissed.

I sighed and put my head against hers, she froze immediately. "Will you chill?" I whispered. I pressed my lips to hers and could imagine what happened in her head from her response. She relaxed and kissed me back. I had a feeling her brain just kind of left. Mine had shorted out. Pure bliss, I needed to do this more often I thought vaguely.

I broke away when I realized I had forgotten to breathe. "Forget about Iggy for now, he can be taken care of tomorrow." I whispered.

"You're a cheater." She whispered between gasps.

"You cheated me the other day. I'm just returning the favor." I whispered back.

She laughed shakily.

"Can I let go of you know?" I inquired quietly.

She nodded, "I'll kill Iggy tomorrow."

I released her and sat down on the couch. I was wide awake; there was no way I was going to sleep yet. Max followed and sat down beside me. A smile played at the corner of my lips. I had a surprise planed for Max. I was quite proud of my little plan. I think she will like it.

Max was asleep on my shoulder when Merric came up the steps. Aaron was asleep on his back. He grinned.

"She's asleep." I told him quietly.

"I know," He mouthed smiling goofily.

He entered Aaron's room and came back without her a few minutes later. He sat down on the couch across from us. "She wants it-the SS5, but only if I'm cool with it." He informed me. "Thanks."

I nodded.

"You've got an amazing girl right there." He whispered nodding toward Max.

"The best." I amended.

"Let's agree to disagree on that one."

I grinned. "Aaron is quite cool."

"It's funny how she goes crazy over a fauxhawk. She kissed me the first time I had one."

I smirked. "She went fangirl on me."

"I can imagine."

Max looked up half a sleep, "Fang, you talk too much." She mumbled before dropping her head back down on my shoulder.

"Sorry." I whispered.

Merric laughed, "It's four in the morning we should get some sleep." He said curling up in a ball on the couch. I rested my head on Max's drifted to sleep. I had everything I could ever want at that moment. I only wished it would last. If settling down meant falling asleep on the couch with Max every night, maybe I did want it.

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

Skipp out


	40. Chapter 40

**Hey guys, thank you all so much for the reviews!**

**I really thought I would have finished this chapter last year, but I got a writer's block on it.**

**Welcome to the New Year**

**I hope it is going well for you so far**

**Here it is, the first chapter this year!**

* * *

Chapter 40

Fang Pov

"Hey Fangy, wake up," Someone outside of my very odd dream said.

"Maxi need's too get up too." A second voice said.

I snuggled closer to Max and went back to focusing on my odd dream.

"Fangy, you can't sleep anymore." The fist voice said. I knew the person but I didn't bother to identify the voice, I was busy. "Faaaangyyy, wake uuuuhuhhup." Why were they calling me Fangy? Whoever it was was in for it when I decided to get up.

"Fangy and Maxi stayed up to late." The second voice teased.

I groaned, giving up on sleeping and figuring out my dream and opened my eyes. Iggy and Ella, Gosh what idiots. "I don't really understand your logic in this." I told them. "Max already wants to kill you and is going to tell your mom so you wake her up by making fun of her and her boyfriend. That just doesn't make sense to me."

They seemed to have never considered that before because both of their faces dropped. Max pulled me closer in her sleep. They hung their heads and ran to separate rooms. I looked around; Merric was still curled up on the couch asleep. I rolled my eyes and went back to sleep.

* * *

"Max! Wake up! It's Christmas!" Angel yelled.

"What? What's? What's going on?" Max asked sitting up and forcing me to sit up as well.

"It's CHRISTMAS!" Angel yelled.

"LOOK! Under the Tree! PRESENTS!" She continued when we just stared at her.

Sure enough there were tons of presents under the rope light tree.

"And They have our names on them!" Angel continued. Everyone was beginning to come out of Aaron or Kale's room now, and Merric was sitting on the couch wagging his tail- a sight that would never sease to amuse me.

"What?" Max and I both asked at the same time.

Merric grinned, "We-uh, the pack wanted to say thank you." He told us. "Well Mainly Aaron and Kale, they have money. But we helped and we want to say thank you too." Aaron jumped over the couch and sat down beside her mate.

"I hope that's okay, some people freak out over stuff like that. We wanted to do it and we're, well to be honest, rich." She told us.

"Thank you!" Angel yelled.

Gazzy was already at the presents, "Hey this one has my name on it! Can I open it Max?"

"Go ahead Gasser." Max said.

Gazzy ripped open the package and gasped, "WOW! A new backpack! Max look at this!" He cried holding up a very nice backpack.

"Look! I got one too but mine's pink!" Angel yelled holding up hers.

"Wow those are nice." Max said.

John grabbed two boxes and sat down with Katie. Their backpacks had giant bones in them, defiantly the most comical present.

Mine was in a bag instead of a box. I pulled out a sleek black backpack that was a not the same as the kind Angel, Gazzy, John and Katie got. It was bigger and had more pockets and was more padded. I put it in my lap to study it.

"You need to open it." Aaron told me.

I unzipped the first part of it, closest to the back and reached inside. I felt something smooth and squareish inside a pocket inside the backpack. I carefully pulled it out and gasped.

"It's an HP laptop, CIA model, It is virtually untraceable and has satellite internet that is constantly changing and moving to make it unhackable. It comes with a solar powered charger and It has everything else a typically computer would have only everything is extremely protected, If this thing ever gets a virus you can return it for a full refund plus an extra thirty dollars for you problem. It's the newest, the nicest and the most durable." She told me.

I ran my hand over the sleek black top in awe. "Wow."

"It is better than a MAC." She added, "I love mine."

"Thank you." I whispered. The entire computer was a sleek, glossy black aside from the HP logo.

Max was staring at the computer with all the amazement I was but more evident. "Dang."

"There is more in the backpacks" Kale said sitting down beside Nudge. Nudge opened her purple backpack and pulled out a cell phone. "Also the latest CIA model, like the laptop. It's virtually indestructible. It is constantly switching satellites so no one can track you or your calls. The calls themselves don't show numbers once programmed and are voice activated so no one can steal your phone and use it." He said

Max pulled out a blue backpack that was similar to mine. She opened it to reveal a blue cell phone and a laptop as well. "SWEET" Hers was blue and silver.

"They both have voice activation." Aaron told us. "Iggy got one to share with the rest of the flock."

"We got you one for so you can blog and because yours looks like it's about to die. Then we got one for Max so she can write the next book, and one for the rest of the flock so they won't bother you to use yours all the time." Kale told us.

"Wow, thanks. We didn't get you guys anything."

Aaron shook her head, "You got Marky, John and Katie back for us, and you've given us an awesome month. We haven't had so much fun in a long time. We don't want anything else."

Kale kissed Nudge's cheek. Max gave me a look that said cool it. "How come you can kill Iggy-who is family- for kissing your sister, but I can't kill Kale-who is only a friend for kissing my sister?" I demanded in a low voice.

"Iggy was making out with my sister. He just kissed Nudge's cheek." Max whispered back.

"You got a phone too." Max pointed out. I looked in my backpack to find a slider phone just like everyone else's only in black.

I picked it up to examine it. It vibrated in my hand.

"It says it's my mom. Why is she calling you?" max asked.

I slid the screen upwards and answered it. "Yo."

"Fang? It's Max's Mom, I guess your phone works." She said.

"Hey Dr. M."

"So which one is it that I'm looking for?"

I smiled, "Three doors down from mine."

"Oh, okay, I found it thanks."

"No problem Dr. M." I said closing the phone.

"Why did she want to talk to you and not me?" Max demanded.

I sighed, "she wanted to know where Iggy's laundry basket was." I lied with skill.

"Hey, Matt and friends, your mom is here!" Ashton called from downstairs saving my butt. It took us all a second to realize that was me.

"Send them up!" Aaron yelled.

"Them?" Max asked skeptically.

"Just wait." I whispered.

Max crossed her arms and watched as my mom came up the steps followed by, "MOM!" Max sprang off the couch and Hugged Dr. M. "What are you doing here?" She cried as her mom hugged her back.

"Thank Fang, it was his idea." She told max. Ella and Iggy had gone pale as my reason for saving them the night before became clear. "He called and asked me to come up the day you got back with the pack, I sent Ella down the next day because I still had to work till yesterday. I drove up and spent the night with Sara." (That's my mom.) Dr. M. told Max.

"I can't believe this."

My mom sat down beside me and hugged me. "Merry Christmas son." She whispered.

"Yeah Merry Christmas." I whispered back. My eyes locked on Max.

Max pulled away from her mom after a very unstealthy attempt to wipe the tears away from her face. "You really know how to make a girl happy." She more or less mouthed to me.

I shrugged. "I try." Realizing that my mom was in Max's seat I stood up too. "Merry Christmas Max."

She smiled, "Same to you Fang. Same to you."

"Iggy! Look at this mess of wires!" Gazzy yelled. Gazzy's backpack had a mess of colored wires and a green cell phone in it.

"Why?" Max moaned to Aaron and Kale.

They grinned.

"I got some too!" Iggy yelled.

Nudge's phone rang. "I got a text!" She exclaimed. She read it then glanced at Kale. "I love you too." She said kissing him.

"Nudge," I growled.

Max put a hand on my shoulder, "Fang, it's okay."

Nudge looked up, "Oh, sorry Fang, I forget that it bothers you." She said crawling into Kale's lap.

"Fang," Max warned being the only one to notice the tightening of my jaw and the slight clinch of my fists.

I slowly relaxed and turned to Max, "This is the best Christmas ever." I whispered.

"Heck yes." Was her reply.

Ashton came up the stairs looking for Aaron, "Hey it's present time girly." He said.

Aaron made a face at the name but Merric-after discreetly shoving his tail down his pants seemed quite excited about this. They led Aaron down stairs to the big tree followed by the Flock and the Pack. Merric pulled a large box out from under the tree. He was very giddy about Ashton and Kale's present for Aaron. "I helped pick it out but they wouldn't let me help in paying for it." He told her.

She grinned, "Good."

"Well open it!" Merric urged pushing the box toward her.

She smiled at her mate before ripping the wrapping paper to shreds. It was a cardboard packing box. She opened it and reached down into it and produced a much smaller box. It was the shape of a necklace box. She glanced up at Ashton Kale and Merric before unwrapping it. It was a necklace box. She carefully opened it, what she saw caused her mouth to drop to the floor. She just stood there with whatever it was in her hand staring at it.

"What do you think?" Ashton asked.

Aaron looked up at him and smiled, "It's an Xterra Off Road."

"A what?" Gazzy asked.

Nudge screamed with glee, "An Xterra Off Road? Xterra Off Road! You got a Xterra Off Road! Are you sure it's an Xterra and not a Versa or an Altima?" She squealed.

Aaron's smile widened, "It's an Xterra." She said holding up keys. "A Nissan Xterra Off Road." She turned to Ashton and hugged him. "Can I go drive it?" She asked now giddier than Merric had been moments ago.

Merric turned to us, "We'll be back for dinner." He then tuned to Ashton, "I'll take her."

Ashton seemed to relax at that, "Oh great, thanks."

* * *

"Hey Max, I brought that bag you asked me to bring." My mom said holding up a reusable grocery bag. Iggy and the Gasman were playing with wires, while Ella sat right at Iggy's side chattering and giggling to him-we had decided not to tell Dr. M. about then today we would do that tomorrow- Angel Nudge and Kale were texting and giggling (Angel and Nudge were doing the giggling.) I was sitting on the couch between Max and my mom checking out my backpack.

Max smiled and took it, "Thanks Ms. Whitney," She turned to me and grinned, "Let's fly."

That was all the prompt I needed, I was out the door and in the air with Max at my heels in seconds. "So where are we flying to?" I called over the winds when we were in the air.

"Do you remember that old oak tree?" She yelled.

I nodded; I remembered everything from our first date. We found it and sat down just like we had that night. Max put her bag on one of the branches above us and we sat in silence for a few minutes while I tried to figure out what was in the bag.

Finally Max spoke up. You asked about them when we first got here, and I've been thinking about them ever since. If I give these to you, you have to swear not to make fun, or be mad or tell the flock or anything along those lines." She said quietly.

"What?" I didn't get it, what was she getting at?

Max huffed and grabbed the bag, "Just swear that you won't."

"Okay… I swear not to make fun or do any of the before mentioned in accordance with whatever is in your mystery bag."

She hung her head and handed It over mumbling, "Merry Christmas Fang." I looked own in the bag…

_Maximum Ride: The Angel Experiment._

My mouth dropped open; there were three more books below it.

"James Paterson changed our personalities slightly in editing and added a couple of things that didn't happen, or things where we have no idea what actually happened, but those are it, my thoughts on our story." Max whispered.

It seemed so surreal; Max didn't want us to read these books. She had forbidden it. These books were sacred and no one could see them but Max. Now she was giving them to me.

There was only one thing I could do, I leaned over and kissed her. My mind went on vacation for a while as Max's lips moved with mine and I was in heaven. Life really couldn't get better than this.

* * *

**Third Person**

Aaron drove all the way up to Silver Reef in her night black Xterra; then out to an old highway that very few people used. Merric sat shotgun watching her drive. She was happy, so he was happy. She pulled over on the side and turned to him, "You want to race?"

Merric smiled, "Only if you are okay with going down."

"Let's go!"

Merric jumped out of the car and yelled, "Go" Merric took off running and Aaron took off driving. Merric howled and ran faster. When they hit ninety miles an hour Aaron slowed down. Merric slowed down too, his face wild with excitement, "Why did we stop? I could go faster." He panted.

Aaron laughed; he was a comical site with his tail wagging and his tong hanging out. "I couldn't." She told him.

Merric's face dropped slightly. "I'm going to go jump in a lake, I'll be right back." He told her before running into the trees. He was back five minutes later; Aaron determined that he must have stripped his clothes off because only his hair was wet. He climbed back into the car and turned to her, "I'll give you the SS5." He whispered. "If you really want it, and you understand the consequences I will give you the SS5."

Aaron reached out and turned his face to hers. She kissed him; crawling over the seat into his lap she kissed him. She did understand the consequences: There would be pain for twelve hours, she would have to avoid blood tests at all costs, a normal life would be impossible, and he would never leave her. Not that he could leave her before, he needed and always would need her, but now there was even more tying him to her. All of those consequences were worth it in her eyes.

* * *

**WELL, THAT IS IT, THERE ARE ONLY TWO MORE CHAPTERS LEFT **(Maybe 3)

**I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER, **

**PLEASE REVIEW,**

**SKIPP OUT**


	41. Chapter 41

**I know this is short but I wanted to do this in separate chapters,**

**Also it is kind of choppy because there are some random parts that I never got to put in and I have a few things that I want to tie up before the final chapter.**

**I don't think it is as good as my other chapters, but it is needed and it still isn't half bad.**

**So here it is,**

**Chapter 41**

**Fang pov**

Over the next two days, Aaron got the SS5, John got off his crutches and started running again, Kale and Nudge went on a date, and Ella and Iggy got chewed out by Dr. M. for their making out on Christmas Eve. Ella and Dr. M. went home on the second day. Iggy has been pouting ever since and is constantly on his cell phone. Aaron can run as fast as we can fly, and John has been making a lot more jokes since he got off his crutches. In short we had two days in paradise.

I read all the way through Max's first book and half way through the second one. I didn't really learn anything new. I can read Max like a book. I didn't know that Lisa had a nickname or that Max hated her that much. Lisa wasn't half bad really and SHE KISSED ME! I just reacted. My excuse? She was good at it what was I suppose to do? I didn't know I liked Max back then and she would never have admitted she liked me.

Max was starting to get restless, she isn't the kind of person who can just relax, and when she does relax, she can only do it for so long. She was flying eight hours of the day, and she wasn't sleeping. This is the reason we would never live in a house and have a "Normal" life. I was okay with that, not having a normal life didn't mean we had to be on the run exactly, just that we would never stay in one place for more than two months.

Max and I were flying that third morning when Max zoned out. When she came back to the real world sadness and excitement were her primary emotions. She didn't need to tell me what the Voice had just said, I already knew, "We have one more day." Or maybe I didn't know.

"Wow, we get a warning this time?" that was knew it was usually more spur of the moment with things like this.

Max nodded, "Nudge won't be happy."

"Niether will Angel and the Gasman." I said.

* * *

We were standing around in a clearing that was in a bowl like area in the side of the mountain. It had become our spot, I don't know why. It just was. It was around two o'clock in the afternoon, and nobody but Angel, Kale, Max and I knew we were leaving tomorrow. Kale was already starting to pout. Nudge hadn't noticed yet.

"So where did you get those scars on your rib cage that you showed me when I almost died?" Max asked. My jaw clenched at her words.

John laughed, "I got mauled by a bear, a very small bear."

"A tasty bear." Merric cut in.

"I suppose it was pretty good." John said. "What you should learn from it though, is not to mess with bears, just leave them alone."

"Or, just kill them and eat them" Merric said.

"Only a person like you could just randomly kill and eat a bear."

"No, you and Katie could do it now too." Merric said.

"Fang, show him your Ari scar." Max said. I saw her fight of a shiver at the thought of it. That was a bad time for us-the flock. I pulled up my shirt and showed him the scar.

John looked sickened but at the same time amused by the sight, he pulled up his grey shirt to reveal an identical scar beneath a thinning layer of blond fur.

"Weird. How did you get yours?"

"I was attacked by a seven year old wolf kid with wings." I said.

"What?"

"Itex's wolf hybrids, they morph into wolf men and have accelerated growth." Max explained.

John nodded, "I really need to read your books."

"Don't you don't need to." Max said immediately.

"Hey, Max, Could I talk to you?" Nudge said suddenly.

"Uh, yeah, sure Nudge." Max said taken by surprise but covered it up with ease.

"Alone," Nudge emphasized. Max nodded and followed her into the forest.

"Crap," Kale said.

"Crap what?" Iggy demanded.

"That won't be good." Kale said

"Hey Mark, do you want a Kit-Kat?" Gazzy asked producing several from his new green backpack.

Merric smiled sadly at the Gasman, "Thanks but I can't eat chocolate. It makes me sick."

John grinned, "Yeah, being carnivores makes our food choices pretty slim."

"Does anyone else want one?" Gazzy asked.

The flock and Kale all nodded, Aaron didn't want one.

When we were finishing our Kit-Kats, Nudge returned alone. "Where did Max go?" I asked.

"East." Nudge mumbled.

"Hey Gasser, give me one of those Kit-Kats, and give Nudge one too." I said. Gazzy tossed one to me as I jumped into the air. I landed at the house and ran up to my room. I found Max's stash of chocolate chip cookies and took a bag of them-and my mom's fudge- before heading east to Find Max. I found her sitting on one of the trees that lined the huge pond behind the May Wood Hospital. There was no one out there because it was so cold. I landed beside her and handed her the Kit-kat. "I brought cookies too." I said pulling my fudge out of the bag and handing the cookies to her.

She nodded her thanks and ate one of the cookies. I sat silently beside her knowing what ever was bothering her would come out eventually. "She wants a normal life. She wants to stay here and go to school. She wants to make friends and settle down." Max whispered. "We have to leave tomorrow and she wants to settle down. She wants to stay and we can't."

"She will understand." I told her. "Sure she will be upset, and she will cry, but she won't question you. You are our leader and every single one of us will always follow you into battle without a question."

Max grinned, but it didn't reach her eyes. "She will hate me."

"No, she will be mad as heck, but she won't hate you. She is smart, she knows you don't have a choice in this, and that you need her," Max opened her mouth to disagree and tell me that she was independent and needed no one but I cut her off, "Even if you would never admit it."

"You are really deep for a silent kid."

I raised my hands in mock outrage, "What just because I don't talk I can't think? And I think I've been talking a lot lately."

Max laughed. "For a normal person, you've still aren't talking much."

"Who's normal?" I shot back.

"If I didn't think you'd freeze to death, I would throw you in that lake." Max threatened.

I smirked glad that I had done my job. Made her happy.

Max's hand went to her temple as the voice dropped in on her. Her face dropped, "I hate it." She said when she had finished her conversation with The Voice. "It always has to ruin everything."

"What did it say this time?"

"To tell the flock to get ready to leave and that we leave at first light tomorrow. I have to tell Nudge we can't stay."

"She will understand. She won't be happy, but she will understand." I whispered. Man I hate the voice.

* * *

"What?!" Nudge screamed. "No! I DON'T WANT TO GO!" tears cascaded down her face, and The Gasman looked close to tears himself.

Max's understanding, yet firm mask was completely fake. Only I could see the pain it was causing her to do this. "Nudge, we have to save the world, I don't want to go either," That was a lie, she didn't want Nudge to have to go, but she was dying to be on the move again, she wanted to have some adventure, some action some maybe even a little danger. If we ever saved the world she would end up being like Lara Croft or something like that. "If we could stay, we would. I promise the first chance we get we can come back here, and I will try to get this done as fast as I can, but we have to go."

Iggy was fine with this, he may have even been happy; he wasn't seeing Ella either way.

"It's not fair!" Nudge cried.

"Life isn't fair, now let's pack up. Please." Wow, that was really un-Max-like. Crying really gets to her.

Nudge bit her lip and ran to her room. The rest of the flock slowly moved to their own to pack up.

"Do you have to go?" My mom asked standing in the doorway.

I told Max I would be back and stepped outside to talk to my mom. "Yes Mom, we do, please don't make this harder for us than it already is. We would have had to leave soon anyway, we can't stay in one place for too long. We will be back the first chance we get." I whispered. Max was already having a bad day, no need to make it worse.

My mom considered this for what seemed like forever before she nodded, "Be safe." She whispered back hugging me.

"We will." I lied. It was physically imposable for us to be safe on one of the Voices missions. "Mom, I have to pack." I whispered when she didn't let me go.

She let me go and handed me a new box of fudge, "Call me if you need anything." She said.

I nodded, "Thanks Mom."

* * *

**Wow, that may have been short, but it is allot longer than I planned.**

**I have to edit the final chapter, and then I will post it too.**

**Thank you all for sticking with me,**

**I hope you have enjoyed this story,**

**I know I enjoyed writing it.**

**ONE MORE CHAPTER!!**

**Skipp out**


	42. Chapter 42

**I haven't written one this short in a long time, but then again I wrote this ending last month.**

**I like it, I hope you do too.**

**I have a few Ideas for a sequel but they are all extremely different so I won't tell you about them yet. I plan on posting a short description of my Ideas and having you tell me which one you like. Depending on which one I do I may have an epilogue like chapter to add to this story but I'm not there yet.**

**Thank you to every one of my reviewers, I love you all and I hope you are as sad as I am to see this story end.**

**Here it is the final chapter**

**Chapter 42**

**Leaving**

**Third person**

"The Voice says we have to go." Nudge cried into Kale's shoulder.

Kale hugged her to him and let her cry, his head was on fire, everyone was hurting, it hurt his head to hear so many broken thoughts. Fang was worrying about Max, Max was worrying about the flock in general, Iggy was missing Ella, Gazzy was going to miss the beds and the bombing range he and Iggy had been going to. Angel had a headache from the thoughts just like he did, and Nudge didn't want to leave him. He knew Nudge being this upset wasn't helping anyone. It was killing Max. he rested his head on hers and waited for Fang to leave.

As if on cue Angel grabbed Fang's hand and asked him to help her with her bag. Fang was gone. Kale lifted Nudge's face to his and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. He loved Nudges thoughts when he kissed her. Her thoughts went into overdrive:_ Wow, I picked a really great guy, he is just the best and I love him and he loves me, or maybe that's just hormones but I don't really care. He is sooo cute and his eyes are so adorable, It probably isn't normal to have eyes that green but they are really pretty, like emeralds. Fang would so kill us if he caught us right now. If Iggy could see he would kill Kale…._

It was a frenzy of happy thoughts. Most of them were completely random but he loved it. Finally they broke apart gasping and smiling. The hormone high wore off and Kale looked down, "I don't want you to go, I want you to stay here with me more than anything. You have to go though. Max needs you, the world needs you. You can call me anytime, any hour of the day or night. I'll always be here waiting for you."

"It isn't fair." Nudge whispered.

"Life isn't fair. John and Katie did it. He had to run and leave her behind so he would have a chance to save her. You have to leave me so we can have a world to live in when you come back. I love you."

Nudge smiled half heartedly but the words came from deep within her soul, "You know I love you too."

* * *

We stood in a loose circle in the medium sized clearing. Mark had his arms wrapped around Aaron, his head resting on her shoulder. Kale stood to the left of them looking sulky. John was on Mark's right grinning at his brother and holding his girl close. Nudge was beside Kale, also looking sulky. I stood in between Nudge and Max. I was her right hand man, her wing man her man in general. Even though we were still in danger while we were here, I wouldn't have traded the past month for anything and it may have been the best month of my life. But it was time to move on, time to go. Mark looked at me his eyes locking on mine as he spoke, and I knew that even though his words were aimed at the group, they were words for me, "Thanks guys, for everything."

Aaron nodded grinning and leaning back into her mate, "Yeah, Thanks we couldn't have done it without you."

John laughed, "That's an understatement. Marky, would have died, because something would have inevitably happened to Aaron. Kale would be alone without Aaron, and I would be lost without my Alpha, my brother, and my best friend. I wouldn't have my mate either. Really, if you hadn't helped us, I would have lost everything."

Katie smiled, "You saved my life too. None of us can thank you enough

"They're is right, thanks." Aaron said.

"We'll miss you" Kale said quietly.

Max nodded, "We will try to come back soon. We had fun, a lot of fun." She said squeezing my hand. "If you ever need anything let us know."

Aaron nodded, "Will do and same for you."

Iggy tapped his foot impatiently, "Max the world isn't going to save its self."

Nudge hugged Kale with tears in her eyes. "Bye Kale." She whispered.

Kale hugged her back, "Bye Nudge, I'll miss you. You can always call me. I'll see you again soon."

Nudge nodded into his chest saying she would miss him too. Then she slowly pulled back, tears running down her face.

"Nudge, we have to go," Max said quietly. "We will come back though." She turned back to the Pack, "Well this is it. Bye. Up and away guys." With that she let go of my hand and we were all taking running starts into the air. As we pushed our selves higher I could make out the pack of kids, Kale was hovering on his now brown and white wings just above the trees, his hand raised in farewell. I saw Mark nod to Aaron, John, and Katie.

We angled west and were on our way; I looked down into the trees and could see Mark, Aaron, Katie, and John racing below us. They stopped on the tip of the mountain and end of Mark's territory. They watched us disappear into the distance.

May Wood was a place of rest for us, a safe haven. We had enjoyed being there and making new connections. But nothing can last forever. We had saved the world, but it was in trouble again and we had to leave; Max has a duty to save the world. And I have one to be right beside her every step of the way. One day, we would return to this small town, and I had a feeling this wasn't the last we would see of the Pack. Nudge would most likely come back on her own before all of us made it back. She would come back to May Wood and back to Kale as soon as possible. It wouldn't be soon for us though. It may not be this year, most likely not next year either, but one day, we would. I would look forward to that day with a sense of hope and anticipation-we all would.

**The End**

**Please review one last time**

**Thanks for reading**

**It's been fun**

**Skipp Out**


	43. Aside

**Just a drabble about Aaron and Merric,**

**I don't know if you care, but here it is,**

**Has nothing to do with the sequel, but there will be one.**

**I just have to write it.**

**Here we go.**

Merric stood outside her door waiting for her to get to it. He wished she would hurry up.

When she opened the door she found him scratching his head with speed she had never seen before.

"What's up?" she asked.

"You have a dog, so you have advantage -right?" He asked, his left hand going to his back and scratching.

"Yeah, Why?"

"Go get it." It was getting worse.

She came back with the familiar box. "Why do you need it."

Merric flushed, "I have fleas."

**I have had this in my head for a very long time,**

**I just couldn't resist writing it.**


	44. another random drabbleI'm on a Roll!

**I don't know if you love these characters as much as I do, I am way bias, but If you like the pack I think you will enjoy this one,**

* * *

**Brothers, Merric and John are reckless and immature when they are together on their own,**

**Mud Sliding**

Merric grinned, "We haven't done that in ages."

John smiled, "All the more reason to do it." He said, "And the slopes are the perfect consistency right now."

"I never said I didn't want to do it." Merric said. He thought for a moment, "Are we taking the girls?"

"No this is a man thing."

Merric laughed, "Don't ever let Aaron hear you say that, she will kill you."

John laughed, "I know Marky, I know, her and Max both. Katie's cool with it though."

Merric nodded, "Let's go."

"Are you ready to go down Rob?" Merric called to John.

"Marky, you don't have a prayer!" He called back.

"GO!" Merric yelled running and diving down the hill.

"I beat you!" John yelled, standing up and shaking some of the mud from his hair.

Merric shook his head out too, "No way, I had you by a mile!"

John launched himself at his best friend, letting out a yell that was something between a Laugh and a war cry.

They fell back into the mud rolling, punching, kicking, biting, laughing and pulling hair. Their wolf play lasted for an hour before they ran out of energy.

Finally the two boys dropped into the mud on their backs laughing and gasping. "We need to get a referee next time we go mud sliding Rob." Merric said between gasps.

John nodded, "I agree Marky, I agree."


	45. IT IS COMING! this is not a drabble

**It's Coming**

**I have the sequel figured out, It is coming.**

**Soon, so be on the look out for Havoc.**

**There will be Laughs, tears, dates heartbreaks,Rings! and lots lots more,**

**

* * *

**

Also, if you loved this story check out Almost Good Times At the School. It is just a series of oneshots, about life at the school.

Be on the look out for Havoc, IT IS COMING. maybe even today...by half way through next week at the latest.

* * *

one last thing, I made some changes to chapter 33 if you care, not major but they made it amasingly better. just so you know :-)

Skipp out


End file.
